


Love is a Journey

by penny1990



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny1990/pseuds/penny1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Rukia have been best friends for years but when they realized their feelings for each other and start dating, they learn love is a journey with many obstacles in the way. I do not own Bleach</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rukia is Going on a Date?

"Morning Ichigo" Rukia said greeting her best friend. She caught him staring out the classroom window; he had been spacing out a lot lately

"Uh…oh hey Rukia" He said turning to see her, she looked as happy as ever, Rukia was clearly a morning person. Rukia and Ichigo had been friends since freshman year when she moved to Karakura. It was now senior year and they were getting ready for college. Rukia sat in her seat, which was right next to Ichigo, and started humming to herself; she was obviously in a good mood

"Why are you in such a good mood" Ichigo asked

"Oh it's nothing" Rukia said innocently, obviously wanting him to ask again, but before he could ask again he was interrupted.

"She's got herself a boy" a female voice said entering the conversation. It was Rukia's friend Rangiku. Rangiku was a senior; actually she has been a senior for three years. She purposely does poorly every year so she doesn't have to graduate much to her parents' disapproval. "I know that hum anywhere you got yourself a boy toy"

"No she doesn't, Rukia would have told me" Ichigo stated "Right Rukia?" He waited for Rukia to speak but she just lowered her head. Ichigo couldn't believe it, Rukia told him everything and he told her all his secrets at least he hoped she told him everything. "Is Rangiku right, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well Ichigo, I don't have a boyfriend but I do have a date" Rukia said trying to make the conversation better.

"WITH WHO?"

"With me" a familiar male voice said. It was Yumichika Ayasegawa. He was voted most attractive male every year since freshman year. He dated the most beautiful girls Japan had to offer and he usually dated girls from school who were voted most attractive.

"You're going out with the pretty boy?" He asked. "This has to be a joke"

"Its no joke, I only go for the most beautiful girls in school, plus both me and Rukia have something in common" Yumichika said handing Rukia a rose, she blushed a bit.

"What's that exactly?" Rangiku asked. "We both lived in Tokyo, I never met Rukia but at least we share a home town"

"You have got to kidding, she wasn't even voted the most beautiful" Ichigo argued.

"SO WHAT!" Rukia said getting up. Ichigo realized how he said his last statement came off insulting.

"Stop acting like an idiot and just be happy I'm finally going on my first date, it was you who helped me open up to the people in this town"

Ichigo soon realized she was right. When Rukia first came to Karakura, she was so shy and closed everyone off. People always tried to talk to her but she always brushed them. That is until finally spoke to the boy next to her

Flashback

"Yes I got a 97, HA! I kick butt at math" Ichigo said hold his paper up high. He heard some grumbling next to him. He turns to see the transfer student with her eyes glued to her paper. He had never spoken to her but he knew her name was Rukia Kuchiki from the House of Kuchiki; the Kuchikis were one of the richest families in Japan.

"Uh, how did you do?" Ichigo asked the girl

"I got a 35…..happy now" she said coldly

"That's no good" He said laughing "You should study more"

"What's the point I study all the time and I never do good on these tests"

"You just need a tutor, your family is rich right, why don't you get a real fancy tutor"

"No…I couldn't just ask for such a thing from them." Rukia said sadly

"Why not? They are your family right?"

"Legally yeah but" Rukia looked up at Ichigo and realized she was having a conversation with someone

"But what" Ichigo looked at the girl sitting next to him he could see she was a lonely person. He wanted to know how a rich girl like this could look so lonely

"Look Rukia, you don't have to tell me but I don't mind tutoring you for free" he said smiling

Rukia smiled, even though a part of her didn't want to be happy she was talking to someone. She shut people out because she had lost important people already and she didn't want to get close to someone and have that person taken away again, but she felt comfortable with him

"Sure you can tutor me…uh what's your name" She realized he knew her name but never bothered to learn his

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you"

End Flashback

Ichigo learned that Rukia and her sister, Hisana lived in Tokyo, and they didn't have any money and Hisana worked two jobs so Rukia wouldn't have to work. Hisana married a man named Byakuya Kuchiki and he took both Hisana and Rukia into the Kuchiki house and he even legally had Rukia adopted as his legal sister. Hisana died of cancer right before Rukia had transfer to Karakura High. With her sister gone she felt she had no real ties to the Kuchiki family anymore, but Byakuya had promised Hisana he would take care of Rukia, plus Rukia had no other family to turn to since both her parents died when she was a baby. It took a while before Rukia was finally able to open up to Ichigo. She tried to avoid getting close but it didn't work, he didn't like the lonely look in her eyes, so he made it his goal to get her to open up and by sophomore year she had. At first she usually just sat with Ichigo and his friends but he introduced her to Orihime Inoue, who was one of the most popular girls in school and she helped Rukia meet other people. Little by little she was beginning to socialize and she stopped shutting people off and was even doing better in Math.

"So Rukia we should go to the mall tonight to pick out an outfit for your big night" Rangiku said sitting on top of Rukia's desk.

"Sounds good, make sure you look good for me babe" Yumichikia said leaving the classroom

Ichigo sat down grumbling to himself. He could believe Rukia was going on a date with a guy especially Yumichikia. Yumichika had dated Orihime, Rangiku and many other girls, Rangiku never took dating him seriously tho, and Orihime didn't even agree to date him, He just told people he did. But the other girls he dated were terribly heartbroken. Ichigo was worried because Rukia seemed to look forward to the date, and Yumichika would probably end up hurting her

When Lunch came around Ichigo joined his friends, Keigo,Mizuiro, Sado and Uryu. Keigo was telling one of his crazy stories so Ichigo just sat down and ate his food his sister, Yuzu made him. Yuzu and Karin started their first year of high school but it wasn't weird going to the same school as his sisters. He never saw them probably because they think they will embarrass him.

"I can't believe that hottie, Rukia has a date with that pretty boy" Keigo stated. Ichigo woke up from his thoughts the moment he heard Rukia's name. "She should go out with me, I'll show her a good time" Keigo said as he winked. Ichigo was getting irritated

"Plus that dude hangs out with the bald dude that always gets into fights, the kid with the wired number tattoo and the blonde emo kid" Keigo said

"You mean Ikkaku Madarame, Shūhei Hisagi and Kira Izuru?" Mizuiro asked. "Yeah, he seems to like to fight"

"Whatever I would beat them and the pretty boy, just to see what Rukia has got hiding under that uniform." Ichigo clenched his fits and Uryu noticed how angry Ichigo was getting from the conversation.

"Can we change the subject please?" Uyru said sounding annoyed

"Why Mr. Ishida, do you like Rukia or something" Keigo called out

"No but Ichigo does, so lay off the comments" Uyru said calmly. Ichigo blushed then shook his head "What the hell, Rukia is just my friend, its true I don't like the guy she is dating but It's not because he is with her its more that he drops girl like old fads, he is gonna end up breaking her heart"

Everyone stared and Ichigo, knowing that Ichigo really did care a lot about Rukia but they all knew he was lying when he said they were just friends.

During Lunch Rukia was eating with her friends, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Momo and Kiyone.

"So Rukia, are you excited for tonight" Momo asked.

"OMG, she should be the most beautiful boy to ever grace this planet asked our Rukia on a date" Kiyone yelled

"What are you gonna wear?" Orhime asked excitedly

"You know we have to head straight to the mall after school, we need to pick out something revealing!" Rangiku stated.

Rukia felt overwhelmed with four of her friends hovering her.

"What did Ichigo have to say about it?" Tatsuki asked bring the girls to a state of shock, all the girls believe that Rukia and Ichigo had a thing for each other but no one said anything because another one of their friends had a thing for Ichigo, of course Rukia had no idea.

"What do you mean Tatsuki?" Rukia asked

"Yeah, why would Ichigo say anything about it" Orhime asked nervously. She had been in love with Ichigo since the day she met him.

Flashback

Orihime was sitting there crying, she had been in the living room off the Kurosaki home, she had just watched her brother die and all she could do was cry.

"Hey, don't cry, your brother is in heaven now" a boy said to her. She looked up to see a boy with orange hair.

"I didn't get to say goodbye"

Don't worry you will see him again….but for now he is watching over you. He smiled at the little girl and she hugged him crying.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?" She look up at him, she could believe how warm his eyes were. "I'm Orihime Inoue"

"Well Orihime, your brother wouldn't want you to keep crying like this. Let's get you some ice cream" He said taking her hand and directing her to his Kitchen. She felt warm all over.

"I know you want to cry and my mom used to say it was okay to cry, but don't let your brother see you crying for long."

"Your mom must be smart"

"Yeah, she died last year". Orihime just looked the boy, He was so strong and kind, and he lost someone important too.

End Flashback

"What did Ichigo say about your date?"

"Nothing really, he thinks it's a joke" Rukia explained. Orihime just looked at Rukia.

It felt awkward for a minute, everyone was quiet, and then Momo jumped up and broke the silence and said "So me and Toshiro broke up". All the girls' attention shifted toward Momo. Momo and Toshiro had been dating for only two months but she was in love.

"So you left the sophomore boy alone" Tatsuki joked. Momo had liked Toshiro a lot but he didn't seem very interested in her, it was a shock to find out he agreed to date her.

"So what if he is younger, you all admitted he was hot, but with all this college stuff I need to get focused"

"Well I heard he dumped you" Rangiku exclaimed. Rangiku was blunt and honest and sometimes it wasn't a good thing

"WHAT?" Momo yelled "Where did you hear that"

"You know the girl's locker room is like gossip central, I heard when Toshiro went to soccer camp he met a girl who is a freshman here who is one the soccer team, he liked her a lot and she refuse to be with him if he had a girl so he dumped you.

"UHHHH, so that's why he dumped me!" Momo screamed. Everyone realized that the story about her dumping him to focus on college was false. Rukia tried to calm down Momo, and then she saw Karin and Yuzu. "Hey Karin, Hey Yuzu" Rukia yelled waving.

"There she goes" Rangiku said, "Who?" Momo asked

"Karin, Toshiro's new girlfriend"

"Ichigo's sister?" Rukia yelled

"Yeah, if you ask me she is pretty blah but whatever" Rangiku said trying to make Momo feel better.

But that was a lie Karin had grown into a beautiful young lady and seeing how cute Karin was Momo couldn't help but feel insecure.

"Hey Rukia" Yuzu and Karin said walking over to the group of girls

"Hey guys" Rukia said turning to the freshman girls. They greeted everyone else and Karin automatically recognized Momo, as Toshiro's ex-girlfriend.

"Hello, you must be Momo Hinamori" Karin said holding out her hand. Momo looked up in shock that Karin knew who she was

"Yeahh, how did you know…"

"My boyfriend said you're a good friend of his". Momo became angry hearing this.

"So he still talks about me…how typical" Momo said trying to get to Karin, Karin quickly saw thru it and retaliated "Not really he mention that you were a bit of a baby"

Everyone got quiet as Karin and Momo glared at each other."Let's go Karin" Yuzu said tugging Karin away from the staring contest.

Rukia just laughed to herself. Yuzu and Karin were like little sisters to her. Ichigo's father had to be the funniest, He told Rukia that he would happily take Rukia as his third daughter or a daughter in law in which would give him a grandchild. Ichigo hated when he said that, even tho he blushed when he said it.

Later that night, Ichigo had found himself reading Shakespeare. He wanted to keep himself busy, so he wouldn't think about Rukia and Yumichika. Ichigo didn't need to admit it to himself he knew he was jealous. Ichigo was in love with Rukia. Madly in love. He had realized that last Christmas when they ended up under mistletoe. Rukia and him had been running in the snow from school. They were in front of his house and right above the door there was the mistletoe, Rukia and Ichigo both stared at it. He looked down to look at Rukia, when she her lips and his touched. She kissed him sweetly on the lips on the tips of her toes. Ichigo was shocked at the feelings that started rushing thru him. It took him a while to understand why he felt that way but he soon realized why he thought about her every five minutes, why he prayed for her when he didn't really believe a god existed and why he felt lonely when she wasn't around. Ichigo Kurosaki was in love with Rukia Kuchiki

Ichigo decided to get some sleep, he didn't want to think about anything, and he laid himself on his pillow and started to drift off.

Ichigo woke up to hearing something at his window. He looked at the clock, looked out the window to see the girl he loved outside. He opened the window to yell at the girl "What the hell Rukia, It's late"

"Sorry, but I wanted to tell you about my date" she said sweetly. Ichigo didn't want to know but a part of him did so he threw on a shirt and went to see her. Walking outside there was Rukia. She was wearing black tube top, short denim skirt and high heeled patent leather black boots

"What the fuck are you wearing" Ichigo yelled "You look like a like a"

"A whore, I know but Rangiku made me were this. Something about making him pudding in my hands"

Ichigo went inside his house to grab a jacket. He handed it to Rukia "Thanks" She said

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the street where they sat and she talked about her date. Ichigo didn't hear a word she said all he did was stare at her lips, her eyes, her nose, and her neck .His eyes just roamed all over. She hadn't notice because she was way into tell her story. Soon she realized Ichigo was not paying attention

"Uh hello" She said waving at him

"Huh?" He said finally come back to reality. "Pretty much I had fun and Yumichika invited us to his beach party, so are you gonna come."

"Sure, so does this mean he has a second date" Ichigo asked. Rukia wasn't sure he just told her to come to the party

"I don't know, but I really want you to come" Rukia said smiling

"Okay, wait a minute, wont Byakuya flip out if you come home this late"

"He is out of town again" Rukia looked at her watch "But I should go home before my butler goes berserk looking for me."

"I'll walk you; it's not safe for you to walk by yourself this late"

Rukia just smiled while trying to hide her blush, the man she loved was walking her home.


	2. A Sucket for Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated at the beach Party

Rukia smiled as she walked beside Ichigo, mostly excited to go to a beach party. Ichigo didn't get why they were going to beach party in the fall but Rukia wanted to go and he didn't like the idea of having Yumichika and Rukia on a beach watching a beautiful sunset, Rukia was a sucker for sunsets.

"So who is coming to this party" Ichigo asked

"Uh almost the whole senior class, Its Yumichika's way of celebrating the start of our final year"

"He sent a massive text to the whole class this morning"

"I didn't get one"

"That's probably because you're not beautiful" She said laughing. He started to get annoyed

"So do you like this guy?" Ichigo asked. Rukia stopped laughing and looked at Ichigo, who had a serious look on his face.

"He is really nice, he always has something nice to say about me, he seriously believes I am beautiful which I don't believe" Ichigo always thought Rukia was beautiful and he didn't get why she didn't see it "but I don't think I can date a guy who loves himself more than he could love someone else"

Ichigo was happy to hear Rukia say that.

They arrived at the party that had already started. People were dancing. All their friends were there. Keigo and Mizuro were talking to some girls from class. Rangiku and Momo were talking to Yumichika's friend Kira and Shuhei. Orihime and Tatsuki were making playing Frisbee with Chad and Uryu.

"Rukia, my love" Yumichika said waving to Rukia. His love? Ichigo thought, you barely know her asshole

"Hello Yumichika" Rukia said back to him. "Ichigo, you came!" Orihime said. She ran to him then took his hand. "Come on Ichigo, let's play Frisbee" Rukia didn't think much of it; She had no idea Orihime was in love with Ichigo.

"Rukia, come meet my friends" Yumichika said pulling her. She was now standing in front of three of his friends, all of them nodding their head with approval.

"This is Ikkaku, Shuhei and Kira, my closest friends."

"You used to live in Tokyo right?" Ikkaku asked "Yes I did" Rukia answered "Me and Yumichika used to live there to, but not in a very friendly neighborhood.

"Are you guy's brothers?"

"Legally I guess" Yumichika said "When we were always good friends, we always stole from people to survive we usually got in to fights that's until we met Kenpachi Zaraki

"We tried to break into his house to steal some things but he saw us, I tried to fight him but he just beat me up" Ikkaku stated embarrassed

"We asked him, if was gonna call the police, but he said no. He said he liked us" Yumichika added

"We thought he was nuts but he said we reminded him of himself, soon enough he adopted us in to his family, so we live with him and his daughter Yachiru."

"Wait Zaraki, as in, the head of the 11th division of the Gotei 13?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, your brother Byakuya is head of the 6th division" Yumichika said

The Gotei 13 was one of the biggest companies in the world. It was started by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. He started it right in Karakura. The company became a huge success. It has 13 Divisions; Yamamoto is the president of the first division and has authority over the other twelve. Byakuya was president of division six and that's why he moved to Karakura because all presidents and vice presidents must work from the original home of Gotei 13.

Rukia was surprised to see how much she and Yumichika had in common, they both were adopted into their families, they both lived in Tokyo and they both had family members that were head of divisions.

The party went on smoothly. Ichigo hung out with Tatsuki and Orihime the whole time. Even though his mind kept wondering off. He kept looking over at Rukia waiting for her to show sign of distress so he could swoop in and save the day. But Rukia was all smiles. She was having a lot of fun with Yumichika and his friends.

"Why do keep staring at my face" Shuhei asked Rukia rudely

"I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, sorry for being rude, you were looking at my tattoo rite?"

"Yes, why a 69?"

"My father had a 69 on his chest. He died when I was younger so I got the tattoo in his memory"

Yumichika began to grow jealous of the attention Rukia was giving Shuhei.

"Rukia, would you like to dance" Yumichika whispered in her ear. Rukia blushed a bit, not because she liked him, but she felt like a girl in a movie. "You blushed so that means yes". Yumichika took her hand and moved to where other people where dancing.

Ichigo just watched a Yumichika danced with Rukia. He clenched his fist in anger. I hate feeling so damn jealous but I cannot believe she actually likes being near him. He thought. Orihime saw how angry Ichigo had become seeing Rukia with another guy. "Ichigo wanna dance….uh with me?" Ichigo turn to Orihime, at first he looked surprised but he might as well, since just watching Rukia wasn't helping.

Rukia's POV

I started dancing with Yumichika, He was a good dancer and I was pretty sure I was a bad one, but right now all I can think about is Ichigo. His stupid orange hair, his stupid frown that he always wears his stupid remarks about my height, his brown eyes, his voice…his everything. Yumichika soon but his hands on my hips and I was definitely feeling uncomfortable. I guess he could tell because he said "I just wanna be close Rukia" I was not in to Yumichika like that, but just as I was gonna reject him I saw Orihime pulling Ichigo by the hand to dance. I didn't understand why I was so jealous at that time. I mean it's my friend Orihime, it's not like she liked him or anything, but I soon saw Orihime blush when she was dancing with him. Orihime face got completely red and that's when I realized Orihime liked Ichigo.

Rukia didn't realize she was dancing harder on Yumichika, which gave him the impression that she had finally loosened up. He started winking to his friends. Ichigo notice this and got angrier. Ichigo didn't notice that Orihime was dancing on him trying to be "sexy". All the guys had been staring at Rukia and Orihime. The beach had become a contest to see who was sexier.

When the sun starting to come down everyone gathered around the campfire. Orihime sat next to Ichigo, Ichigo sat next to Rukia and Rukia sat next to Yumichika. Everyone had been having fun at talking by the campfire.

"Rukia my love" Yumichika said turning to Rukia "So this is our second date, would you like to be my beautiful girlfriend?" Ichigo automatically got tense he didn't look at Rukia, which really pissed her off

"This was a date?" Rukia asked

"Of course, so what will it be"? Rukia didn't know what to do, Yumichika was nice and they had a lot in common but Rukia didn't feel one romantic feeling for him, all she wanted was for Ichigo the man she loved to finally stop being so dense and claim his love for her. But Ichigo, who was too scared to admit it out loud so he just sat there talking to Orihime, hoping to drown out Rukia's conversation.

"Maybe, I'm not sure if my brother is okay with me dating" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo could help but get angry and sad. If that was Rukia's answer that means she likes him, damn it. Ichigo thought.

Orihime noticed that Ichigo was upset. She could also hear Rukia's conversation. If Rukia likes Yumichika that means she doesn't have feelings for Ichigo, this is my chance. Orihime thought.

"Ichigo, uh, can we talk somewhere, it's kind of important" Orihime said. Ichigo shook his head from his thoughts "Sure, let's go" Ichigo just wanted to be away from Rukia, he felt like he let the best thing that happen to him just slip away.

Orihime and Ichigo walked until there were far enough that no one could hear.

"What's up" Ichigo started

"Well, Ichigo, I want you to know that I am very lucky to have met you at your family clinic" Orihime was nervous she didn't know if she should make a long speech or just tell him how she feels. "Look, Ichigo… I like you a lot and not as a friend. I like as more than that." Ichigo just stood there dumbfounded. Ichigo had no idea Orihime liked even though it was painfully obvious.

"Orihime, I like you a lot, you're gorgeous, sweet, fun, loving and caring…"

"But?" Orihime asked, she knew a "but" was coming. It usually comes right after he compliments you

"I have to be honest with myself, I like someone else" Ichigo stated

"Is it someone I know?" Orihime asked, surprising Ichigo. Of course, it was someone she knew, it was one of her best friends but Ichigo didn't know whether to tell her. But Orihime knew it was Rukia

"Promise me something Ichigo" Orihime whispered. She started crying. Ichigo couldn't help but hug her. He obviously had just hurt her, it was the least he could do. Meanwhile Rukia had been watching the whole scene; she was completely heartbroken watching Ichigo hug her. She hated seeming him with her she felt a pit in her stomach.

"Will you promise me" Orhime said gently pushing Ichigo away. "What is it?"

"To be honest with the person you like. Don't wait till it is too late." She said wiping her tears and smiling at him.

"I promise". Orihime wiped her face and pulled out a mirror from her purse. It didn't look like she had been crying and that was good she didn't want people to worry... She put on a brave smile and started to walk back to that party, Ichigo quickly followed behind.

Rukia was fighting back tears, all she could think about was seeing her friend and the man she love embracing each other. Ichigo and Orihime sat down and suddenly everyone's focus shifted on them.

"So where do you two sneak off to" Keigo asked suspiciously

"None of your business!" Ichigo yelled

"Feisty are we?" Keigo looked over to Orihime "I'm guess you confessed your feelings to Ichigo"

Everyone turned to Orihime. No one was surprised to hear that Orihime liked Ichigo, and that surprised Ichigo.

"So did you" Rangiku asked. Orihime didn't say anything she simply blushed; she didn't think it was anyone's business to know about the conversation. Rukia caught sight of the blush and her blood began to boil. "Nothing happened"

"Liars" Keigo screamed. Ichigo elbowed him in the stomach "Drop it Keigo" Orihime started to blush again, simply because of how Ichigo stood up for her. Rukia saw the blush again and realized that she couldn't hold back her sadness and tears. "Excuse me guys, I uh I…..need to go the bathroom" Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and she got up to leave. Ichigo looked up at Rukia and saw the tear that has escaped her eye. But when he was ready to grab her, she started to run. No one had noticed Rukia crying so Ichigo decided to follow her.

"I gotta make a call, I'll be back." Ichigo said before running to find Rukia.

Rukia was sitting on a bench crying. She hated herself for feeling that way. Orihime is my friend and probably like Ichigo way before I came into the picture. Why should I feel this way just because she got him I was the one who dated another guy? I thought that this was nothing I thought maybe Ichigo would realize his feelings for me but he just sat there and let another guy try to make me his own.

"Hey short stuff" Ichigo said pulling Rukia out of her thoughts

"Ichigo?"

"What's all this crying about, I swear if that Yumichika did anything to hurt you I swear I'll..."

"Do what Ichigo, I can take care of myself" she said to him coldly

"Rukia, if he hurt you..."

"He didn't surprisingly, I hurt myself, and there is just a person I don't wanna be around"

"Who is it Rukia!" Ichigo asked grabbing her shoulder "If he made you cry then I won't let him live"

Rukia pushed Ichigo off of her then slapped him. "I hate you…..you're the asshole that I don't want to be around. Ichigo just looked at her. Her eyes were filled with hurt and the loneliness he tried to cure when he first met her. He was hurt and confused. "BUT why?"

Rukia started to run again when he grabbed her arm "Talk to me please" Ichigo voice was beginning to break. Rukia could see the pain in his eyes. She loved him and he loved her, what happen next was their hearts finally realizing it. Ichigo pulled her close and kissed her. Rukia who was surprised wanted to fight it but she knew this is what she really wanted. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

What am I doing he was just holding Orihime and now he is kissing me, damn him how could he get me like this Rukia thought. She pulled away from him. The sun was beginning to set

"What about Orihime"

"What about her?"

"Don't play dumb Ichigo I saw you two hugging, she likes you"

"I know she does but how can I be with her when I clearly love you Rukia" Ichigo said. Rukia could believe what he had just said "What did you say?"

"I love you, Rukia Kuchiki" Ichigo couldn't believe he was saying it out loud. He didn't even know if she felt the same until. "I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki"

"You're lucky I'm a sucker for sunsets" Rukia said smiling.

"Let's get back to the party before they worry," Ichigo said taking Rukia's hand.

"Let them worry. I want you to walk me home" Rukia said pulling his hand in the opposite direction.

Ichigo and Rukia just walked down the streets of Karakura holding hands, back to normal, they didn't kiss. Although they wanted to, they didn't know how to initiate the kiss; their first kiss was more of an impulse. They quietly walked to the Kuchiki Manor. The house was a mansion with ten bedrooms 7 bathrooms, a helicopter pad, arcade room, tennis court, pool, guest house and there was 24/7 help around the house.

"You're home" Ichigo said as they walked up to the front door. He was ready to finally kiss her when she stopped him and said "Aren't you gonna come in" She said sweetly. He was shocked

"Isn't Byakuya home?"

"Nope!" Rukia pulled Ichigo into the house where Rukia's butler greeted them. "Welcome home, Miss Kuchiki, I see you brought you school friend Mr. Kurosaki"

"I told you, you can call me Ichigo" Ichigo had been to Rukia house plenty of times and it annoyed him how the butler, the maids and the cook all referred to him as "Mr. Kurosaki". He just thought it was weird.

"Will do, Mr. Kurosaki" The butler said bowing. "Its Ich-"Rukia pulled him him towards the stairs. He didn't need to be told where he was going he knew they were going to Rukia's room. He knew the house pretty well. He remembered when he first came to the house he got lost a lot. The cameras in certain rooms of the house made it easy to find the lost freshman.

They entered Rukia's room. It was a huge pink and white room. With hundreds of Chappy the rabbit merchandise everywhere; pillows, posters, sheets and toys. She had a huge queen size bed, a walk-in closet her own private bathroom, and high tech computer a 40 inch plasma TV. Her room was every teenager's dream.

Rukia sat on her bed and motioned for Ichigo to join her. He just stood there

"Rukia?"

"Oh just sit, we are not having sex, what kind of girl do you take me for?" She said smiling. He sat on her bed and that's when she jumped on him and forcefully kissed him.

He pushed Rukia away and looked at her confused. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"What is this?" She asked with the most seriousness

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we, are we together or what?" She seemed worried; she wanted to know that she meant a lot to Ichigo. Finally understanding he looked at her and asked "Rukia Kuchiki would you be my girlfriend"

"Yes" She said before kissing him again.


	3. You, Me and Byakuya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia prepare to tell Byakuya about their relationship

Chapter 3

Finally after months of tension and floating emotions, they were finally together. Ichigo and Rukia were dating. It came as a surprise to no one except Yumichika who wanted Rukia as his own but he was over it once he started dating a model. Orihime was heartbroken, she still very much loved Ichigo but she knew he could never love her that way especially since his heart belonged to another.

When Orihime and Rukia talked it was one of the most awkward conversations they had ever had.

"Congrats Rukia, I'm happy for you too" Orihime said talking to Rukia a few days after the beach party

"I'm sorry Orihime" Rukia said with her head down. She was happy to be with Ichigo but she hated seeing one of her best friends suffer for it

"Why should you be sorry?

"Because you like Ichigo and I kinda stole-"

"Don't think that Rukia" Orihime felt like she was going to cry again "He was never mine, its true I have feelings for him but he is your boyfriend now" Rukia could see how hurt Orihime was. She just nodded and smiled. Rukia didn't like hurting Orihime but Rukia loved Ichigo and she could stand the thought of not being with him.

3 months later

Ichigo and Rukia were walking home from school they had been together for three months and everyone knew. Everyone except Byakuya. Rukia knew he would never approve of her having a boyfriend even though she was eighteen. He approved of Ichigo being her friend and coming to the house because he didn't believe Rukia would ever fall for him. To make it simple Byakuya didn't like Ichigo very much.

Ichigo and Rukia made it to her house, he hated leaving her, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself he felt incomplete when he wasn't near Rukia.

"So this is my stop" She said smiling.

"I cant come in" He said smiling

"And make out? No, Byakuya is home"

"Ugh, I guess I'll leave then" He kissed his girlfriend on the forehead "Love you midget"

"Love you too Strawberry" Rukia said before walking towards her door

Rukia walked into her home. "Hello Ms Kuchiki How was school today" The butler greeted as he took Rukia's bag. "Good, thank you, where is my brother" Rukia asked taking off her shoes. "He is in the parlor reading"

Rukia thanked the butler as she ran to the parlor. Her brother was sitting there reading a book, usually something that had to do with noble family stories.

"Good afternoon, Byakuya" Rukia said greeting her brother

"Hello Rukia, how was school" He said without looking up

"Fine, I'm glad your home, It seems like you always away"

"Well, I am a very important figure so it means I am needed"

"Yes I understand, but it's still good to see you home" Rukia said blushing. She didn't have any romantic feelings for him but she looked up to him she admired him. He was the one who called her his sister even though there only connection died of cancer.

"Do you have homework" He asked looking at her. "Yes I do, I'll go do it now" And with that Rukia ran up to her room and started her homework.

Ichigo walk home had been a fast one. He just wanted to be surrounded by people. He hated feeling like he had been missing something when Rukia wasn't around, mainly he hated that he could not shout from a rooftop "I LOVE RUKIA KUCHIKI". No matter what they could only act like a couple at school, in his home or when Byakuya wasn't home. Ichigo's family was not surprised at the news of Ichigo and Rukia, especially because they thought it would have happen sooner. They never acted like a couple in public because Rukia was scared that someone would see them and tell her brother.

Ichigo walked into his house. "Yo, I'm home"

"My future daughter in law didn't come home with you today" Isshin said to his son with a sad face

"No she has things to do" Ichigo said not paying attention to his father's puppy dog eyes. "Where are Yuzu and Karin?"

"Karin is at Toshiro's house, I still don't believe that they are just doing homework, OH NO, my daughter is gonna be deflowered" Ichigo punched his father in the face

"You are seriously perverted" Ichigo yelled

"Ha, good one, anyway Yuzu is picking up groceries for our special dinner"

"Special? Why?"

"We have a new house guest, he is gonna be staying with us for a while"

"WHO?

"AY Yo Ichigo, miss me orange boy?" Ichigo didn't even have to look at the person. Only one person in the world called him "Orange boy". It was his cousin Kaien, who strangely looked a lot like him. He couldn't believe it; He hadn't seen Kaien in years, not since he moved to America with his brother and sister. Ichigo and Kaien were close when they were younger. Ichigo saw Kaien as cool big brother. Even though Kaien was a huge womanizer he was always told Ichigo to treat woman with respect.

"Hey, Ichigo what's up, how you been"

"Good, I guess" Ichigo was still shocked to see his long lost cousin "What are you doing back in Japan?"

"Well cuz, I missed it, America was fun but Japan is my home it's been about five years but I'm back."

"Yes, he is back and he will be staying with us" Isshin said, interrupting the reunion"

"Here? Really?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, I got a job working for Gotei 13 as a vice president of the 13th Division" Kaien informed him

"Seriously? That's great and all but where do you plan on sleeping?"

"On the couch, just until I settle into the new job and the money starts rolling in." Kaien stated.

"Well I guess all I can say is welcome back"

"Thanks orange boy"

"I hate that stupid nickname"

"Would you rather have me call you 'strawberry' like your girlfriend does?"

"How did you-"

"Well while we were waiting for you to come home Kaien stumbled upon a picture of Rukia in your room." Isshin stated. " I told Kaien all about Rukia"

"She is a cutie, when can I meet her" Kaien said smiling. Ichigo did not like the thought his womanizing cousin around Rukia.

"Never"

"And why not?

"Because all you do is try to get with every pretty girl who walks by and it's usually girls who have boyfriends"

Kaien started laughing, he remembered those days, and he introduced Ichigo to a new girl every week.

"Well you don't have to worry, in America; I met a woman you made an honest man out of me"

"Yeah right"

"Its true her name is Miyako, she plans on visiting in a couple days, I think I may pop the question"

Ichigo just listen to Kaien go on about Miyako. Kaien was truly different and Ichigo could see it. Both guys talked until dinner was ready. Ichigo would admit but he was happy to have his older brother figure back in Japan.

Back at the Kuchiki Manor, there was a knock at Rukia's bedroom door. She had just finished her homework assignments.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Kuchiki, dinner will be served in ten minutes" It was one of the maids

"Thank you" Rukia stood up and took a deep breath she decided somewhere between doing her math homework and history homework, that she was going to tell Byakuya about her relationship with Ichigo.

She ran down to the dining room, but he wasn't there. She made her way to his office. He was there looking over some of his work.

"Byakuya, dinner will be served soon." She said trying to get his attention

"I know, the maid informed me" Byakuya said, paying attention to his files. Rukia was growing nervous. She just had to tell him.

"I have something important to tell you" Rukia said hold her hands. Byakuya looked up and smiled

"Do you finally plan on telling me about you and the Kurosaki boy" Rukia was shocked, She didn't understand, is he reading my mind or something…how could he possibly know about us. Rukia thought

"The maids have a hard time keeping a secret" Byakuya stated "So is that all?"

"No, I want you to approve, I want you to know how much we love each other"

"Fine, invite him for dinner tomorrow night"

"But I don't know if he can come on such short notice, can we just-"

"If he doesn't come tomorrow I forbid you to see him. Is that clear?" Byakuya said coldly

"Yes, thank you" Rukia said running to an empty room so she could call Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia, miss me much?" Ichigo said answering after a couple of rings

"Shut up idiot" Rukia said yelling

"What's up with the meanness?"

"I told Byakuya about us, well more like he already knew"

"What?! Please don't tell me you're calling because he hired people to kill me"

"No, dummy, He wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night"

"Seriously…He must be trying to poison me"

"Stop being so over dramatic, this is our only chance, so what do you say?"

"Sure, I just have to wear a bulletproof vest"

"Shut up" Rukia said giggling

"Miss Kuchiki, Dinner is served" The butler said poking his head into the room

"Thank you, I'll be right there."

"I gotta go, Ichigo but I please be on your best behavior tomorrow, dinner is served at seven so be her on time"

"I will, don't worry, see tomorrow night, love you Midget"

"Love you too strawberry" She said before ending the call.

Ichigo stood in front of his mirror, He didn't know exactly how to impress Byakuya, but he was willing to do anything to be with Rukia. He sighed before walking out the door. This was going to be one scary dinner.

Rukia had been getting ready for dinner. She was extremely nervous. She put on a black sweater and black shirt that came to her knees. I look like I'm going to a funeral, Rukia said to herself, that's when she heard her doorbell. She was too nervous to go downstairs, she knew it was Ichigo but she wasn't ready for the dinner to start, it was going to be the most important dinner of her life.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki, so glad you could make it sir." Ichigo was greeted by the butler. He walked into the house, it never felt so cold in the house, like death was coming, and Ichigo knew he was overreacting but he couldn't help it. "Won't you join Master Kuchiki in the parlor?" The butler said guiding Ichigo to the parlor.

"Mr. Kurosaki has arrived, Master Kuchiki"

"Thank you" Byakuya said not looking up to greet his guest

"Dinner will be served in five minutes, I will notify Ms. Kuchiki" The butler said before heading to the stairs. Ichigo just stood there, watching Byakuya read his newspaper. Byakuya hadn't even looked up at Ichigo

"Hello, Byakuya" Ichigo said trying to greet him

"Mr. Kuchiki" Byakuya stated

"What?"

"Its, Mr. Kuchiki to you"

"Uh yeah, okay" Ichigo said awkwardly. He made his way to one of the couches and sat down.

"Anything, good in the paper?" Ichigo asked trying to start a conversation.

"Let's skip the small talk Ichigo" Byakuya said finally looking at him "To be perfectly honest I don't want you dating my sister"

Ichigo was a bit shocked; he didn't even get to explain to Byakuya how much he was in love with Rukia.

"With all due respect, I love Rukia and I do want to be with her"

"Are you sure it's not about her name, she is a Kuchiki and even though she is adopted this wealth is also hers"

"It is not about the money, I love Rukia whether she has money or not?"

Rukia walked into the parlor to see her boyfriend and her brother glaring at each other. Damn, I hope everything is okay, maybe I should have come down earlier, Rukia thought. "Hello Byakuya, Hi Ichigo"

Ichigo broke away from his glare to see Rukia. "Hey"

"Glad you made it "She said before turning to her brother. "I hope you and Ichigo will get along" Byakuya smiled and turned to Rukia" I will try"

"Dinner is served" the butler said. He guided them to the dining room. Ichigo was amazed at all the fine foods that were there, but he should have even when the maid offered him snacks or mad lunch it was always spectacular looking food.

The room was quiet, all that could be heard was forks and knives and chewing. Rukia looked up at Ichigo a few times. She could tell she was just as nervous as him.

"So? Byakuya started breaking the silence "Why should I let you date my sister" Ichigo looked straight at Byakuya, He wasn't scared anymore

"Because I love her, she is one of the most important people in my life and all I wanna do is make her happy" Ichigo said proudly. Rukia could not help but blushed madly. Ichigo was there declaring his love for her to the person she feared most.

"If you guys do ended up dating, what about college, my sister isn't just gonna be your high school fling."

"Me and Rukia are actually planning on going to Tokyo University, we both have good grades "

"Tokyo University? Well I have talked to Rukia and I suggested that she go to the Shinigami Academy. It's a small private college funded by Gotei 13 that's in next town over. She could live at home and prepare for a life in the Gotei 13. Isn't that right Rukia?

"Yes, but I said I would consider it" Rukia said nervously

"Like I said, I love her and we will be together no matter where she is" Ichigo stated

"You seem confident" Byakuya said

"Of course I am, I love your sister and that's that" Ichigo yelled, the room fell silent. Ichigo was now a bit angry; He didn't like that Byakuya questioning his love for Rukia.

"You can date, but no sex from the gossip the maids told me you have yet to go that far." Ichigo and Rukia started to blush. It was true; they decided to wait for a while.

"Thank you so much" Rukia said smiling at her brother.

"Of course, to be honest for the past few months you have been happier and your grades have remained excellent especially math, I remember you having a hard time with it till you met Ichigo" .Byakuya got up from the table and made his way out but before exiting he turned to Ichigo.

"You hurt her, I will not hire people to kill you, and I will hunt you down and make suffer." Ichigo got chills from how cold Byakuya voice was. "Goodnight Ichigo Kurosaki"

Rukia ran to Ichigo after Byakuya left the room. "I'm so happy, we no longer have to hide it" She said hugging him

"Yeah and with that over, I want to take you out on our first official date"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I wanna show my girl off to the world even if your short, let's go tomorrow" He said before leaning down to passionately kiss Rukia.

"Butthead, you better head home, I don't wanna ruin this by disrespecting Byakuya's home while he is here.

"Okay" Ichigo and Rukia walked to her front door. He kissed her on the cheek, and then departed by not before saying. "I kinda love you Midget"

"I kinda love you too Strawberry"

"Ms. Kuchiki, Master Kuchiki would like to speak you in the parlor" The butler said. Rukia wondered what her brother wanted to talk about.

Sorry that it takes me so long to update, I work a full time job so I try and make time.


	4. Official Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia try to have their first real date but it seems the whole school want to join

The next day at noon, Rukia was getting ready for her date with Ichigo. She wore a white blouse with a short blue jeans and brown boots.

"Ms. Kuchiki, Mr. Kurosaki is waiting for you at the front door." The maid had a huge smile on her face. Rukia could tell she was probably the maid who told Byakuya about her secret relationship. Rukia met Ichigo at the door and they headed out.

"So where do you plan on taking me first?" Rukia said excited

"Movies? Is that okay?"Ichigo asked "Yeah, a movie sounds good."

Rukia and Ichigo made their way to the theatre. It was early, so not many people were at the movies, Ichigo liked it like that. He hated how everyone from his high school went to the movies around seven at night. Ichigo went up to the ticket booth and purchase tickets for a comedy. Ichigo turned to Rukia who seemed to be spacing out, she looked a little sad

"What's wrong Midget, I thought you like comedies" Ichigo said catching her attention.

"No its fine" She said trying to smile for him. He was getting annoyed, she should know by now; he knew when something was bothering her.

"Are you gonna tell me what wrong or do I have to shake it out of you" He said seriously. Rukia looked up at him then looked away. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving for China tomorrow" Rukia finally said. "My brother and I are leaving tomorrow morning"

"WHAT? Are you moving there?"

"No, we will only be there for a week, the Gotei 13 is having a big event there, and it's important for the immediate families of the personnel attend the event."

"Oh, so what's the big deal, your coming back right?"

"Yeah, but I return late night on Christmas. Its gonna be our first Christmas away from each other" Rukia stated sadly. She was right since they had met they spent most of their holidays together, mostly because Byakuya was always overseas on holidays,

"Don't worry about it, we can still try and see each other"

"I guess so, but Ichigo, I didn't know whether I should tell you and ruin this date"

"Its fine lets enjoy today" Ichigo said before kissing Rukia on the lips

"AY YO, ICHIIIIIGOOOOO" Ichigo looked up to see Keigo running towards him

"Keigo? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked annoyed. "My cousin is in town and he wanted to see that new comedy that came out last week. Keigo explain out of breath. "Are you and Rukia out on a date?"

"Uh yeah" Ichigo said, Keigo took a look at the tickets in Ichigo's hand. "We are watching the same movie, let's sit together"

The movie was great, but Keigo and his idiot cousin kept talking throughout the movie. Keigo's cousin even started flirting with Rukia. Two hours of slow painful torture came to an end.

"Good hanging out with you two" Keigo said "We should do this again. Ichigo simply rolled his eyes and started to walk with Rukia in the opposite direction.

"Sorry about Keigo" Ichigo said

"It's fine I still had fun" Rukia said smiling

They had made their way to the karaoke bar. Ichigo had never been to one but he thought it would be entertain to her Rukia sing. They made their way to a booth and sat down. "Okay, let us pick a song" Rukia started to look through the song selections. "Oh my gosh, they have, 'Bye, Bye, Bye' by that American band." Rukia said excited "Ichigo sing it!"

"I don't sing"

"Oh come on" Rukia said pouting her lips

"NO!" Ichigo yelled back. Rukia walked up to him and gave him her puppy dog eyes, and then she started to kiss his neck "Please?" He then put his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her when the door to the booth swung open. He couldn't believe it. It was Chad, Uryu and Orihime

"Ichigo?" Orihime said surprised

"Hey guys what are you doing here"

"Well, I and Chad were bored so we went out looking for something to do, that when we bumped into Orihime and she suggested this place." Uryu stated.

"Oh, that's great then but why did you guys barge in?" Ichigo was obviously annoyed by the interruption

"Orhime said she thought she heard your voice, Ichigo" Ichigo looked over to Orihime was slightly blushing. Rukia notice and started to feel a bit bad even though it had been months Rukia could tell Orihime still liked Ichigo

"We should be going" Orihime said apologetically

"No, why don't you stay, I'll let someone know that we are sharing a booth" Rukia said smiling at Orihime.

"Okay!" Orihime said excited.

Great first the movies now here, is there any place me and Rukia can be alone, Ichigo thought as Rukia ran out the room. Rukia made her way to the lobby and informed the receptionist of the booth arrangement.

"Hey, you're a cutie" A male voice said to Rukia. Rukia turned to see a guy with light blue spiky hair with blue eyes.

"Uh….hi" She said nervously. He had been eyeing her like a piece of meat and she was scared

"What your name cutie" She hesitated say anything, he was really scary he look like he was going to attack her "What wrong why are you being so quiet, my name is Grimmjow, so now you tell me your name"

"Rukia..." Rukia said shaking a bit. "That's cute, look me and a bunch of my friends are going to our little hangout called Las Noches, wanna be my date?"

"I'm sorry but I can't my boyfriend is waiting and-"

"Aww come on, your boyfriend won't let you have any fun, Grimmjow was now really close to Rukia, and she was up against the wall.

"Leave her alone, Grimmjow" a second male voice said. The second guy has slim but a bit muscular he was shorter than Grimmjow and had messy black hair.

"Shut it Ulquiorra" Grimmjow yelled back "A girl as cute as this cannot be left alone" Grimmjow smirked as he leaned in close to Rukia. She tried to push him back but the he suddenly moved away. Rukia looked up to see that he was pushed.

"Well, if it isn't Espada trash" Rukia looked up to see Ikkaku holding Grimmjow by his collar.

"Trash who you calling trash baldy" Grimmjow said annoyed. Ikkaku was about to throw a punch when Yumichika stepped in "Not in public, Ikkaku". People were starring, He let Grimmjow go, but soon he tried to attack Ikkaku, but Ulquiorra stepped and said "He is right, not in public, let's go" Grimmjow smirked then walked away. Ikkaku and Yumichika went to go check on Rukia

"You okay, Rukia" Yumichika asked examining her

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rukia said relieved to see them

"Stay away from those guys they are nothing but trouble" Ikkaku warned her

"Who are they?" Rukia asked.

"They are part of the Espada Gang" Yumichika stated

"Espada?" Rukia was completely confused

"Yeah, they are the muscles behind the Arrancar Mafia"

"I never heard of it" Rukia said

"That's probably because Byakuya shelters you, but the Arrancar Mafia has been around for years, smuggling money and running most cities in Japan. Have you ever met Sosuke Aizen?"

"Yes, he is the president of the 5th division of the Gotei 13."

"Yeah, well some people believe he is the godfather of the Arrancar Mafia. Along with his lackeys, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. But it's just a rumor; it's never been proven that he runs a mafia."Ikkaku informed Rukia

"Just be careful, that Grimmjow guy is ruthless" Yumichika warned her again

"Yo, Rukia, whats taking so long" Ichigo said running towards the lobby. He spotted Ikkaku, then Yumichika with his hands on Rukia's shoulders.

"Mind telling me what you are doing here?" Ichigo said pulling Rukia protectively towards him

"Don't get all pissy Ichigo" Yumichika said "We just saved Rukia from being molested by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Of the Espada gang?" Ichigo said, he clenched his fist, Ichigo had never met Grimmjow or any Espada but they had many patients that came to the Kurosaki Clinic who had been attacked by members of the Espada. No one could ever prove it though.

"Are you okay Rukia?" Ichigo said turning to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Rukia said reassuring Ichigo before she turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika "Want to join us; we are playing a little karaoke."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked and each other, then shrugged. "Why not"

Ichigo was beginning to get very annoyed, the date between two became a big class reunion.

Later that night Rukia and Ichigo parted ways with everyone and continued their date.

"I'm kinda hungry" Rukia said thinking about her growling stomach

"Well, our next stop is a diner down the street; Tatsuki said they have the best chicken sandwiches"

Rukia and Ichigo walked into the diner and were seated at a booth.

"See anything you like" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, there is bunny shaped chicken tenders" Rukia said excited

"You're such a little kid"

"Be right back I gotta use the restroom" Ichigo said getting up

"Okay, what you wanna order" Rukia asked

"Get me a Deluxe Chicken sandwich"

Ichigo walked towards the bathroom, he was finally alone with Rukia, and he started smiling to himself when he heard yelling

"You are such a fucking asshole." A girl voice was heard down the hall. Ichigo walked toward the end of the hall and as he turned the corner there was a girl who seemed to be a waitress screaming on the phone

"I don't care, stop being such an idiot" The girl was furious and now she was red with anger

"Well why don't you go and fuck yourself" The girl said before throwing and breaking her cell phone. She started breathing heavy, trying to calm down when she notice someone looking at her.

"Do you mind, it's not polite to stare….wait were you listening to my phone convo"

"I'm sorry, I heard screaming so I came to check "

"Well no damsel in distress here, just a girl who is still caught up in a dysfunctional relationship"

"Uh …"

"I mean, my boyfriend refuses to accept that I and he are done, I also have been hit on by almost every guy in this restaurant, a whole batch of perverts. I swear my life suck so much" The girl said upset, her eyes began to water. Ichigo just watched the girl break down. She had purple hair that was tied up in a ribbon and beautiful yellow-orange eyes.

"Look Miss, I know its seems like the end of the world but things will get better"

"Whatever, but thanks for the cute cliché line" She said smiling at him. Ichigo realized the girl was extremely beautiful. "My name is Senna, what's yours?

"Ichigo, nice to meet you"

"It's never nice to meet a girl like me I seem to start trouble or drama likes to follow me"

"I doubt that's true" Ichigo said smiling. Senna smiled back. "Well, Ichigo I gotta go, nice meeting you"  
Senna picked up her broken phone and headed for the exit. Ichigo the realized Rukia was waiting for him back at the table so he quickly used the bathroom and ran back to the table. When he got back Tatsuki was sitting next to Rukia talking and laughing.

"Tatsuki?"

"Hey, Ichigo, what's up?"

"Nothing really, what are you doing here?

"Late practice at the dojo, so I came here to get a bite, that's when I saw Rukia"

"Yeah I invited her to eat with us, is that okay? Rukia asked. No why, is it impossible for us to be alone today Ichigo thought. The three of them sat and ate together; Ichigo and Rukia walked Tatsuki home then headed towards his house. When they reached his home, there had been a note on the front door.

"Hey Ichigo, We decided to go out for dinner then catch a movie, we will be home by 11." Love Yuzu

Ichigo smirked, he showed Rukia the letter, when she finished reading it out loud he pulled Rukia to him and kissed her passionately. He pushed her against the door and they started greedily kissing each other. "Let's take this inside" Rukia said. Ichigo quickly open the door then Rukia slammed the door and kissed him again. Now inside he pushed her up against the wall, with her legs now wrapped around his waist, they both could tell that this would lead to something.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked Rukia

"Yes, do you have-"

"Dammit condoms…..I'll be right back." Ichigo said headed for the door. "I'll head for the drug store"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh she kicked off her shoes and sat on his living room couch.

What am I supposed to do now should I get naked and wait in his room, but I always imagined Ichigo ripping off my clothes and the he would-

Rukia's thought were disrupted when she heard noise from upstairs. A burglar?

"ICHIGO! You home?" A male voice said coming down the stairs. Rukia looked at the man who came downstairs. He was tall muscular and looked a lot like Ichigo except with black hair. Kaien stopped and stared at the beautiful young girl sitting on the couch in the living room, He automatically recognized her.

"So your Ichigo's girlfriend, Rukia" Kaien said sticking out his hand to greet Rukia.

"Um, yes, I am…if I may ask who you are"

"You mean Ichigo didn't mention me, I am his cousin, Kaien"

"I don't think he has, but it is nice to meet you"

"Where is my cousin anyway?"

Rukia blushed thinking of Ichigo running off to buy condoms. "Out, he will be back.

"Oh okay, wanna watch TV while we wait" Kaien said taking a seat next to Rukia. Rukia and Kaien talked for a little bit mostly about what was on TV. Ten minutes later. Ichigo ran into the house.

"Sorry it took me so long Rukia, I didn't know whether to get the blue condoms or green ones" Ichigo said walking into the living room. "KAIEN!"

"Hey, Ichigo, and for future reference, get the red ones, its suited for a woman pleasure "He said winking at Rukia.

"What the hell, I thought you were gonna be out with your so called girlfriend"

"Family emergency, she couldn't make it"

"But don't worry I won't be in bothering you for a while"

"Look do you mind" Ichigo said hinting to Kaien, that he and Rukia wanted to be alone

"Hey, she is the one who is on the couch I sleep on, so technically I guess I got her in my bed first" Kaien said chuckling. Ichigo grabbed Kaien by the collar ready to hit him for his last statement. "Just kidding Ichigo, take you beautiful girlfriend up to your room if you wanna be alone"

"Its fine, I think is should go anyway" Rukia said to them

"But I thought-

"It didn't feel right yet, but it will happen"

"We won't be seeing each other for a week"

"Yeah, I leave tomorrow morning" Rukia said sadly

"Well, I guess this is it until Christmas"

"Yeah but I call you everyday"

"You better" Ichigo walked her outside and flagged down a taxi

"I love you, strawberry"

"I love you too midget"

They kissed each other good night. They couldn't imagine what a week apart could do to a relationship.


	5. His week without her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rukia is in China, Ichigo meets the strange waitress again

"Have a fun trip" Ichigo said talking to Rukia in the phone. She was about to board her plane to China with her brother

"Thank you, Ichigo, but I would rather be with you and my friends" Rukia said sadly

"Isn't Kiyone going too?"

"Yeah, her sister is the vice president of the 4th Division, so I guess it isn't that bad but I will still miss you"

"I will too but remember we will talk every night"

"Yeah we will, I gotta go, but I want you to know I love you, stupid strawberry"

"I love you, crazy midget" He said before hanging up. It was 9am and Ichigo kept thinking about Rukia, then he suddenly realized that he hadn't bought Rukia a present for Christmas yet.

Man what do I get her….even though she might not even expect a gift, I mean we never gave gifts as friends….what am I thinking we are more than friends now, I want to make this special…Our first Christmas as a couple, Now what should I get her…... Ichigo pulled out his phone. I can't think of anyone to call….the person who Rukia trust the most and is her best friend is…me. Damn looks like I'll be shopping today.

Ichigo quickly took a shower and got dressed. Today is going to be a long day. Ichigo started walking into town. He was thinking of places he could go, things that Rukia likes and what would fit into his budget.

"Get off of me" Ichigo heard a familiar female voice. Ichigo could see a man and woman arguing, He had started to walk closer to them when he realized the woman arguing was the waitress from the diner

"Senna?" Ichigo said interrupting her fight. Senna looked away from the man to see Ichigo. "Its you "She said surprised

"Who the hell is he?" The man said obviously mad

"None of your damn business" Senna barked back

"So is this the guy you have been screwing behind my back?" He said pointing at Ichigo

"I don't have to explain shit to you" Senna yelled back. The man grabbed her arm then raised his other hand to slap her. But before he could land a hit, his arm was grabbed by Ichigo

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Ichigo said "You are not gonna hit her"

"Mind your business carrot top" Ichigo got angry, he pulled back his fist and punched the man right in his face. He fell hard and Ichigo had seemed to knock him unconscious. "Wow, thanks…..I forgot your name" Senna said relieved

"It's Ichigo"

"Right, like a strawberry" She said smiling

"No more like one who protects" Ichigo declared. Rukia constantly called him a strawberry, he accepted it as his nickname but only Rukia could use it.

"I think I like strawberry better" Senna walked up to Ichigo and stared at him. He blushed when he realized a pretty girl was looking at him.

"What?" He said trying to hide the blush.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Senna said laughing at him

"No, thanks I have a lot to"

"Please, I have to repay you for what you did" She insisted. "No, really, I have to shop for my girlfriend." Ichigo replied

"Shopping, OMG I'm a pro at gift shopping, let me buy you lunch and I can help you pick out a present." Senna said with pleading eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but fall weak to the pleading eyes. He found Senna to be beautiful and hard to say no to.

"Sure" He agreed. She smiled and grabbed Ichigo's arm, "We have some shopping to do."

Senna took Ichigo to a little café in town. She talked about how great the food was and how she wish she worked at the café. They ordered their food and Ichigo decided to bring up the incident from earlier.

"So was that guy your boyfriend"

"EX-BOYFRIEND!" Senna exclaimed

"Yeah I guess"

"Yeah, he is such a jerk, I can't believe he was gonna hit me in public"

"Has he hit you before?" Senna remained quiet at Ichigo question. He knew the answer was yes. "How could you let him hit you?"

"I didn't let him hit me, he just did, it happens when he gets drunk" Senna said trying to justify her ex boyfriend's actions

"That's no excuse" Ichigo exclaimed

"People change when they become drunk Ichigo. Recently he has been stressing out and he decides to drink to relieve that stress"

"He also hits you"

"Not the point!" Senna was now a little angry, she realized how rude she sounded "Can we drop it Ichigo, I just ended thing with him, which should be enough"

Senna was beginning to tear, Ichigo decided to quickly change to subject. "So there is an indoor market thing going on?" Ichigo asked pretending like everything was fine

"Yes, you could probably find a present for you girlfriend there; by the way what's her name?"

"Rukia"

"Pretty name, well let's get it started, you can tell me all about her as we shop"

Senna paid the bill and she and Ichigo went to the indoor markets. Throughout the day, Ichigo and Senna looked for things for Rukia. They found dresses, skirts, toys and other things she liked, but Ichigo wanted it to get something she would love. Hours had gone by and Ichigo had found nothing, he didn't realize it was 10pm. The whole day moved by so fast. I'm happy I hung out with Senna, she is beautiful and funny…..What the hell am I thinking I have Rukia. Ichigo looked to down to the girl who was walking beside him. She was happy and smiling something that Ichigo was happy to see. Ichigo had walked Senna home. She lived in midtown Karakura.

"Thanks Ichigo, so you got my number, and I have yours, I'll call you so we can get that present for Rukia" Senna said as she walked to her door

"Okay, thanks". Ichigo waited for Senna to walk inside her home before he made his way home

Ichigo was now laying in his bed waiting for the phone call, and just like magic his phone started ringing, He looked at the caller id and it was Rukia, the phone call he waited for all day.

"Miss me?" He answered

"Like crazy, hey Ichigo" Rukia said on the other line

"I miss you Rukia, how was the flight

"Okay, it was the private jet" She said sounding a bit bored with the concept of a jet.

"You make it sound like a car; anyway what did you do today"

"Lots of boring meetings talking about the company and the plans for the week, But you wouldn't believe who is here"

"Kiyone right? Her sister is the 4th division's vice president"

"No, it's your cousin Kaien, he is here in China!"

"What seriously….why?" After asking why he realized that Kaien is now the vice president of the 13th division and he mention to Ichigo that he would be on a business trip, he just never put two and two together. "Never mind, I know why"

"Yeah he is really nice and really funny"

"He hasn't tried anything right?

"No, why would he, besides I am in love with his cousin"

"That's right"

"So what did you do today" Rukia asked him. Ichigo was ready to tell her all about his day but he thought if it was a good idea to not mention Senna, he didn't know how Rukia would react to him spending his time with another girl while she was away.

"Nothing really, stayed home and played video games, most thinking about you" Ichigo couldn't believe he was actually lying to Rukia, the one person he was always honest with.

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun, except the part about thinking of me" Rukia chuckled

They stayed up talking for a couple hours until Rukia finally called it a night

"I gotta wake up for breakfast with the Women's Association, they are trying to recruit woman into the Gotei 13. Then me and Kiyone are going shopping for dresses because we have to go to a Holiday Ball, later in the night" Rukia said yawning after

"Well you have a full day, make sure to call me" Ichigo said

"Of course that's the part of the day I look forward to"

"Love you midget"

"Love you strawberry"

Ichigo hung up the phone and laid on his bed, talking to Rukia on the phone always made him feel better. Tomorrow, I will find her the perfect gift. He said to himself before he drifted off to sleep.

RING RING RING

Ichigo woke up to his phone ringing, it was noon and he was still in bed, Currently school was out for winter break and he wanted to sleep in as much as possible. He looked at his phone. It was Senna.

"Hello?" Ichigo said obviously annoyed from the rude awakening

"You lazy strawberry, your still sleeping, get your ass up" Senna yelled.

"Ugh, it's my winter break"

"Yeah its mine too, now we have to finish shopping for your girlfriend's present"

True, I have to find Rukia's present

"Okay, I am getting up" Ichigo said as he sat up in his bed. "Good I'll meet you at the park downtown"

"OK, see you in 30 minutes" Ichigo said before hanging up.

Ichigo met up with Senna who was sitting on a bench in the park

"Hey Senna"

"Hey strawberry"

"Don't call me that

"Yeah yeah" Senna said ignoring him. Mean while at the park Tatsuki and Orihime were walking.

"So Tatsuki, I think I should make curry rice ketchup." Orihime said smiling at her best friend

"Like curry rice flavored Ketchup?" Tatsuki asked confused

"Exactly" Tatsuki shook her head she could believe some of the things that Orihime said.

"Hey isn't that Ichigo" Orihime whispered to Tatsuki. Tatsuki turned to Orihime who was now looking at Ichigo with a girl, a very pretty one at that.

"It is, but who is that chick he is with"

"Maybe a cousin"

"Or maybe another woman, Rukia has been gone for a day and he is already on a new girl" Tatsuki said. She was mad; she could tell Ichigo was attracted to Senna.

"Let's go"

"What, we have to spy on Ichigo"

"No, plus you know he won't cheat on Rukia" Tatsuki lowered her head in defeat "Yeah I guess. The two girls made their way toward the grocery store. Orihime was still very much in love with Ichigo even though 3 months had passed. She knew that Ichigo would never cheat on Rukia.

Ichigo and Senna left the park and walked around Karakura. They had searched in all the stores but Ichigo still could not find the present. It had been hours of walking and searching when they reached the Mega-mall. "Lets try the mall" Senna said excited.

"No" Ichigo yelled

"And why the hell not"

"I hate mall, I usually see kids from my school"

"You are so anti social"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too" Senna yelled before laughing. "Look, they have a wide selection of stuff, stop acting like a bitch and go in"

"I'm not a bitch….okay lets go" Ichigo said as he walked towards the mall. This is all for Rukia.

The mall had a lot of the same stuff Ichigo had seen around town but Senna had fun she actually started shopping and had Ichigo carry most of the bags.

"Seriously, Senna! I need to get a present for my girlfriend"

"Okay okay, I got a little carried away. "Senna said laughing. She looked around her for some decent stores when she came across a crowd in front of a store. "I wonder what's going on over there"

"Looks like they just open a new store" Ichigo replied "Wanna check it out?".Senna nodded and followed Ichigo to the store.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo yelled. Senna just laughed at his sudden outburst. It was a Chappy store  
"What's wrong strawberry?"

"My girlfriend has a weird and unhealthy obsession with Chappy"

"Never heard of it" Senna said a bit confused.

"It's a rabbit cartoon character"

"Cool, so if Rukia loves Chappy, this is the perfect place to shop." Senna suggested. Ichigo realized how great the idea was." Great, let's go" The store was huge it had clothing, toys, bags shoes and jewelry. Ichigo and Senna made their way to the jewelry to look for the perfect present meanwhile Momo and Izuru walked into the Chappy store.

"I can't believe, there is a Chappy store, Rukia would love this"

"Yeah she probably would" Izuru said smiling. Ever since Momo and Toshiro broke up she had been spending a lot of time with Izuru. They had been friends since junior high so she considered him one of her best friends, but she was not aware of Izuru's feelings for her.

Izuru and Momo walked towards the other sections. When Momo noticed an orange haired boy at the jewelry stand.

"Ichigo?" She said to herself. Izuru looked up. "Hmmm, Ichigo is here, probably shopping for Rukia."

"Yeah he should know how much Rukia loves chap- WHO IS SHE?" Momo was shocked to see Ichigo shopping with another girl. Momo ducked down to spy, Izuru followed reluctantly hiding behind a clothing rack with Momo. Momo moved close enough so she could hear the conversation.

"This is perfect, Ichigo" Senna said admiring a necklace that had a pedant of Chappy winking.

"It is perfect" Ichigo agreed. "I'll take it" Ichigo said to the sales woman

"There is sale going on for the grand opening buy one necklace get the second free" Ichigo didn't see the point of getting a second on but he saw the way Senna looked at the necklace, Even though the necklace was for Rukia, he could tell she liked it too.

"Okay sure, the same on please" Ichigo said as he handed the woman the money

"Why buy two?" Senna asked. Momo was now very worried from her point of view it looked like Ichigo was buying another girl a necklace. And with all the bags in his hand it looked like he too this girl on a whole shopping spree. She tried to listen more but then Izuru pulled her away. "Its rude to spy on people Momo"

"He could be cheating on my friend and you expect me to let it go" Momo argued

"Yes! If he is cheating it will be found out by Rukia eventually" Izuru dragged Momo out by her hand despite her protests.

Back to Ichigo, he could feel someone watching him but when he turned to where Momo and Izuru once were to see no one.

"You didn't answer strawberry head." Senna said disrupting Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Oh, the two necklaces, I saw how much you liked Rukia's necklace so I might as well get you one too."

"Thanks, I actually kinda like this Chappy stuff, its super cute; I can see why Rukia likes it"

"I hope you don't become too obsessed"

"Shut up and help me put it on". Ichigo walked up behind Senna and helped her put her necklace on. Meanwhile Izuru had managed to pull Momo to the door and before she exited she saw Ichigo putting on the necklace which only confirmed her suspicions.

"Since we found the present let's celebrate, karaoke?" Senna suggested

"No!"

"Why not"

"It's not really my scene"

"Shut the hell up, you're going!"

Ichigo ended up going with Senna, he didn't regret it though, and He had fun. After he walked her home only to be invited inside by who he thought was her mother

"She is actually my aunt" Senna explained to Ichigo while they watched TV in her living room. "My mom lives in Kyoto. When I was four my father died. My mom raised me by herself till I was 12, then she remarried. He was a terrible man, he used to hit me and my mother all the time and my mother would just sit there and take it or let me get hit. My aunt hated my mom for that so she took me from Kyoto when I was 15 and moved me here. A few months ago, my mom called the police on him and he was arrested, she has apologized a million times, but it was only recently that I realized how blind love is."

Senna and Ichigo ended up talking till about one in the morning.

"Lets hang out tomorrow, even though the present hunt has ended, I like hanging out with you" Senna said to Ichigo at the door.

"Sure, call me tomorrow" Ichigo said waving goodbye.

RING RING RING

Ichigo was just a few houses down from his own when his cell went off. His face lit up to see Rukia's name on the caller ID.

"Hey midget"

"Hi Ichigo" Rukia sounded scared and sad when she answered. He automatically could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?

"Nothing!" Her voice suddenly brightened up

"You sure?"

"Yes, how was your day?" She asked more excited. He didn't want to mention the shopping because would know he was getting her a present and he didn't want to mention Senna.

"Nothing really, I wanna hear about your day" He said trying to change the subject

"Nothing, really the breakfast with the ladies, then shopping with Kiyone and her sister Isane."

"Wasn't there supposed to be a ball tonight"

"Yeah, I went to that" Ichigo seemed to notice she sounded sad again

"Was everything okay?

"Yeah…honestly I don't want to talk about this place because I would rather be with you... I just want to hear your voice, I just wanna listen to you" Ichigo was a little confused but he decided to accept it and talk to her for the next hour.

"So I still think Keigo should get muttered" Ichigo waited for her to reply. "Rukia?" He soon heard snoring on the other line "Goodnight Midget. He said laughing to himself.

For the rest of the week, Ichigo and Senna hung out, they went to see movies, and they went shopping, arcade, dining, and a lot of other things. Ichigo enjoyed hanging out with Senna. At first he was a bit flustered because Senna was seriously beautiful but as time went on he realized he had no romantic feelings for Senna, she was just a really good friend he enjoyed talking to. He usually hung out with Senna all day then talk to Rukia all night

"I can't believe this our last day to hang out" Senna said to Ichigo as they walked around town

"Yeah, I know so what do you want to do, it's your choice" Ichigo suggested

"Okay then, I really wanna go ice skating"

"Uh I don't know"

"My choice! Remember?"

"Yeah your right" Ichigo agreed. Ichigo and Senna made their way to the skating rink. They both acted like kids it was Christmas Eve so Ichigo wanted Senna to enjoy herself.

After hours of fun, Ichigo and Senna walked around the park.

"Today doesn't have to be our last day to hang out" Ichigo said to Senna

"Yes it does, you must want to spend time with Rukia, and she is coming back tomorrow"

"So what, I want Rukia to meet you, I think she would love you"

"No girl wants to come home from being away from her boyfriend to meet some new girl" Senna said teasing Ichigo

"She isn't like that"

"So she knows that we have been hanging out" Senna asked skeptically. Ichigo knew he never told Rukia about Senna, it just wouldn't be something he should mention on the phone.

"No, I want her to meet you in person"

"Whatever, but I can't meet her yet, I'm going to Kyoto"

"You're moving to Kyoto?" Ichigo asked surprised

"No, I'm going to visit my mother and spend time with her before Christmas break is over" Senna explained. She looked when she realized she was only a few blocks from home. "I think this is where we say goodbye for now"

"Yeah I guess I had fun this week, thanks for a good time" Ichigo said to her. Senna smiled at Ichigo and hugged him. "See ya strawberry". Ichigo watched Senna walk away. He smiled to himself then made his way home.

As he made his way to his door, he noticed a girl sitting at his doorstep.

"Tatsuki? What are you doing here?" Ichigo said to his childhood friend/

"Just wanted to talk" She said

"What's up?"

"Haven't seen you since school let out for break"

"Yeah, I have been busy"

"Doing what exactly?" Tatsuki now had a serious tone

"Errands for my dad"

"Like?" Her questions were being to annoy Ichigo

"What's with the questions" He yelled

"Nothing, I just want you to know, Rukia loves you"

"I know this Tatsuki, what's up with you?"

"Forget it" Tatsuki said walking away, leaving Ichigo confused from the little talk.

Tatsuki was so annoyed with Ichigo. She knew he had been hanging out with another girl for the week while Rukia was gone

Flashback

Tatsuki and Orihime made their way to Rangiku's house. She was having a sleepover with the girls. Momo had just left with Izuru and his family for a trip to Tokyo. Rukia and Kiyone were in China, so Tatsuki and Orihime had come over.

"Gossip time" Rangiku announced as the girls got comfortable in their pajamas.

"So, I heard from Ikkaku that Izuru has a big crush on Momo and he took her with his family because he is planning to confess, as long as she gets along with his family"

"That's so romantic" Orihime stated. DING DONG. Rangiku got up to see who was at her door. She opened the door to see Keigo and Mizuro in pajamas. "Why are you two here?" Rangiku asked rudely

"Aww come on let us in" Rangiku laughed "Sure it will be fun to have some boys but no sleeping over"

Keigo and Mizuro agreed. "They came in to join gossip time" Rangiku said showing the girls the new guests. "Okay Orihime, any gossip you know" Rangiku asked resuming the gossip.

"No, I don't really like to spread rumors" Orhime said shyly

"Well I got one" Keigo said.

"Spill it "Rangiku said eagerly

"I saw Ichigo with some girl at the arcade Tuesday" Tatsuki automatically began to gain interest

"Any idea who she was? I know it wasn't Rukia since she is in China."Mizuro asked

"What did she look like" Tatsuki asked seriously

"Short, dark hair up in a pony tail-"

"That's the girl we saw Ichigo with at the park on Monday" Orhime said

"Funny I saw him with girl like that at the movies on Thursday" Rangiku eyes widened "Do you think he is cheating?"

"I don't know but that girl was hot!" Keigo added.

End of Flashback

If Ichigo ever cheated on Rukia, Tatsuki would never forgive him.

It was now around eleven, Ichigo was getting excited even though he wouldn't see Rukia till tomorrow night he was still excited. He decided to call her.

"Hey strawberry" She said after the first ring

"I get to see you tomorrow, I have really missed you "

"I know, the feelings mutual" Rukia chuckled.

"So overall how would you say your week without me went?

"Pretty good, I had Kiyone and Kaien, they made the week great" Ichigo wanted to hear miserable but at least his girlfriend was happy. "What about you?"

"Nothing mostly stayed in the house" Ichigo couldn't believe he was lying again, but he knew he had to tell her the truth when she came home.

"Hold on Ichigo" He waited for minute the Rukia came back."I'm sorry, Ichigo, my brother wants to speak to me, and I'll call back"

"Okay" He hung up and rested his head on his pillow. He didn't realize how tied he was until his eyes were hard to keep open

"Wake up sleepy head" Ichigo heard a sweet voice calling to him, from the brightness he could tell it was morning, Christmas morning. He turned to his side to see who was calling him. It was Rukia, right there by sitting beside him on his bed.

"This has to be the best dream ever" He said still trying to grip reality

"Its not dream Ichigo, I'm home "Rukia said kissing him lightly on the lips. He blinked three times. He couldn't believe it

"I thought you weren't coming till tonight"

"Does it matter I'm here now" He quickly pulled her on top of him on his bed and kissed her passionately. He missed her so much and at that time realized how much he missed Rukia and how much he really loved her. "I got you something" He said after breaking away from the kiss. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a jewelry box... He handed to Rukia.

"For me?"

"Uh yeah" He said sarcastically. She opened up the box to see a sliver necklace with a Chappy pendent. She started to tear" Thank you Ichigo, but I didn't-"

"Its fine you just being here is all the present I need" Ichigo said before laying her down to kiss her. This was the perfect moment.


	6. Her Week without him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo isnt the only feeling guilty about his time away from Rukia. We see what Rukia has been doing while she is in China

Rukia was standing by the Kuchiki private jet as the luggage was being loaded

"Have a fun trip" Ichigo said talking to Rukia in the phone. She was about to board her plane to China with her brother

"Thank you, Ichigo, but I would rather be with you and my friends" Rukia said sadly

"Isn't Kiyone going too?"

"Yeah, her sister is the vice president of the 4th Division, so I guess it isn't that bad but I will still miss you"

"I will too but remember we will talk every night"

"Yeah we will, I gotta go, but I want you to know I love you, stupid strawberry"

"I love you, crazy midget" Rukia ended the call and turned to her brother who was heading for the jet.

"Are you ready Rukia?" Byakuya asked. "Yes" She forced a smile as she boarded the jet. This is going to be a long week.

The flight was about 3 hours long; Rukia and Byakuya exited the plane and were escorted to a limo that would take them to their hotel in Shanghai.

Byakuya and Rukia had a penthouse suite with four bedrooms 3 bathrooms, a living area and kitchen. Byakuya request that a couple of maids be allowed to work full time as his servants for the week. He paid them double what they made in a year.

Rukia got settled in her room. She had her own bathroom and a TV so she didn't mind. She layed on her bed thinking about Ichigo, she missed him terribly. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock.

"Come in" Byakuya walked in to Rukia's room, he had already changed into a black suit.

"We will be leaving soon. Yamamoto wants to see all the guests, He wants to introduce the new Vice president of the 13th division and he wants to announce all the planned events for this coming week."

"Alright, I will freshen up" Rukia said heading for the bathroom

"Oh and Rukia, we will be riding in a limo with the president of the 13th division Ukitake Jūshirō and his new vice president"

"Okay, I'll be ready soon"

Within ten minutes Rukia was ready and she headed downstairs to the lobby wither brother. As they made their way to the lobby, Rukia spotted Ukitake and smiled. Ukitake was always very caring to Rukia. He often brought her presents when he visited the Kuchiki home and He has even complimented her on her good grades in school. Rukia saw him as an uncle. Rukia had to admit Ukitake was extremely handsome for a middle age man. He had long white hair, which people confuse for grey hair.

"Hello Byakuya" Ukitake said when he noticed Byakuya. He looked to Byakuya's right and saw Rukia.

"Rukia, my dear, glad you could come" Ukitake said smiling to Rukia

"Thank you, I'm glad I could come too" Rukia said. Byakuya started looking around the lobby. "Where is your vice president?" He asked

"Oh, he hasn't come down yet, I wonder what is keeping him"

"HEYYY UKITAKE" a male voice screamed across the lobby. Ukitake turned to see his vice president running toward them. "Glad you made it down, we almost left you" Ukitake joked

"Sorry, the hotel forgot to give me the cool mints on my pillow" He said laughing. He turned to see the other two people. He looked at Byakuya, who gave him a cold stare. Geez this man has a stick up his ass. He looked over to the girl beside him. She was small and petite had pale skin, black hair and violet eyes. He soon realized who she was and he could tell she knew he was because she was shocked and her mouth was open and her eyes widened.

"Hey there Rukia, weird running into you in a another country" Kaien said smiling at her

"K-Kaien, w-what are you doing here in China" Rukia asked still shocked. Byakuya and Ukitake looked at the exchange curiously.

"Uh, it's kind of mandatory since I am the vice president of the 13th Division."

"WHAT!" Rukia yelled "Ichigo didn't tell me this."

"He probably never talks about his devilishly good looking cousin" Kaien joked.

"So your Ichigo Kurosaki's cousin?" Byakuya said as he looked Kaien up and down. "Its explains your lack of manners"

"Oh, my fault, 'Mr. Kuchiki'" Kaien said with mockery. "I am Kaien Shiba, the new vice president of the 13th division." Byakuya just looked at the man, then turned away to walk to the doors. Ukitake followed behind and then Rukia and Kaien did.

In the limo, Ukitake and Byakuya had been talking, mostly about how the company was doing, which bored Rukia. Kaien wasn't really in to the business talk but he could see how bored Rukia was.

"So why are you here?" Kaien asked Rukia

"Yamamoto thought it would be nice that his employees bring their families." Rukia replied

"I should have brought Ichigo" He said laughing.

"That would have been great" Rukia said, she sighed, now she was reminded she was in China without her boyfriend

"I wish Miyako was here." Kaien said sadly

"Who?"

"My girlfriend, we have been dating for two years and I am in love with her"

"She sounds great, what is she like?"

"She is strong, beautiful, and smart; she is actually an executive in my division"

"Really, is she here?"

"No, she had a family emergency, but I can't wait to see her". From the look Kaien had in his eyes, Rukia could tell Kaien felt strongly about this woman. The limo ride was about twenty minutes. They had arrived at the Gotei 13 of China, where they entered the building and joined the rest of the presidents, vice presidents and executives of the other division.

"All Presidents please follow me to the front." The usher said. Rukia was left standing with Kaien as her brother and Ukitake made their way to the front.

"Rukia, you are here" A familiar female voice said to her. She turned to see Kiyone. "Hey Kiyone, I am so glad to see you" Rukia quickly hugged her friend. "Yeah, this week is going to be great, don't worry, I know you probably miss Ichigo, but we will have fun, I promise"

"Yeah, plus I'm here, I'm more fun than that uptight Ichigo, it's hard to believe we are related!" Kaien said. Kiyone looked at the man curiously. He looked a lot like Ichigo.

"Hello, my name is Kiyone Kotestu" She greeted Kaien. "I am Kaien Shiba, nice to meet you" Kaien replied.

"The new vice president of the 13th division?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, why do you seem so shocked?"

"You are a major hottie, if you haven't notice" Kaien just laughed at Kiyone's comment. "Thank you"

"He is Ichigo's cousin" Rukia explained to Kiyone. Kiyone would have guessed that Kaien was Ichigo's hot older brother.

"Well, ladies I must go prepare for the meeting, you ladies should take your seats" Kaien said.

Rukia and Kiyone sat next to each other. Soon the meeting started. Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni came to the podium to speak; he had to be going on ninety. He started the company when he was 16 and now his company is one of the greatest companies to exist. The meeting consisted of introductions and inducting Kaien into the company officially. All the captains talked about plans for the future. To be honest, Rukia found it a bit interesting. Yamamoto announced there would be Holiday ball the tomorrow night. Rukia seemed a bit excited about going. The meeting took about five hours. As Rukia and Kiyone got up to leave they were called by Unohana Retsu, the President of 4th Division.

Rukia thought Unohana had to one of the most beautiful women to grace Japan. She had long black hair that was in a long braid. Even though, no one really knows her age, people say she is like 50, but she did not look a day over 25.

"Ms. Kuchiki and Ms. Kotestu, please join me." She said sweetly. Both girls made their way to the beautiful president. "Hello ladies, I would like to inform you of the breakfast gathering we are having tomorrow, it's for the Women's Association. We would like more ladies to join the Gotei 13. I hope to see you both"

"Yes, of course" Rukia and Kiyone answered in unison.

"Good, I'll see you both tomorrow night." Unohana said as she walked away. Kiyone's sister, Isane ran up to us.

"Hello Rukia, you will be coming with me and Kiyone tomorrow for dress shopping for the ball, I discussed it with your brother, and he thinks it's a good idea..." She said before turning to Kiyone. "Lets go, we are having dinner with Ms. Unohana" Rukia nodded to Isane, Shopping wouldn't be that bad.

"Okay" Kiyone hugged Rukia goodbye and left with her sister, Byakuya soon made his way to Rukia. "We have reservations at a restaurant, let's go have dinner" Rukia followed her brother out before glancing at Kaien. He waved to Rukia and she smiled back. Rukia couldn't help but be happy, her friend was in China with her and Kaien was also there, she never realized but she smiled a lot when she was next to Kaien, it was probably because he looked like Ichigo.

Nightfall had come and Rukia was lying in her bed. She pulled out her phone and called Ichigo.

"Miss me?" He answered after a couple rings

"Like crazy, hey Ichigo"Rukia replied happily

"I miss you Rukia, how was the flight"

"Okay, it was the private jet" She said, she didn't really care for the jet; she thought it was a waste of money.

"You make it sound like a car; anyway what did you do today"

"Lots of boring meetings talking about the company and the plans for the week, But you wouldn't believe who is here"

"Kiyone right? Her sister is the 4th division's vice president"

"No, it's your cousin Kaien, he is here in China!"

"What seriously….why?" Ichigo exclaimed, and then there was a pause. "Never mind, I know why"

"Yeah he is really nice and really funny"

"He hasn't tried anything right?

"No, why would he, besides I am in love with his cousin"

"That's right" Ichigo said laughing

"So what did you do today" Rukia asked him

"Nothing really, stayed home and played video games, most thinking about you" He replied. Rukia thought that was weird. He never liked to stay in the house because of his dad.

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun, except the part about thinking of me" Rukia chuckled

They stayed up talking for a couple hours until Rukia finally called it a night

"I gotta wake up for breakfast with the Women's Association, they are trying to recruit woman into the Gotei 13. Then me and Kiyone are going shopping for dresses because we have to go to a Holiday Ball, later in the night" Rukia said yawning after

"Well you have a full day, make sure to call me" Ichigo said

"Of course that's the part of the day I look forward to"

"Love you midget"

"Love you strawberry" Rukia said before hanging up the phone. She smiled as she put her phone down and fell asleep.

Rukia woke up to her hotel phone ringing.

"Hello" Rukia answered tiredly

"This is your 8 A.M. wake up call" the voice said. Rukia just remembered that she had to go to the breakfast party. "Thank you" She said before hanging up and hoping in the shower.

Rukia met up with Kiyone and Isane who were waiting in the hotel lobby. All of the presidents and vice presidents along with their family were in the same hotel. Of course only Byakuya and Yamamoto stayed in penthouse suites, while everyone had deluxe suites. Rukia wore a yellow sundress that reached her knees.

"Hey Rukia" Kiyone said waving. "Good morning" Isane said to Rukia.

"Good morning"

"I hope you slept well" Isane asked politely. She is so different from Kiyone who was usually loud and forgot her manners sometime. "Yes, thank you" Rukia said smiling.

"Okay, let's go, the breakfast thing is going on in one of the conferences rooms at the hotel." Kiyone said as she led the way.

When they arrived Rukia felt nervous, most of the women there were smart and educated and came from good money. Even though her last name was Kuchiki, she knew she wasn't truly a Kuchiki.

"Hello ladies thank you for joining me for this wonderful party" Unohana said over a microphone" I would like to ask that you all be seated."

Rukia and Kiyone followed Isane to her table and they sat down. Unohana proceeded to talk about woman in the Gotei 13, its importance and how much we need to show our strength and intelligence in a male dominated field of work. After the speech, we were served breakfast and tea. Unohana had been going to all the tables, talking to everyone. All the girls seemed so proper and well educated. Rukia knew she wasn't dumb but she didn't feel smart.

Rukia ate her breakfast then excused herself from the table so she could use the bathroom. She walked into the ladies restroom where she went into the stall. She wanted sometime anyway from the women. That's when she heard two women walk in. Rukia peeked thru the crack in the stall door. She didn't really know them.

"Wow, I can't believe how fabulous you look in that dress"

"Thanks, but you should see my dress for the ball, it is gonna make heads turn but there is only one guy I am trying to impress."

"Mr. Kuchiki, rite?" Rukia couldn't believe it, there was a woman who was interested in her brother.

"Yes, since I got the job as his sectary I have been trying to get him to notice me"

"Well, you are gorgeous, I am sure he will fall for you" Rukia already knew Byakuya would not date someone like her. She had long green hair, she had nice body but the way she was dressing showed it all off and I mean all.

"Yeah, I mean he married that trash from Tokyo, so it would be an upgrade" That trash she was referring to was Hisana Rukia's sister and she didn't appreciate what that woman said. Rukia was ready to bust open the stall but the next comment made her stop.

"Byakuya was almost disowned after her married that woman and adopted his sister"

"Yeah, he almost sacrificed his title for what? And that Rukia girl is just mooching off the man, how dare she, if he keep Rukia around, it will be hard for Byakuya to move on" Rukia could help but be hurt by what they had said. The girls decided to leave, without knowing they had Rukia crying over what they said.

Rukia went to the bathroom sink and washed her face. She made sure to make it look like she wasn't crying. If Kiyone knew Rukia was crying. She would probably have a fit. Rukia joined the party and tried to enjoy herself.

"Yay for shopping" Kiyone said as they were driven to the boutiques. Rukia accompanied Kiyone and Isane as they searched for dresses for the ball. Byakuya handed Rukia the card to his Swiss bank account. He told her to by whatever she needed.

"Bella Couture?" Rukia said as they arrived in front of the boutique.

"Yes, Ms. Bella is a British designer that moved to China, she makes some of the most beautiful dresses" Isane stated. Isane walked in as Kiyone and Rukia followed close behind. Walking into the store, there were so many beautiful dresses.

"How does this one look?" Kiyone said coming out with a yellow dress that came to her knees, it had ruffles and no straps.

"Its perfect "Rukia said being completely amazed about how great the dress was. Kiyone had tried on 12 dresses, but she had finally found the one. Rukia picked up a dress, she tried it on but didn't let Kiyone or Isane see it but she loved how it looked. Isane got a simple purple dress, came past her knees. They all paid for their dresses. Happy with their decisions, they returned to the hotel to get ready.

Rukia had taken a while to get ready for the ball, but she got help from the maids that were required to work full time. She stood in front of the mirror to see herself. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that was cut low so you could see some cleavage with a slit at the leg. Her hair was up in a bun with her one bang still out. She walked out of her bedroom only to see Byakuya waiting for her. He was almost too stunned to speak, He little sister was all grown up and beautiful.

"You look beautiful, Rukia" He said to her. Rukia blushed a bit, he never really complimented her.

"Thank you" Rukia replied, forced a smile. Byakuya could tell something was bothering her. That's when there was a knock at the door. One of the maids answered, it was the woman from the bathroom at the breakfast party, Byakuya's secretary. She was where in a very short black dress that outlined all her curves.

"Hello, Mr. Kuchiki" She said smiling at him, she looked down at Rukia, with disgust. "Hello, Ms. Rukia" she said with a fake smile.

"What is it, Yoshi?" Byakuya asked.

"Mr. Yamamoto called, he has requested that you and Rukia have your seating arrangements at the ball changed, you will now be sitting at the same table as Mr. Yamamoto himself."

"Thank you, is that all?"

"Yes sir" She said. She left the room and Rukia hung her head low, she was still upset about the conversion she heard earlier

"What's wrong Rukia" Rukia looked up. "Nothing" She said trying to fake a smile

"If it is about my secretary Yoshi, don't mind what she says, you are not a burden to me" Byakuya said. Rukia was surprised he knew. "She is just a petty and jealous woman, who I was planning on letting go anyway, she spreads too much gossip around the workplace."

Rukia just smiled. He held his handout to Rukia. "Shall we go?"

Byakuya would never admit but he always made sure Rukia was happy and he cares for her deeply.

Rukia and Byakuya arrived at the ball twenty minutes later. They exited the limo and made their entrance to the ball. As they walked in, everyone had their eyes on them. All the women were drooling over Byakuya, including Yoshi. They strolled passed the staring people and until were greeted by the president of the 8th division,Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Hello Byakuya, showing up fashionably late I see" he greeted.

"A noble is never late, everyone else is just early" he retorted with a smile

"Hello Rukia haven't seen you in some time, how are you my dear" Shunsui said to Rukia

"Yes, sir, it has been some time now" Rukia said bowing and greeting him formerly.

"No need for all the formalities, but I do hope you will join the Gotei 13 when you finish college, preferably my division" he insisted "My division has always been a place where women are found all over the work place"

This was true, His staff was 89% women, the rest were nerds, which gave Shunsui the advantage of being the best looking male in the work place

"Or maybe, Rukia could join a division ran by a woman" A female voice said from behind. The group turned to see Soi Fon, the president of the 2nd division. Soi Fon was incredibly smart and successful. She made her way to the top of the second division with 5 years. Rukia remembered her from Byakuya's induction ceremony, when he became a president

"Hello Byakuya, Hello Rukia" She said greeting them. "So Rukia, have you decided what division you would like to join"

Before she could answer, Byakuya interjected "She is still deciding"

Rukia was grateful for his interruption. She didn't understand why everyone expected her to work for Gotei 13. Byakuya excused them and they walked in search of their table.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, if it isn't the prince of the Gotei 13." A sly voice said. Byakuya turned to see three men sitting at a table. The man who spoke was Gin Ichimaru, the president of the third division.

"Hello Gin, the child prodigy" Byakuya replied.

"Aww thank you" Gin said getting up to shake Byakuya's hand. He then turned to see Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to see you again, it's been almost four years since I saw you at president induction for me and your brother." Rukia didn't like Gin at all. She had learned a lot about Gin from Byakuya. He informed Rukia that he was conniving and love to manipulate people.

"Hello Aizen, Hello Kaname" Byakuya said to the other two men with Gin. Rukia suddenly remembered what Ikkaku told her a few days ago.

Flashback

"That's probably because Byakuya shelters you, but the Arrancar Mafia has been around for years, smuggling money and running most cities in Japan. Have you ever met Sosuke Aizen?"

"Yes, he is the president of the 5th division of the Gotei 13."

"Yeah, well some people believe he is the godfather of the Arrancar Mafia. Along with his lackeys, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. But it's just a rumor; it's never been proven that he runs a mafia."Ikkaku informed Rukia.

End of Flashback

"Rukia, let us find our seats" Byakuya said trying to lead his sister away from them.

"Oh yes, you have been moved to the CEO's table" Kaname stated coldly

"Yes, I have"

"Wow, the noble gets to sit with the boss, how lucky of you, I mean you have been working for the Gotei 13 for four years, and you automatically became a president, it's probably because your grandfather was the former president, and I guess the position is rightfully yours" Aizen said in a mocking tone

"So that means Rukia will become the next president" Gin inquired

"She doesn't have to"

"But that was your grandfather's dream, to have the sixth division run by the Kuchiki, so either Rukia will do it or you can knock up that cute sectary of yours" Gin said. Rukia could believe what she was hearing. She looked at Byakuya who was clearly angry even though he didn't show it, Rukia could tell.

"Have a good night gentlemen" Byakuya said to them, and then directed Rukia to their table.

When they were far enough from the table Rukia decided to bring up something she heard

"Grandfather Kuchiki wanted me to become a member of the Gotei 13?"

"He wants to keep the division in the family, but you don't have to do anything you don't want, but the Gotei 13 is a good option"

"I will give it serious thought" Rukia said to her brother. The reached there able where Yamamoto, Ukitake, Shunsui, Kaien and the vice presidents of the 1st division and 8th division were sitting.

"Rukia my dear" Ukitake said getting up. "This is Nanao Ise, Shunsui's vice president.

"Hello Rukia" Nanao said shaking Rukia's hand."And this is Chōjirō Sasakibe.

Rukia greeted both them turned to a familiar face that was drinking wine.

"Hi Kaien" Rukia said sitting in the chair next to him

"Hey Rukia, this wine is great, you should have some" He said, he seemed to be tipsy.

"No thanks Kaien"

For the next 3 hours Rukia spent her time with Kaien and Kiyone when she arrived. The girls mostly sat and watched Kaien drink wine as he made them laugh with his drunken humor.

A little after midnight, Rukia and Kiyone lost a very drink Kaien. They had searched throughout the whole ballroom. Rukia found Kaien with his upper body hanging over a balcony.

"What are you doing Kaien?!"

"I'm trying to go downstairs but its ssssoooo far away"

"I'll help you, why do you wanna go down stairs"

"I gotta go home its past curfew, my mom is gonna kill me" He screamed. Rukia couldn't help but laugh

"Oh my, is Kaien drunk?" Ukitake asked coming to the balcony

"Yes sir, he drank a lot of wine"

"I need to find someone to take him home"

"I can do it"

"I don't know, he might pass out"

"Don't worry; I am stronger than you think"

"Okay, but what will your brother say?"

"Tell him, I was tired and I didn't want to bother him so Kaien brought me home

"Good lie, you must lie to him a lot" he joked.

Rukia quietly Helped Kaien downstairs and hailed a taxi to take them back to the hotel. Throughout the cab ride, Kaien talked about Miyako and how great she was, which made Rukia smile.

As they walked into the hotel lobby Kaien started to regain his composure.

"Thanks Rukia, but I don't think you should be walking a grown man to his room" He said perfectly

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah I am, right now it looks like there is two Rukia's, actually you kinda look like Miyako." Rukia just laughed it off as Kaien walked her to her room.

"So Ms. Kuchiki this is your stop, good night and thank you" Kaien said to Rukia when they got to her suite.

"Thank you Kaien, I will see you at breakfast tomorrow" Rukia said

"…" Rukia was waiting for Kaien to reply or move but he just stood there staring at her.

"What's wr-" Rukia's sentence was cutoff when Kaien smashed his lip on hers. Rukia was shocked Kaien was kissing her. She didn't know what to do, she knew she had to stop him but for some reason his touch reminded her of Ichigo. Just when Rukia felt herself getting weak thinking of Ichigo, Kaien pulled away "Sorry" He said before walking away.

He left Rukia standing there shocked. She walked into her bedroom where she laid on her bed and tears started rolling down her face. I just kissed Kaien, well he kissed me but I was about to kiss him back all because…..OMG, Kaien is Ichigo's cousin, what is he gonna do when he finds out. As all the thoughts floated around her head she found herself crying even more. Finally around 1:30 am, Rukia had calm down; she was ready to call Ichigo. He answered after a few rings

"Hey midget"

"Hi Ichigo" Rukia replied

"What's wrong?" Rukia had no idea he could hear the despair in her voice. She wasn't ready to tell him what happen

"Nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, how was your day?"She asked, all she wanted was to hear Ichigo

"Nothing really, I wanna hear about your day" He said

"Nothing, really the breakfast with the ladies, then shopping with Kiyone and her sister Isane." Rukia didn't want him to ask about the ball, but he did.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a ball tonight" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, I went to that" Rukia couldn't hide the sadness when she said that

"Was everything okay?

"Yeah…honestly I don't want to talk about this place because I would rather be with you... I just want to hear your voice, I just wanna listen to you" Rukia said, she knew Ichigo would find it weird but he kept talking until Rukia fell asleep.

Rukia woke up in her bed she was still in her dress from last night. She looked to her side and saw her phone was lying on her bed. Suddenly she remembered being on the phone with Ichigo then she remembered the kiss from Kaien. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" Rukia said. Kiyone walked into Rukia's room.

"Hey Rukia let's go to breakfast, your brother left already to go golfing with Ukitake, Shunsui and Yamamoto."

"Okay" Rukia said as she sat up "You slept in your dress?" Kiyone asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah I was on the phone with Ichigo and I feel asleep"

"Okay I will be in the suite area, so get ready" Rukia nodded the hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

Rukia and Kiyone made their way to the hotel café. "Table for three please" Kiyone said to the hostess. They were seated and Rukia couldn't help but worry about who the third guest was.

"I wish Kaien would hurry up and get down here" Kiyone said after looking at the menu. Rukia was not ready to see Kaien, she was still shocked by his actions "I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be back"

As soon as Kiyone made her way to the restroom, Kaien walked and told the hostess of his other guests.

"Hey Rukia" Kaien greeted which startled Rukia. She couldn't say anything, what was she supposed to say. "What's wrong Rukia?"

"Nothing" Rukia replied

"You sure, you're probably hung-over like me, I can't remember much last night"

"You can't?"

"No, unless the dream I had were my flashbacks"

"Seriously, what did you remember or see"

"I saw a taxi, a hotel, keys, vomit and Miyako" Rukia was shocked by the last word.

"Miyako?" Rukia asked "Yes, I remember kissing her in front of a hotel room, but since she isn't here it probably was a dream" Kaien replied.

Yes! He doesn't remember anything from last night; he thinks I was Miyako last night so emotionally he wasn't cheating.

Rukia decided to let the kiss ago and try to forget it ever happen. She spent the rest of the week with her brother, Kiyone and Kaien; there was a company picnic, a soccer game and raffles for charity. Rukia and Kaien had become good friends; He treated her like a little sister which helped her get over the kiss,

It was the last night in Shanghai; Rukia was excited because she missed her boyfriend. She was thinking of Ichigo constantly and just like magic her phone was ringing, it was Ichigo

"Hey strawberry" She said after the first ring

"I get to see you tomorrow, I have really missed you "

"I know, the feelings mutual" Rukia chuckled.

"So overall how would you say your week without me went?"

"Pretty good, I had Kiyone and Kaien, they made the week great" Rukia said, the kiss between her and Kaien popped up in her head but she shook it out of her head. "What about you?"

"Nothing mostly stayed in the house" Ichigo said. Rukia didn't understand why he was always in the house. She expected him to go out instead of sitting around. KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold on Ichigo." Rukia put her phone down to run and answer her door, it was Byakuya.

"Rukia, I need to discuss something with you" He said to her "Alright, I'll be right there"

As he left Rukia ran to her phone "I'm sorry, Ichigo, my brother wants to speak to me, and I'll call back"

"Okay" He said before He hung up. Rukia put down her phone then saw her brother waiting outside.

"What would you like to talk about" Rukia asked.

"Kaien Shiba leaves tomorrow morning and since I have nothing but boring paperwork to do, how about you leave with him for Karakura" Byakuya stated

"But, are you sure? Its Christmas and-"

"I know you miss Ichigo "Byakuya interrupted, and all I want for Christmas is to see my younger sister happy" Rukia was on the verge of crying, she was so happy

"Thank you so much" She said running to her brother. Byakuya smiled at Rukia. "Shouldn't you call Ichigo with the good news?"

Rukia thought about it. She wanted it to be a surprise. "No, I'll just pay him a visit tomorrow"

Rukia was so excited to be back in Karakura, She was sitting in a cab with Kaien on their way to the Kurosaki residence.

"You excited to see him" Kaien asked.

"Yes, I miss him a lot"

Kaien just looked at Rukia. Rukia didn't know but Kaien remembered the night he was drunk. He refused to tell Rukia though. He really did believe she was Miyako, but when he came to his senses he pulled away. He lied because how awkward it would have been for Rukia. The cab finally pulled up to the house and they made their way in.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Isshin yelled as Kaien and Rukia walked in.

"Merry Christmas Uncle "Kaien replied smiling. "Merry Christmas Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia said sweetly.

"Call me dad" He said winking. Rukia blushed

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?" Kaien asked after dropping his bags and lying on the couch.

"Karin is asleep and Yuzu is doing some last minute food shopping"

"Where is Ichigo" Rukia asked eagerly

"In his room…asleep" Isshin replied. Rukia smiled then ran to Ichigo's room.

She walked into the room, to see a sleeping Ichigo. She walked over to the bed and sat by his side. She admired him and smiled, she missed so much, and she almost began to cry now that she was with him. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Wake up sleepy head" Ichigo heard a sweet voice calling to him, from the brightness he could tell it was morning, Christmas morning. He turned to his side to see who was calling him. It was Rukia, right there by sitting beside him on his bed.

"This has to be the best dream ever" He said

"Its not dream Ichigo, I'm home "Rukia said kissing him lightly on the lips. He blinked three times. He couldn't believe it

"I thought you weren't coming till tonight"

"Does it matter I'm here now" He quickly pulled her on top of him on his bed and kissed her passionately. He missed her so much and at that time realized how much he missed Rukia and how much he really loved her. "I got you something" He said after breaking away from the kiss. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a jewelry box... He handed to Rukia.

"For me?"

"Uh yeah" He said sarcastically. She opened up the box to see a sliver necklace with a Chappy pendent. She started to tear" Thank you Ichigo, but I didn't-"

"Its fine you just being here is all the present I need" Ichigo said before laying her down to kiss her. This was the perfect moment. She was happy to be home with the man she loved but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Kaien kissed her and even though it didn't mean anything, it meant everything.


	7. Love Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia let their jealousy get the better of them

"How was your break Rukia" Momo asked as she came to Rukia's desk.

"It was good, China was a lot of fun and I spent my time in Karakura with Ichigo." Rukia said smiling. Winter break was over and school had begun. Rukia and Ichigo spent all their time together when she came home from China. Sadly Ichigo never told Rukia about Senna and Rukia never told Ichigo about Kaien." How was your break, Momo?"

"Good, me and Izuru are dating now and I'm so happy"

"I'm happy for you too." Rukia said playing with the necklace Ichigo had bought her for Christmas. Momo automatically recognized it as the necklace Ichigo picked out with Senna.

"Cute necklace, where did you get it?" Momo asked. She so badly want to tell Rukia what she saw but she knew it wasn't her business. "It was a present from Ichigo" Rukia answered.

"What did he do while you were in China?" Momo asked.

"He told me he was home all the time, nothing special" Rukia replied. Momo put on a fake smile and looked at Rukia's necklace

I can't believe Ichigo gave a necklace to Rukia and it's the same as his other girl Momo thought to herself. Momo thoughts were disturbed by the sudden appearance of Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said as he went to kiss Rukia. "Hey Momo"

"Oh hey Ichigo" Momo said. She hated Ichigo. She believed he cheated on Rukia. "Class is starting" the teacher said causing everyone to run to their seats.

"Hello everyone, I hope everyone had a good break" the teacher said "Now everyone this semester is when we read Shakespeare." Ichigo smiled a bit, he enjoys Shakespeare.

"Now I am gonna partner you up randomly and you will find a Shakespeare piece then use your imagination to create a scene that fits with the play.

"Partners are Tatsuki and Chizuro"

"Orihime and Ishida"

"Momo and Rangiku"

"Keigo and Chad"

"Kiyone and Mizuro"

"Izuru and Yumichika"

"Ichigo and Ikkaku"

"Rukia and Shuhei"

After the teacher ended the announcing the partners she asked the student to talk to their partner. All the students walked over to their partners and sat next to each other. Rukia looked over to Shuhei who was writing in a little black book. Rukia was a little nervous to talk to him. She remembered meeting Shuhei months ago at Yumichika's beach party but she thought Shuhei would think the worst of her.

"Hello Shuhei" Rukia said smiling nervously at her new partner.

"Hey" He said looking up at Rukia. Shuhei stared for a minute .She seriously is beautiful. He thought to himself

"Grab a chair" He said to Rukia. She smiled then went to sit with him.

"So Shuhei, what Shakespeare piece should we use" Rukia asked.

"I actually like Othello" Shuhei suggested. "Me too, it's such a good play" Rukia said happily

Ichigo watched as Rukia and Shuhei talked. He didn't like being jealous but he didn't like how comfortable she was with him.

"So Ichigo, what do you wanna do?" Ikkaku said purposely interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

"I don't care, anything is cool"

"Stop worrying about Rukia, Shuhei wouldn't try anything" Ikkaku said surprising Ichigo.

"I'm not worried"

"Yes you are, but Shuhei is actually a good guy, he wouldn't try to steal her away, even if every girl in school wants to secretly date him"

Ichigo tried to shake off his jealousy but seeing the way Shuhei was looking at Rukia, he knew Shuhei was attracted to Rukia.

The lunch bell rang and all the students stopped talking to their partners. Keigo ran to Ichigo excited

"Come on Ichigo, rooftop lunch" He said. "Yeah why not" Ichigo said, he turned to Ikkaku. "Wanna join us?" Keigo could believe Ichigo was inviting Ikkaku.

"Sure as long as my guys can join" Ikkaku said. "Invite them!" Ichigo suggested

Back where Rukia was, she had still been talking to Shuhei when Kiyone ran up to her. "Come on Rukia, let's go have lunch by the big tree" She said pulling Rukia's arm.

"I'll meet up later, me and Shuhei are going to the library to look for books" Rukia replied.

"Okay, I'll let the girls know" Kiyone said as she went to join the others. Rukia picked up her bag and headed to the library with Shuhei.

The girls gathered around by the tree for lunch.

"Orihime, where is your lunch?" Rangiku asked.

"I forgot it, so I am sharing with Tatsuki" She replied. "It sucks too, because I had ketchup and beans"

The girls just looked at Orhime with a scared expression. Then Rangiku decided to start her daily gossip session. "So, Momo, how are things with Izuru"

"Good, he is so sweet; I never knew the romantic side of him"

"Aww how far did you guys get"

"We have only made out; I wanna wait until I am married to have sex"

"Boring! Got any gossip" Rangiku yelled. Momo thought to herself, she noticed Rukia was missing.

"Well, over the break I saw Ichigo with some girl at the Mega-Mall" Momo confessed

"Pale skin, black hair, yellow orange eyes?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, how did you know" Momo asked surprised.

"We all saw him with her, but no one knows who she is"

"Seriously, why didn't anyone tell Rukia" Kiyone asked shocked by the news

"It could be nothing" Orihime added

"I doubt it" Momo said, she was now angry. "He was at the Chappy store and he bought her a necklace, the same one he bought Rukia."

All the girls were shocked. "So he bought two girls the same necklace" Kiyone said.

Tatsuki clenched her fist and got up abruptly. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this". Tatsuki stormed off in search for Ichigo.

On the roof, the guys had been listening to one of Keigo's stories. Ichigo had his mind on Rukia, he didn't trust Shuhei and he heard Rukia tell Kiyone that she would be with him in the library. He wasn't too excited about it. That's when Tatsuki swung the roof door open and walked up to Ichigo.

"You and me need to have a talk" Tatsuki said glaring at Ichigo. All the guys just stared at Tatsuki, She looked upset and beyond mad. "Uh sure" Ichigo said. He got up at followed Tatsuki thru the door. She led him to a quiet corner in the hallway. She stopped walking then he stopped. She then pushed him into the lockers.

"What the hell is your problem Tatsuki" Ichigo yelled.

"Who was the chick, you were with when Rukia was in China" Ichigo eyes widened when he realized Tatsuki meant Senna.

"She is a friend"

"Does Rukia know about her?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo couldn't answer, he knew what would happen if he said no.

"I haven't told her yet but –"Ichigo was then punched in the face. "Wrong answer, Kurosaki."

At this time Rukia was walking thru the halls, she had just picked up the book from  
"Othello". She then heard yelling which sounded a lot like Tatsuki. Rukia quickly made her way to the source of the noise, but stopped when she realized Tatsuki was yelling at Ichigo.

"Why didn't you tell Rukia, you were hanging out with another girl when she was away" Tatsuki yelled. Rukia was confused; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ichigo remained silent.

"You must have been cheating if you didn't tell her"

"I wasn't cheating, she is just a friend"

"You must have felt guilty, if you didn't tell Rukia about her"

"Nothing happened"

"Then is it true you gave that girl the same necklace as Rukia" Ichigo was shocked by the question, he knew another punch would come when he said yes.

"Is it true, Ichigo" Rukia said catching Tatsuki and Ichigo's attention. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Yeah, but its not-"

"Save it, Ichigo" Rukia said as a tear rolled down her face. She turned around and started running down the hall.

"Rukia, wait" Ichigo said trying to run after her but Tatsuki grabbed his arm.

"Let go" He yelled. "You better tell Rukia the truth!" Tatsuki screamed back. She let him go and He started to run after Rukia.

Rukia had been crying and running down the hall. How could he lie to me? Who was this girl? Rukia thought stopped when she bumped into someone. She stumbled back then looked up to see Shuhei looking at her wide eyes.

"I'm….so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going" Rukia said trying to wipe her tears.

"Don't cry" Shuhei said to Rukia. She looked at him then she started crying more. She put her arms around his him and let the tears come freely. Even though, He barely knew Rukia, he wanted to be there for her, she looked so sad. He hugged Rukia back at allowed to let her tears out.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled when finally caught to his girlfriend. He was not happy to see Shuhei hugging her. Rukia turned to look at Ichigo, then she felt the hold on her loosen, she turned back to Shuhei. "You two should talk" He said wiping a tear from Rukia's face. He smiled at her then walked past Ichigo and down the hall.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Ichigo said

"You gave another girl the necklace you bought me, the one that was supposed to be special" Rukia said trying to hold her anger

"Its not like that, There was a sale and-"

"Then why could you be honest with me"

"I thought you would get mad, about me hanging with a girl"

"Not if you were honest, and you know that, so tell me the truth why didn't you tell me" Rukia was now angry. Rukia never had a problem with Ichigo hanging out with other girls. "Answer me!"

"I was attracted to her" Ichigo said. Rukia was shocked to hear it " I was attracted to her so I felt guilty about hanging around her but nothing happen, not even a kiss"

Rukia stayed silent. Thoughts just racing thru her head. I can't even accuse him of lying, I kissed someone else. I kissed Kaien, His cousin! I shouldn't even judge him.

"Rukia please, I didn't cheat on you" Ichigo begged.

"I trust you" Rukia said finally. She realized that she wasn't innocent either

"You do?"

"Yes, I understand about the attraction, to be honest I am attracted to other men but I only wanna be with you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and walked over to kiss Rukia. "I love you Rukia"

"I love you too Ichigo" Rukia said smiling back at him. The bell rang and it was time for everyone to return to class. Rukia and Ichigo walked in to their classroom hand in hand. The girls were confused on what happen since Tatsuki told them what happen in the hallway but there was relief to see Rukia happy.

Class ended.

"Let's go to the park today" Ichigo said to Rukia as he picked up his books.

"Okay, I think we need an afternoon to ourselves" Rukia replied. Rukia and Ichigo walked to the park together. Ichigo was glad that he didn't lose Rukia to a silly misunderstanding. They arrived the park were sat on the swings.

"About the girl-"

"I don't wanna talk about her" Rukia said interrupting Ichigo. They sat there in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"I could use ice cream" Rukia said getting up. "I'm going to get some, want any?"

"No, want me to come with?" Ichigo asked her

"No, save my spot on the swing"

"Okay make it quick short stuff" Rukia smirked at his comment then walked off.

A couple of minutes later, Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned expecting to see Rukia.

"Hiya Strawberry head" It was Senna

"Senna? Your back?" Ichigo said shocked

"Yeah I came home a couple days ago" Senna said. She hugged Ichigo. He was hugged her back quickly then gently pulled away.

"I'm here with my girlfriend, Rukia"

"Oh my Gosh, I can finally meet here" Senna yelped excited.

"Yeah, she went to-"

"SO YOU'RE BACK WITH THE CARROT TOP AGAIN" Ichigo turned to see Senna's boyfriend glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Senna yelled.

"I followed you; I hadn't seen you in a couple weeks"

"So you stalk me?" She said yelling, Senna was now attracting attention. "Go away". She soon felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Senna, I got this" He said before giving her a warm smile.

Meanwhile Rukia was happily walking back to where she left Ichigo. I should tell Ichigo about Kaien, he told me the truth and he loves me, it's only right that I tell him She noticed people where crowed around her spot. She peeked through the bushes. She saw Ichigo arguing with another man. She was so confused then she noticed Ichigo had a girl protectively behind him. She looked at the girl then noticed that she had the same Chappy necklace ad her. Then hit it her. She was the girl he had been hanging out with when she was in China.

"So what Senna is this guy your boyfriend" The guy said yelling at Senna. Rukia waited for the girl to deny it but she didn't she just coward behind Ichigo.

"YOU'RE DEAD CARROT TOP" The man was about to swing but his had been stopped by a cop.

"Is there a problem here" The cop asked. The man automatically backed down "No, I was just leaving" Senna's boyfriend ran the other way at headed out the park. When everyone realized it was over they walked away. Rukia didn't move she stayed in the bushes; she wanted to know why Ichigo didn't deny being Senna's boyfriend. She kept watching them but since they had ended the fight, they had been talking normally and she couldn't hear them.

"Thank you Ichigo"

"Get a restraining order" Ichigo said seriously. "And don't let him think that we are together"

"I know, but his face was priceless." Senna said laughing.

Rukia was annoyed. He isn't even looking for me, I can't hear them but his actions will tell me all I need to know, I guess it's time for me to do some sneaking around.

She took out her phone and texted Ichigo.

"Oh I got a text" Ichigo said pulling out his phone.

"Hey Ichigo, Byakuya wanted me to come home so I left the park, I'll call you later"

"Damn, I wanted you to meet her" Ichigo said to Senna.

"Next time"

"So where are you going"

"Home, I haven't unpacked yet"

"I'll walk you, just in case your crazy ex comes back"

"Thanks" Senna said. Ichigo and Senna headed out the park, while Rukia followed behind.

All though she couldn't hear the conversation, she could see how comfortable Ichigo was with this girl. He was laughing and smiling, something he only did with Rukia. After about fifteen minutes they reached Senna's home.

"Well this is my stop" Senna said when they reached her house. Rukia was now hiding behind Senna's neighbor's car still spying.

"Okay, be careful from now on" Ichigo said warning her. Senna rolled her eyes then went up to Ichigo and kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo race turned completely red, while Rukia felt her heart drop.

"Wow, Ichigo, are you that bashful" Senna joked.

"What was that?"He said referring to the kiss

"It was thank you for being a good friend, I mean I have a lot of drama in my life and you have been so nice to me, Rukia is so lucky to have you." Senna explained.

No, I'm lucky to have Rukia Ichigo thought to himself.

"Well, see you later, maybe I can meet Rukia next time"

"I'll bring her to the diner"

"I got fired actually, I didn't let them know that I was gonna be away, so they fired me" Senna said scratching the back of her head.

"OK, we can plan something" Ichigo said. Ichigo and Senna gave each other a goodbye hug and they parted ways.

Rukia slowly walked away, with tear coming down her cheeks. He lied to me. It's so obvious there is something between them. She is beautiful and she must be funny. She even called him her boyfriend. I don't know how I can believe him.

Rukia walked around aimlessly crying. She stopped moving when she heard a loud horn. She turned to see a large truck coming at her. That's when she realized she was in the middle of the street. Rukia just looked in disbelief, she couldn't move her legs. She was so scared she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But before the impact she felt a hand grab her arm and pulled her into something warm and hard. She realized she was in someone's arms. She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Shuhei?" Rukia said scared

"What's wrong with you, why would you walk into a busy street" Shuhei yelled. He noticed the fresh tears on Rukia's face. "I thought you and your boyfriend worked everything out."

Rukia wiped her tears. "Its nothing" She let go of Shuhei and started to walk away

"Can I at least give you a ride home?" Shuhei asked.

"I will be fine"

"You almost became road kill, I'm taking you home" He said with a serious tone.

"Okay, where is your car."

"Right there" He said pointing to a motorcycle.

"Seriously, I don't even think that's safe"

"Don't worry, you will be fine" He said smiling at Rukia. She nodded then took the second helmet. She hopped on behind Shuhei and he rode off with Rukia holding onto him tightly.

Meanwhile, Ichigo decided to see Rukia, he didn't feel comfortable with her walking home alone even though she could take care of herself.

Shuhei and Rukia arrived at Rukia's home. She hopped off the bike and turn to Shuhei.

"I can't believe you have seen me cry twice in one day" Rukia said smiling.

"You should smile more often" Shuhei said causing Rukia to blush. "Well Ms. Kuchiki, I'll get going."

"Come in, we could work on our project, Dinner is served at 7 and my brother isn't home so you don't have to worry about intruding." Rukia offered.

"Yeah why not" Shuhei replied. Shuhei followed Rukia into the house and he was greeted by the butler.

Ichigo slowing emerged from behind a tree. He saw Shuhei bring Rukia and he heard her invite him in. He remembered the text she sent him saying that Byakuya wanted her home. Why did she lie to me? She did say she would call me so maybe she will explain tonight. Ichigo thought as he headed home.

Rukia never called him that night.


	8. One Shot Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings lead Rukia to a dangerous situation

Ichigo woke up the next day angry. Rukia hadn't called him and he wasn't happy that Shuhei Hisagi was in her house. He so badly wanted to text her or call her and yell but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He was going to have to see her in school and confront the situation.

At school, Ichigo sat at his desk waiting for Rukia, he looked over to see Shuhei writing in a little black book. Bastard, what the hell is he writing in there anyway?"

"Hey Rukia" Rangiku said waving to Rukia as she walked into the classroom. Ichigo looked up and gave Rukia a look. She knew he had something on his mind but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She simply smiled at him then made her way to Rangiku. Ichigo was now angry. Rukia didn't even say hi she just went on talking to Rangiku.

"Take your seats, everyone class is about to start" The teacher said. Rukia sat down in her seat ignoring her boyfriend. Throughout the whole class Ichigo sat there upset. While Rukia seemed to be enjoying class.

When lunch the lunch bell finally rang, Ichigo sat there while everyone got up. Rukia was quickly getting up when his voice stopped her "Lunch with me?" Ichigo asked, she could tell he was upset but what did he have to be upset about.

"Yeah" She said sitting back down. Their friends watched them nervously and decided it wasn't a good idea to bother them.

When the class was empty Rukia pulled out her lunch box and started eating, as Ichigo watched her. He hated how casual she was acting because he knew she knew he was mad

"What did your brother want yesterday" Ichigo asked. She almost forgot about the text she sent him.

"He wanted to see me, it's not weird for a brother to want to spend time with his sister" He couldn't believe Rukia was lying to him.

"So he spent time with Shuhei Hisagi too?" Ichigo snapped. Rukia eyes widened. "Yeah, I saw you and him going into your house." Rukia remained quiet; she didn't like to be caught in a lie.

"So what! You have nothing to say to me" Ichigo was now yelling. "Why did you lie to me, so you can spend time with some other guy?"

"What about you?" Rukia snapped back. Ichigo was confused. "What did I do?"

"I saw you with that girl. She was wearing the necklace" Rukia stated

"She is just my friend, and if I knew you were there I would have introduced you to her"

"Really, just friends, how come you didn't deny being her boyfriend when that guy asked or how come she kissed you, when you walked her home"

"You spied on me?"

"Yes, that's why I texted you that message so I could follow you"

"That's borderline stalker if you ask me" Ichigo spat back.

"Don't change the subject, she kissed you"

"On the CHEEK! Damn Rukia, that kiss doesn't mean anything; even if it was on the lips I don't have any romantic feelings for her." Ichigo argued

"So it doesn't mean anything that Kaien kissed me in China?" Rukia covered her mouth after she realized what she said. Ichigo just looked there puzzled, then angry.

"You kissed Kaien?" Ichigo asked in a low voice. Rukia just sat there quiet. She didn't know what to say.

"Answer me!" He yelled

"He got really drunk in China and he kissed me….I didn't kiss him back"

"So you give me a hard time about my friend but you kissed my cousin" Ichigo said angry

"He kissed me" Rukia said trying to defend herself/

"Big difference, my friend kissed me on the cheek, and I'm the bad guy" Ichigo was now beyond furious

He got up and made his way to the door. Before he left Rukia said "I'm sorry" Ichigo heard but he was too blinded by anger to even listen.

Rukia waited a minute then ran to the bathroom. She didn't cry like she thought she would but she could help but be scared that she and Ichigo were over. She loved him, she truly did and but she couldn't help but be mad at him for his relationship with another girl. Rukia stayed in the bathroom till class resumed. She walked in and saw Ichigo sitting there reading a book with a deep frown on his face. She knew not to talk to him it probably wouldn't help the situation.

When the classes ended, everyone started leaving. Rukia sat in her chair while Ichigo started to pack his things. Rukia felt she had to say something, but when she gathered the courage to, Ichigo got up and went straight to the door. She watched him leave then let a lone tear fall down her cheek, she was now scared that she had lost him.

Ichigo walked into his house quietly, he really didn't need to hear his dad's voice. He walked into the living room and he immediately got angry seeing his cousin on the couch. Kaien turned around when he realized someone had entered the living room.

"Hey Ichigo, how was school" Kaien greeted. Ichigo simply ignored him and made his way to the kitchen

"YO, orange boy" Kaien said getting up and walking over to Ichigo. "You didn't hear me, what's wrong with you"

Ichigo kept ignoring him but now Kaien could see his cousin was upset. "Do something happen between you and Rukia?" Hearing Kaien say Rukia name set something off in Ichigo and he turned around and punched Kaien in the face.

"What the hell!" Kaien yelled trying to regain balance.

"You worthless piece of shit, don't you ever say her name again" Ichigo snapped. Kaien realized that Ichigo must have found out about what happen in China.

"So Rukia told you huh?" Kaien said calmly which pissed Ichigo off.

"Is that all you can say, you are my cousin, we are family, how could you kiss my girlfriend?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Ichigo, it just kinda happen"

"Bulshit, I could kill you, and Rukia had the nerve to lie to me"

"You lied to her to didn't you?" Kaien retorted. Ichigo was shocked. "Yuzu and Karin know all about that girl Senna that you hung out with while Rukia was in China… those girls snoop and find out everything."

"Its different I didn't cheat in Rukia"

"Neither did she, I kissed her, but you both lied to each other you are both to blame."

"Why would you kiss her?"

"To be honest, I was drunk and she looked like Miyako" Kaien said laughing. Ichigo however was not amused.

"You expect me to believe that"

"Whether you do or don't it's the truth, I had been think about Miyako a lot and I had a lot of wine at the ball"

"I bet you, you won't tell Miyako what you did." Ichigo stated.

"Actually I did, and she was mad for a second but she believed me because she trusts that I do love her and I know she loves me that's why I want to marry her." Kaien said. Ichigo stood there dumbfounded. "Look here, you and Rukia have something special, I can tell you both love each other, that girl looked incredibly lonely while we were in china like she was missing her best friend. I know you love that girl with your whole heart so why would you let my dumb mistake blind you" Kaien said before walking back to the living room. "If it helps I'm moving out soon, The Gotei 13 set me up with an apartment in the city and I'll be moving in Miyako, maybe you can finally meet her."

Ichigo silently left the kitchen and went to his room. He sat on his bed wondering what to do. He knew he loved Rukia and he was sure he loved her but for some reason they couldn't trust each other, they both suspected the worse from each other. I need to call her. He picked up his cell and called her.

Rukia, who was laying on her bed deep in thought, saw her phone vibrating on the bed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Ichigo's name on the caller I.D.

"Hello" She said nervously.

"Wanna do dinner at that place, where we had our first official date" He said calmly. Rukia smiled, she was happy to talk to him even though she knew there was a possibility that he would break up with her she just needed to see him. "Sounds good"

"Does eight sound good, I'll meet you there."

"Eight is fine" Rukia said. "See you then." He hung up and Rukia heart sank to her stomach, he didn't even say he loved her, even though it was not required and they both found it a bit corny they did it anyway and he didn't say it, Rukia was nervous.

Eight came by fast and Rukia had been running late. She forgot how to get to the restaurant and she finally asked for directions and realized she was about half a mile way, so she ran.

Meanwhile Ichigo was sitting down at a table waiting for Rukia and worrying, she is never late. He sat there till he noticed a girl walk in. It was Senna. She had quickly made her way to the back of the restaurant and as she walked to the back, he noticed a bruise on her arm. He got up and quickly followed her.

"Senna!" Ichigo called to her when they were towards the bathroom. Senna turned to see Ichigo and she automatically jumped trying to cover her bruise.

"Hi Ichigo, eating?"

"Yeah that's what people do at a restaurant, Why are you here, I thought you got fired."

"I did, I'm picking up my last paycheck" She said. Senna made a move to walk away, but Ichigo grabbed her arm and uncovered her bruise.

"What happen to you?"

"I fell" She lied. "Liar, these look like handprints on you" Ichigo claimed

"Mind your damn business" Senna yelled.

"You went back to him didn't you?" Senna remained quiet after that question. Ichigo was now angry.

By this time, Rukia had finally made it to the restaurant. She searched around for Ichigo but no sign of him.

"Hello, how can I help you Miss" said one of the waitresses.

"Hi, I'm looking for my boyfriend, He has orange hair, and it's hard to miss him." Rukia joked.

"Oh, I saw him by the bathroom"

"Thank you" Rukia said, and then headed to the back. She turned the corner to see Ichigo arguing with a girl. It's her. Rukia couldn't believe it, Ichigo was with the same girl again, but this time she could hear the conversation.

"Why do you keep going back to him?"

"It's because I love him Ichigo"

"What happen to all the stuff you told me, you promised not to go back, I can't watch you go with him"

That sentence hit a nerve in Rukia. He must have called me here to end things with me. Rukia silently walked away and out of the restaurant. Meanwhile back at the restaurant…

"What do you mean?"

"I can't let you go back to that man, if he hits you; if something happen to you I would feel guilty"

"Thank you for being a good friend but I can handle this"

"FINE, be stubborn!" Ichigo yelled. He got up and walked back to his table, he was now angry. He looked down at his watch. It was almost nine. Dammit where is Rukia?"

"Hello, I am Rika, I will be your waitress today, can I start you off with a drink"

"I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend."

"Oh, your girlfriend is here"

"Huh really, where" Ichigo said looking around.

"Short, pale and black hair"

"Yeah, did you see her?"

"Yes, she went to the back to look for you" Ichigo eyes widened when he realized what happen. Damn she must have seen me with Senna. Ichigo got up and gave the waitress money and ran out the restaurant in search for Rukia.

Rukia was walking around aimlessly and heartbroken. She didn't know she was walking downtown instead of uptown where her home was, she was too distraught to think. Soon she felt rain starting to fall within seconds a downpour started. Rukia ran into the closest place open. She shook herself to dry off a little bit then she looked up to see where she was. She was in a bar, it was dark with dim lighting and at the bar there was a red neon sign that read "LAS NOCHES". Rukia looked at the sign. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't think of where she heard it. Many of the people at the bar eyed Rukia. Rukia made her way to a bar stool. A young, large breasted, full-figured woman with light green hair came up to Rukia. "Hey honey, you look sad, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" Rukia answered

"Boy problems huh?" She stated. Rukia simply nodded her head.

"My name is Nel, I'm a bartender here, I'll fix you a Long Island Iced tea you will enjoy it" The woman said before making her way to the bar to make the drink. Rukia watched Nel make drinks, until she notice someone pulled a seat beside her.

"Hello again beautiful" a male voice said to her. She turned around and saw the man who pushed himself on her about a month ago. It was Grimmjow.

"Hello" Rukia said trying to ignore him. "Rukia, rite" He asked.

"Yes Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia said confidently.

"Kuchiki?" He said excited. Rukia regretted tell him her last name. "What is a spoiled princess like you doing here?"

Rukia automatically took offense to that, she knew she wasn't spoiled she didn't let the Kuchiki money get to her head.

"I used to live in the toughest area of Tokyo, Karakura doesn't scare me" Rukia said bravely. At this time Nel brought Rukia her drink.

"Tough huh?" Grimmjow scoffed. "Please if you were tough you would take shots, not drink that mixed shit"

"Are you calling me out Grimmjow?" Rukia challenged. Rukia was hurt by Ichigo and she didn't know why but she knew when people are sad they turned to alcohol. So she didn't mind drinking even if the man she was next to was not to be trusted. "Nel give me a shot of your strongest stuff" Rukia said. Grimmjow smirked. "This should be interesting."

Ichigo had been running all over town for Rukia, he checked the mall, bookstore, park, all the places Rukia might have went to. He decided the next stop would be her home. He was nervous about what he was going to say, He was caught with Senna again and he knew she was hurt but he needed her to trust him, they needed to trust each other. He arrived at Rukia's home and banged on the door.

"RUKIA!" he yelled. The butler opened the door.

"Mr. Kurosaki is something wrong" The butler said looking at Ichigo puzzled.

"Did Rukia…come home?" Ichigo asked out of breath. "I am afraid not, Mr. Kurosaki"

Ichigo looked up and now was worried. Where did she go…? Maybe one of the girls might know?

"Thank you" Ichigo said before running off. He pulled out his phone and called Kiyone first.

Meanwhile Rukia had already had four shots of hard alcohol.

"Well, it looks like the princess can roll with the punches" Grimmjow shouted. Rukia who was completely drunk just smiled and said "I told you I'm tough"

Soon a song came on, one that was familiar to Rukia. "I love this song" she screamed. Grimmjow smirked and whispered. "Care to dance?" Rukia looked and smiled devilishly "Why not"

Rukia and Grimmjow moved to the middle of the bar, where they started dancing. Rukia started dancing seductively on Grimmjow, which got him excited. He bent down and whispered in her hear. "I'm gonna take you home tonight" Rukia didn't register what her said, she assumed he meant he would walk her back to her house but she was too drunk to realize what he really meant.

Ichigo called Kiyone, Momo, Orihime, Rangiku and Tatsuki. None of the girls had heard from Rukia. He didn't let them know what was going on he simply told them Rukia's phone wasn't working and he wanted to know if she was with any of the girls. He was now really worried and wet, he was running around in the rain looking for Rukia, he didn't think to look downtown because he believed Rukia would never go down there.

Rukia was now walking hand in hand with Grimmjow. She was leaning on him to keep herself up, while she was singing her favorite Chappy song. This chick is so weird, but she is gonna be a lot of fun tonight. Grimmjow thought to himself. They made their way to an apartment complex in downtown Karakura. Rukia hadn't notice; they were not walking to her home. "Well, this is our stop" Grimmjow said stopping in front of an apartment building. Rukia looked at her surroundings. "This isn't my house" Rukia said confused.

"I know, upstairs is my apartment, this is my home" Grimmjow said with an evil smirk. Rukia was still very confused, but she knew something wasn't right.

"I should go" Rukia said trying to run away but it was no use. Grimmjow pulled her back and slammed her against the wall of the building. "OH no, how could I let you just go home, I mean not without me getting a taste." He bent down and licked her neck. Rukia shook at the feeling and tried to wiggle away. But he was too strong. "Don't fight it"

"Get off of me" Rukia screamed. Grimmjow just pushed harder against her. "Don't worry, I'll start slow" he said to her.

Rukia couldn't believe the position she was in. She was about to be raped by some guy she had just met. She wanted her first time to be special, she wanted it to be romantic, she wanted it to be with someone she loved, and she wanted it to be with Ichigo.

"Ichigo" She whispered. Grimmjow looked at her puzzled by the name she called out. "The name is Grimmjow, if you need to call me Ichigo, and then by all means go ahead."He started attacked her neck with his tongue and teeth.

Ichigo, please save me, I need you, I need you. Ichigo. CRACK.

Rukia was shook from her thought when she heard the disturbing sound of a skull cracking. She realized Grimmjow grip had loosen and he was now falling to the ground. Rukia was surprised to see Grimmjow lying on the ground.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Rukia looked up, her vision was blurry but she recognized the voice.

"Shuhei?" Rukia asked confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…I was uh…I don't know" Rukia said. She then fell to the ground crying. "I'm such an idiot" Shuhei was angry, he just found a member of the Espada gang trying to rape a girl, but come to find it is Rukia, his classmate. He picked her up bridal style and carried her away. Rukia stopped crying when she felt the warmth around her from Shuhei. She nodded off to sleep, but whispered a name before she fell asleep.

"Ichigo"


	9. When Loves Knocks You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All truths come out and test the strength of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship

Ichigo….Ichigo…..

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, she had been dreaming about Ichigo. She then realized she was wrapped in a blanket. She slowing sat up and she realized she was wearing her uniform and it was wet. She looked around and she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. She was in a small apartment, on a loveseat sofa. Suddenly she remembered all the events that happened. She remembered Ichigo at the restaurant with that girl, she remembered going to Las Noches, She remembered taking shots, dancing with Grimmjow, him forcing himself on her, then Shuhei.

"I see you're awake" A familiar male voice said. Rukia turned to see Shuhei. He was wearing black sweats and no shirt. He looked like he just stepped out the shower. He was muscular and tan, this made Rukia blush a bit.

"Uh, yeah, is this your place?" Rukia asked trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, I live here with my mom" He replied.

"Oh" That's was all she could say, She felt awkward, she was caught in the most embarrassing and scariest situations of her life and Shuhei had rescued her. "Thank you…It seems as if you are my knight in shining armor" She joked.

"It was nothing" Shuhei said, he could feel the awkwardness. He was ready to yell at Rukia for being downtown by herself.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked. "This is downtown Karakura"

"Oh so I guess it's no coincidence that you were down here"

"No, not really, that asshole Grimmjow lives in one of the other building in this complex."

"Grimmjow" Rukia said his name with bitterness.

"What were you doing down here anyway?"

"I would rather not talk about it but let's just say I may never drink again" Rukia explained. Shuhei just smiled and handed Rukia a towel. "If you want you can go take a shower. I'll wash your clothes and dry them for the morning."

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?"

"Its 2am, but don't worry, I called Momo, she called your house and told your butler that you were sleeping over her house and she called Ichigo and told him the same, it seems he was all over Karakura looking for you. But don't worry Momo told him not to come over and check on you"

"Thank you so much Shuhei… do you think I should go to Momo's"

"Not the best Idea, I looked out my window earlier Grimmjow and a few of his boys are out looking you, and they guy who hit him" Shuhei said with a smirk. He hated Grimmjow and hitting over the head with a brick was enjoyable.

"So I'm gonna stay here?" Rukia asked confused.

"Yeah, don't worry I don't bite" Shuhei joked.

"What about your mom?" Rukia asked. "I don't want her to think that I'm some whore you picked up."

"Its fine, my mother is a flight attendant, she has an overseas trip."

"Oh okay, Thank you so much Shuhei"

"Stop thanking me, I'm happy to help" He smiled. Rukia hadn't noticed how cute Shuhei was.

"But at least tell me why you keep running away from your boyfriend." Shuhei insisted. Rukia sighed and told him what had been going on between her and Ichigo. She somehow began to tell Shuhei about her family and her past. For some reason, she was able to trust Shuhei, because he had saved her a couple of times she felt completely safe with him.

"From the sounds of it, the situation looks bad, but it doesn't mean he was unfaithful"

"I don't even know anymore"

"He assumed that something was going on between us and it was just a misunderstanding"

"How are you so sure, he isn't just gonna leave me?"

"He loves you, Rukia" Shuhei stated. "I see you guys together, you love him right?"

"Without a doubt" Rukia answered. "Then give him a chance" Shuhei said. Rukia smiled at him then headed for the shower; before she entered she turned to Shuhei and said "Thank you again"

He nodded his head. "Its fine, I made my bed for you, you can sleep there, and I'll take the couch." He said before walking away. Rukia smiled to herself, Shuhei had given her good advice, and she needed to trust Ichigo.

The next day…..

Ichigo walked to school, he didn't like what was happening to his relationship. He knew they both had trust issues that they had to deal with, but he loved her and he was willing to anything to be with her, Just as he turned the corner, he noticed Shuhei pulling up to school with a girl behind him on his motorcycle. Just then he noticed Momo walking from the opposite direction. He wondered why Rukia wasn't with her. Maybe she went home first. That's when Ichigo turned to see Rukia hopping of Shuhei's bike and taking off the helmet. Ichigo's heart clenched watching them.

"Make sure you work things out with Ichigo" Shuhei said to Rukia.

"Yeah, I'm gonna look for him now" Rukia said smiling; she was ready to listen to what Ichigo had to say.

"I'm gonna park my bike, see you in class" Shuhei said. He pulled away as Rukia watched him turn the corner.

"Hey Rukia" a voice said to her, she knew it was Ichigo, and by the sounds of it he was angry. She turned to see him, she was automatically sacred. He looked upset like he lost his best friend. I hope he didn't see me with Shuhei

"Hello Ichigo" That was all Rukia could say she didn't know how to start.

"The roof in five minutes" Ichigo said suddenly. Rukia nodded and made her away inside.

On the roof, Ichigo leaned against the fence as he waited for Rukia. Rukia quietly made her way to the roof. She slowly walked to Ichigo till she was in front of him. His head was low; she couldn't read any of his emotions.

"Ichigo, I-"

"Where were you last night?" Ichigo interrupted. Rukia stood silent, she knew the lie was that she was with Momo, but she didn't want there to be anymore lies between them.

"Answer me" He yelled. Rukia was now scared. Ichigo was now looking at her upset, hurt and betrayed.

"Before I answer, tell me why that girl was at the restaurant?"

"This again, Rukia? Ichigo was obviously irritated. "She is just a friend"

"So why were you so determined for her not to go back to her boyfriend, are you jealous or something" Rukia fought back.

"Why don't you trust me?" Ichigo yelled

"Well I hate that I always see you with that girl"

"How the hell, do you think I feel when I hear you were kissing my cousin and you always with Shuhei?"

"He is just my English partner and my friend, nothing is going on"

"I remember saying the same thing but for some reason, when I say a girl is just a friend I'm a liar" Ichigo spat back. Rukia realized he was right. "So, I'm gonna ask you again, Where were you last night"

Rukia knew after she answered, he would hate her. Although she didn't do anything with Shuhei, it didn't matter because Ichigo would be infuriated. She hung her head low and told him. "I was at Shuhei's"

Ichigo's heart shattered into pieces when he heard those words.

"Its over" He mumbled. It was hard to hear but Rukia heard it. She fell to the floor and started crying while Ichigo walked away with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Class had started a few minutes later. "It seems like everyone is here except Miss Kuchiki." The teacher announced. Ichigo felt his heart twitch when the teacher mentioned Rukia's name. Shuhei looked at Rukia's empty desk then looked at Ichigo. He could tell something must have happen between them but butting in would not help at all.

Momo raised her hand before the teacher could begin class. "Rukia, went home, she started feeling sick." "Thank you Miss Hinamori" Momo nodded then turn to give Ichigo a cold look. He noticed it but brushed it off; he didn't care about what Rukia's friends thought of him.

Gym class came along and all the guys were in the locker room. Ichigo was changing into gum clothes while Keigo was telling one of his crazy stories. Ichigo noticed Shuhei and his usual crew (Ikkaku, Yumichika and Izuru). He hated Shuhei and wanted to kill him. Shuhei noticed that Ichigo was glaring but he pretended not to notice. In gym class they guys were told dodge ball would be the game for the day. This mad Ichigo happy, he had a specific target in mind. The game started. Ichigo took the first ball and threw it right for Shuhei's head. Shuhei ducked and was shocked by the force in the throw. Man, he must hate me. Ichigo smirked and picked up another ball, and then Shuhei picked up a ball. Ichigo threw it at Shuhei but he missed, soon after Shuhei threw his ball and it hit Ichigo in the stomach. "OUT!" the coach yelled.

Ichigo stomped away not before giving Shuhei a quick glance at this time Shuhei was smiling about his victory, something inside Ichigo snapped and he ended up tackling Shuhei down. He started throwing punches and Shuhei fought back. They fought with each other, punching and thrashing for a couple of minutes until Chad simply picked both men up. He dropped Shuhei then his friends came to his side. "Shuhei, what's with you?" Izuru asked his friend. "Ask carrot top" Shuhei yelled wiping blood from his mouth.

Ichigo was let down by Chad, just as he was ready to attack, "Kurosaki and Hisagi!" the coach yelled. "Principal's office immediately" .Chad was asked to escort both men to the office.

Ichigo and Hisagi sat in the principal office in silence. Ichigo hated Shuhei, he kept thinking about what Shuhei and Rukia might have done while she was at his place.

"So you found out that she slept over my place huh?" Shuhei asked breaking the silence. Ichigo was ready to get up and hit him again. "You assume, something must have happen between me and her". Shuhei continued. Ichigo just sat there, any minute he would kill Shuhei. "Why don't you trust her?" That last statement surprised Ichigo, but he didn't let it show. "I found her in downtown Karakura, about to be raped"

"What?" Ichigo said finally looking at Shuhei with wide eyes.

"Grimmjow from the Espada gang had her pinned against a wall, he was gonna rape Rukia" Ichigo's anger rose through the roof when he heard this. He was now out of his seat grabbing Shuhei shoulders. "What the hell happened?"

"I hit him in the head with a brick and he fell unconscious. Rukia, who for some reason was drunk, was crying and wet from the rain, I took her to my place where I let her rest." Shuhei explained

Ichigo sat there dumbfounded. Rukia must have been upset seeing me with Senna and started drinking.

"She kept calling your name" Shuhei said to Ichigo. He turned to him. Ichigo was ashamed, he was complaining about Rukia not trusting him but he didn't trust her.

"Ichigo, I know you love Rukia, I can see why, she is amazing, and I don't think you realize how much she loves you back, I think you guys need to remind each other why you fell in love in the first place" Ichigo was so surprised to hear all the things Shuhei was saying. He was so sure that Shuhei had a thing for Rukia but here he was giving advice.

"I really messed up, I broke up with her"

"So what, fight for her, a girl like Rukia is definitely worth fighting for" Shuhei said smiling.

"Thanks Shuhei" Ichigo said "Sorry about attacking you" He apologized.

"It was nothing, you don't hit that hard" Shuhei joked. "Now go and make up with Rukia"

"What about the principal?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about it, I get the principal free tickets for airlines because my mom is a flight attendant" He chuckled. "You think having a motorcycle at school is allowed?" Shuhei joked. Ichigo laughed then ran to the door to find Rukia.

Ichigo arrived at the Kuchiki mansion within minutes. Ichigo ran to the door and knocked hard. Soon the butler came to the door. "Hello, Mr. Kurosaki, what can I do for you" he asked.

"I need to see Rukia"

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Kuchiki wishes not to speak to anyone."

"But it is urgent; I have to see her please"

"I cannot disobey Ms. Kuchiki's orders." The butler said. Ichigo didn't need to argue, he knew if he pushed further, he would get anywhere. Just as he was about to turn…

"And please do not attempt to climb into Miss Kuchiki bedroom window, which is open" the butler said. Ichigo turned to look at the butler who winked at him.

"Thank you" Ichigo said, and then ran around the yard to where Rukia's bedroom was. He used always climb down the tree by her window, when they were hiding their relationship. He started climbing the tree, which took no effort, he was used to it.

When Ichigo reached the top, he looked into the window and saw Rukia on her bed lying down. He jumped from the branch to the window sill and jumped into the bedroom. Rukia jumped hearing the commotion by her window. She turned to see Ichigo standing by her window.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo didn't even hear her question, he just looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy and her voice was breaking.

"I'm so sorry" He apologized. Rukia just looked at him, she was crying her eyes out again over him, and all she wanted to do was kill him and kiss him at the same time.

"I want us to talk, to actually sit down and work things out"

"How can you just show up at my house and expect me to forgive you" Rukia said. She was hurt; she hated crying over Ichigo all the time.

"I know I hurt you" Ichigo said. He understood that breaking up with before he even knew the whole story.

"I love you Ichigo," Rukia yelled, she was now shaking "I love you much it hurts, that's why I get crazy jealous when I hear about a girl you failed to tell me about"

"Rukia, I love you more than anything, you are my best friend and my girlfriend and I would never betray you, so now I'm gonna tell you the whole truth, and then you can tell me." Ichigo stated.

Rukia just looked at him then nodded.

"The week you were in china, I met a girl; I defended her from her crazy ex boyfriend. She helped me pick out a present for you. When we got to the Chappy store, they had a sale, 'Two necklaces for one prices'. She happened to like the necklace I was getting for you so I told her she could get the same since it would be free. The day you saw me in the park, I didn't deny being her boyfriend because I thought he would leave her alone if she had a 'boyfriend'. She kissed me on the cheek because she was thanking me. Last night at the restaurant, I told her not to go back to her boyfriend because he hits her."

Rukia was shocked hearing these words. Ichigo has always been a good friend and protective so it made sense, that he was defending that girl.

"Now your turn." Ichigo said. Rukia cleared her throat and started.

"In China, Kaien got really drunk and I was asked by his boss to take him home. He ended up kissing me and I didn't kiss back. Me and Shuhei are just friends, after I spied on you at the park he saved me from getting hit by a truck. Then he brought me home. And Last night, I uh…"

"Shuhei told me what happen" Ichigo said. Rukia was ashamed of ending up almost raped.

"I swear I will kill Grimmjow"

"Its fine, I went to that bar and started drinking, and it's my fault"

"No its not" Ichigo argued. "I'm just glad Shuhei helped you out."

"So now that we have confessed everything what happens now?"

"I have to give you space, I hurt you a lot and probably made you cry a whole lot" Rukia stood there quietly as Ichigo made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo turned around and the next thing he knew Rukia jumped on him and started kissing him. He was surprised but he kissed her back passionately. As they kissed she started directed him away from the door and towards the bed. She then broke away from the kiss and pulled his shirt quickly over his head.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said looking at her. He wanted her but he knew he had hurt her so much; he just wanted to give her time to heal. "Maybe this isn't the best time to" Rukia kissed Ichigo again.

"Ichigo, all I want is to be with you and I don't wanna wait…not anymore." She smiled and unbuttoned her shirt exposing her bra and sat on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked again. Rukia frowned then pulled him down on top of her. I guess she is sure.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Why are we going to the park" Rukia said to Ichigo. They were in the middle of Karakura park "I thought we were gonna go to the Chappy store at the mall…I knew it was too good to be true"

"Don't worry midget, we are going to that hell on earth" Ichigo said back. Rukia frowned.

"The Chappy store is more like a heaven on earth." Rukia yelled. "So why are we here anyway?"

"I want you to meet someone" Ichigo said smiling. Rukia was confused. Who do I need to meet?

"Hey Ichigo" a girl's voice called. Rukia turned to see the girl who was the center of all her jealousy and mistrust.

"Hey, you made it" Ichigo said to her. He turned to Rukia; He knew Rukia knew who it was. She went up to Ichigo and Rukia and smiled. Rukia didn't know how to feel about her being there.

"Senna, this is my girlfriend Rukia" Ichigo said to Senna, and then he turned to Rukia. "Rukia, this is Senna"

Rukia just stared at Senna. She had never seen Senna this close and she thought Senna was very pretty.

"OH MY GOSH, you are so pretty" Senna said to Rukia. This surprised Rukia.

"Uh thank you" Rukia replied.

"No seriously, you have such beautiful skin and the most beautiful violet eyes… I wonder how someone like Ichigo got a pretty one like you" Senna claimed.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean"

"And your wearing your Chappy necklace" Senna said ignoring him. "Ichigo went through hell and back to get it for you" Rukia started blushing. She couldn't believe how nice Senna was.

"Have you been to the Chappy store yet?"

"No, I haven't Ichigo is supposed to take me today"

"Can I go? I have developed an addiction for Chappy" Senna exclaimed. Rukia grabbed Senna's hands excitedly

"Isn't Chappy the best?" Rukia said smiling. "The very best" Senna said jumping up and down with Rukia. Ichigo just laughed at them, he was happy that they were getting along. He was even happier when Senna called him the night before and told Ichigo that she got a restraining order on her ex boyfriend.

"Let's go" Senna said linking arms with Rukia. "Uh, Ichigo you don't have to come"

"Why not?" Even though, he hated Chappy he still wanted to spend time with Rukia.

"Because, I wanna spend time with Rukia, I might just steal her from you" Senna said winking.

"Ha-ha, whatever." Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"Come one Rukia" Senna said grabbing Rukia and running.

"Heyyyy, wait up!" Ichigo said running after her.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, a teenage boy was filling out a college application. He was planning on going to Shinigami Academy.

"Don't worry Rukia, we will be together soon" He said as he mailed in his application.


	10. You Never Forget Your First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia bumps into her first love before Ichigo

"The pictures from prom are so cute" Kiyone said to her friends. Senior year was over, the exams last of the exams had been taken, prom was a huge success and Ichigo and Rukia were together and stronger than ever. They spent the past six months showing each other how much they loved one another. Rukia and Orihime's friendship seemed to be back to normal. Ever since Ichigo and Rukia made love for the first time, she realized she was the only one he wanted and she never admitted it but she was afraid Ichigo secretly liked Orihime which strained her relationship with her.

"Oh my gosh, you and Keigo look so adorable" Orihime said to Kiyone. Many people where surprised that Kiyone went with Keigo to prom but Kiyone was the only person nice enough to not turn him down.

"Thanks, Orihime, you and Uryu looked great too." Kiyone replied. Orhime asked Uryu as a favor to Ichigo because he knew Uryu had a thing for Orihime; of course Orihime just thought Uryu couldn't get a date so she agreed to be a good friend.

"Tatsuki, that dress looked stunning on you, you have such great curves and having a big handsome guy by your side is not a bad accessory" Momo joked. Tatsuki and Chad went to prom together. Tatsuki had to ask him since Chad never talked which was something she liked about him.

"Momo, You and Izuru definitely deserved the award for cutest couple" Kiyone said to Momo. Momo and Kira were together and still going strong. They never argued which people found weird but every saw that Izuru treated Momo like a princess.

"We can forget about the greatest love of them all" Tatsuki said looking at Rukia. Rukia blushed and smiled. "I can't believe how well Ichigo cleans up, but you looked gorgeous that night Rukia" Momo claimed.

"Thanks guys, I'm just sad that this is all coming to an end." Rukia said sadly.

"Damn, stop being so depressing" Ichigo said walking up to Rukia. "Well, it is sad, everyone's going off to college" Rukia replied.

"Me and Momo will be at the same college." Kiyone stated. "We are attending Shinigami Academy"

"So are we" It was Ikkaku with Shuhei, Izuru, and Yumichika.

"What? All of you?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Well going to Shinigami Academy almost guarantees you a position in the Gotei 13." Izuru explained

"And our dad is a president of a division, so we would me and Ikkaku would definitely have a job right out of graduation." Yumichika added.

"My father was 9th division president before he passed away, so I plan to be just like him" Shuhei commented.

"What about the rest of you?" Izuru asked the girls and Ichigo.

"I plan on studying abroad in China, where I can learn different fighting styles" Tatsuki said.

"I'm going to a Culinary Institute in Tokyo" Orhime added.

"Really? Me and Rukia are probably going to Tokyo University" Ichigo stated. Rukia elbowed him after he said that. "I'm still considering it, I got into Tokyo but I also got in to the Shinigami Academy, My brother and I haven't decided where I'm going yet." Rukia said to him. Ichigo was annoyed about that. For the past two months he was trying to convince her to come to Tokyo with him and she loved the idea but she always wanted to make her brother happy, it was the least she could do for him and Byakuya wanted her to go to The Shinigami Academy.

Momo soon her phone ring, the caller ID said Rangiku M. "Hey Rangiku" Momo said answering the phone. "Where are you?" Rangiku had left school early; her boyfriend had a surprise for her so she took off during lunch.

"I'm in front of the school, I have to show you want he bought me" Rangiku replied. Momo hung up the phone and let everyone know that Rangiku had her present outside.

When everyone ran out, in front of them was Rangiku in a red sport car. Everyone's mouth dropped at the sight of such a beautiful car.

"OH MY GOD! where did you get this" Kiyone asked.

"Gin bought me an early graduation gift; I swear he is the best boyfriend ever." Rangiku started dating Gin Ichimaru, the president of the 3rd Division, a few months ago. Even though most of them didn't approve of Rangiku dating a thirty year old man, who was possibly connected to the Arrancar Mafia, She was truly happy and she was 21.

"Wait… you are gonna graduate this year?" Momo asked excitedly.

"Yes, no more purposely failing so I don't have to face the real world" Rangiku said excitedly. Rukia may not have liked Gin but since they had been dating Rangiku had truly grown up and started her age. Rukia wouldn't be surprised if Gin influenced her decision to graduate.

"Come on girls hop in" Rangiku yelled. Orhime jumped in the passenger seat. Tatsuki and Kiyone jumped in the back seats. "Come on Rukia and Momo, there is enough space for two more"

"Sorry guys, I have to stay after school and help with the decoration committee for graduation" Momo explained.

"Boo! What about you Rukia?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Senna at the mall, to pick out an outfit for my graduation party" Rukia replied. Rukia and Senna became very close since they meet in January. They shopped a lot together and went to a couple Chappy conventions. Rukia even told her about her life in Tokyo, something that very few people knew about. Senna was also able to open up to Rukia which helped the form a strong friendship.

"We can drop you off at the mall" Tatsuki suggested. Rukia smiled and agreed. She turned to Ichigo and kissed him goodbye. "Call me later?" Rukia asked as she got into the car. "Yeah" Ichigo said smiling.

Rangiku then sped off down the road. "Does anyone one else think that, she should have invited us to drive around" Yumichika asked. Everyone just chuckled.

"We are gonna be late Izuru." Momo said grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "I'll see you guys later" Izuru said as he was dragged away by Momo.

"Hey Ichigo" Shuhei yelled.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Me and the guys are going to the gym, you coming?" Shuhei asked.

"Yeah sure why not" Ichigo and Shuhei became friends also. He started hanging out with Shuhei and the others more, mainly working out in the gym. The guys made their way to the city gym.

Meanwhile…..

"Rangiku, your car is amazing" Orhime said enjoying the passenger seat

"Yeah, Gin must be in love, this is amazing" Kiyone added.

"Thanks guys, my parents are gonna flip when they find out he got me a car but they should be happy I finally decided to graduate." Rangiku stated.

Rukia and Tatsuki sat quietly in the back. They were happy for her but Gin could not be trusted. Rukia informed Tatsuki about Gin's possible connection to the mafia. Tatsuki was worried Rangiku would be pulled into the mafia because of her boyfriend.

Rangiku pulled up to the mall, "Here's your stop, Rukia"

"Thanks" Rukia said to Rangiku.

"No problem, Can't wait for your graduation party…Let me know if you need help getting anything" Rangiku said.

"Okay" Rukia said before turning to enter the mall.

"Hey Rukia" Senna said waving to Rukia. Senna had been sitting at a bench.

"Sorry were you waiting long?" She asked Senna.

"No, I just came like 2 minutes ago…no let's find you an outfit for your party" Senna said.

Rukia still couldn't believe that her brother was letting her throw a party…especially at the mansion. He was against because after Rukia's graduation he had plane to catch. But she had Ichigo ask Kaien to chaperone the party. Byakuya did not want that either but surprisingly the situation was brought up to Ukitake. Ukitake convinced Byakuya that Kaien was responsible enough to watch the party, if not he would fire Kaien. Byakuya liked the idea of putting Kaien's job on the line. Of course it was a joke because Ukitake would never fire Kaien. Byakuya agreed and now Rukia was throwing the biggest post graduation party.

Rukia and Senna had been up and down the mall, they had checked many stores and Rukia tried on 20 different outfits but she didn't like anything.

"Rukia, you are worse than Ichigo when it comes to shopping" Senna said to Rukia's they walked around the mall "we have been looking for forever for you perfect outfit"

"I don't see anything I really want" Rukia replied.

"Oh my god," Senna squealed. Rukia turned to Senna running towards a store. "Get over here, Rukia!"

Rukia sighed and followed Senna. Senna pointed to the manikin in the window "This is your outfit!" She exclaimed. Rukia looked up to see a cute spaghetti strap dress that came up to the knees; it has flower printing on it. Rukia wasn't a big "pink" fan but she thought the dress was very cute.

"I like it" Rukia said smiling "But I can't pull off pink"

"You so could!" Senna argued. Rukia just shook her head.

"You could look good in anything, Rukia" a male voice said from behind. Rukia and Senna turned to see a guy with red hair in a ponytail. He was tall and wearing a tank top that showed off his tattoos that seemed to be tribal. Rukia looked at the guy, he looked very familiar but she couldn't think of it. He automatically registered that Rukia didn't recognize him.

"Wow, you forgot who I am already little one?" He said smirking. Rukia eyes widened when she realized who the man was. "Renji?" Rukia said. The guy laughed. "Long time no talk huh, Rukia" He replied. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart had started pounding faster. Senna noticed that this man made Rukia nervous.

"Uh Rukia who is this?" Senna asked. Rukia came back to reality after hearing Senna.

"Oh, sorry, Senna, this is Renji, he is my childhood friend from Tokyo" Senna smiled and shook Renji's hand. "Senna is my friend" Rukia said. There was then an awkward silence. Rukia didn't know what to say to him. So many emotions where going through her head.

"Rukia has a friend who is a chick, that's a surprise…she was always such a boy" Renji joked. That comment snapped Rukia backed to normal. "That's not true, I chose to have a guy friend, that doesn't make me a boy" She snapped back.

"That's the Rukia I remember" Renji said laughing. Rukia smiled. He always knew how to get me.

Renji walked up to Rukia and gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you Rukia" He said. "Me too" Rukia answered

"So what are you doing in Karakura?" Rukia asked.

"Well I graduated from the high school a few days ago and I decided to move into my apartment"

"Why Karakura?"

"College, I'll be starting school at Shinigami Academy next semester" He replied. Rukia was shocked by this.

"Seriously, you are planning to work for the Gotei 13?"

"Yeah, It's a really good job" Renji said to Rukia. He then looked at his watch. "Damn Rukia, I have to get going but give me your hand." Rukia was confused, she stuck out her arm. He grabbed it and pulled out a marker and wrote a number on her hand. "Call me sometime, so we can catch up" Renji said.

"Of course" Rukia said. They hugged each other goodbye, and Renji ran off waving. Rukia watched him leave, she was so happy to see Renji, so happy she forgot Senna was right behind her.

"He's a cutie" Senna said. Rukia was taken from her thoughts. "Yeah he has grown up a lot." Rukia replied. Senna could see Rukia had a history with this man and it wasn't just a friendship. "So are you sure this Renji guy is just your friend" Senna asked. Rukia was thrown off by the question; she wasn't sure how to answer. "What do you mean?

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw they way you looked at him and how you were acting" Senna stated. "I mean he is hot but looks never mad you this nervous."

Rukia knew Senna was right. "Well, that's because Renji was the first man I ever loved" Senna looked at Rukia shocked. Senna assumed that Rukia and Ichigo were each other's first loves.

"He was your first love?"

"Yeah, me and Renji were friends since we were in kindergarten" Rukia started. "I fell in love with him when I turned 13, but I waited so long to tell him by the time I confessed my love for him, I was moving to Karakura."

"What did he say when you confessed?" Senna asked, she was completely intrigued in the story.

"He told me he loved me too, and that he would wait for me to graduate high school, then we would be together" Rukia explained.

"Do you think he remembers making that promise?"

"I don't know, he didn't bring it up, but I would break his heart if he found out that I'm in love with someone else"

Senna nodded her head then looked back at the dress. "Lets not worry about that now, let's get you in that dress" Senna said smiling. Rukia agreed and headed into the shop with Senna.

At the city gym, Ichigo, Shuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika had left the treadmill room and entered the weight room. "All right," Ikkaku started, "who is spotting who?"

Ichigo and Shuhei looked at each other and nodded. "I got Ichigo" Shuhei stated. Ikkaku agreed and turn to Yumichika but he was gone.

"Where is Yumichika" Ikkaku said impatiently.

"Right here" Yumichika said. He was in front of the mirror fixing his hair.

"Get over here and spot me" Ikkaku demanded.

"No, we have been running and stretching for two hours, all I wanna do is go to the women's aerobics class and watch." He said with an evil smirk. How could Rukia date this guy? Ichigo thought to himself.

"So who the hell is supposed to spot me" Ikkaku barked.

"How about me, Ikkaku" A male voice said. Ikkaku turned and he couldn't believe who he was looking at.

"Renji? What in the world are you doing here" Ikkaku asked. Renji smiled he hadn't seen Ikkaku in about two years.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend" Renji said. He gave Ikkaku a bear hug. He then turned to Yumichika "Hey Yumichika, it's been a while" Yumichika nodded and gave Renji a hug.

"These are our friends, Shuhei and Ichigo" Ikkaku said introducing them.

Renji looked at Shuhei and nodded his head then turned to Ichigo; he looked at him up and down and started laughing. "What's with carrot top and the scowl on his face?" Renji said laughing hysterically.

Ichigo clenched his fist; he had an automatic hatred for Renji. "Look whose talking pineapple head." Ichigo snapped back. The others started laughing. Renji got mad and took steps closer to Ichigo until Ikkaku stopped him. "Hey Renji, why don't we start lifting, you can spot me first." Ikkaku said directing Renji to the bench furthest from Ichigo and Shuhei.

Ikkaku got under the weight and lifted while Renji spotted.

"Its good to see you Renji but what brings you to Karakura"

"I will be starting college at Shinigami Academy"

"Seriously, that's great; me and Yumichika are going there too."

"Great, I guess we will have a good time" Renji replied. Ikkaku could tell something else was on his mind, he didn't believe Renji came to Karakura for the school.

"So what's the real reason you're going to school here?" Ikkaku inquired. Renji simply laughed. Ikkaku always knew when he had an ulterior motive.

"Do you remember that girl I was in love with?" Renji asked. "Yeah, some girl who moved away when we were in the middle of freshman year."

"Yeah, well, she lives here in Karakura" Renji explained.

"Damn it Renji, running around the country for some chick, what's the girl's name anyway?" Ikkaku asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki" Ikkaku froze after hearing her name. "Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister?" Ikkaku asked still not believing it.

"Yes, she was the girl who I had been so depressed over after she moved; I'm guessing you know her"

"Well she goes to my high school."

"Well at least you know who had my heart all that time, I came back to fulfill the promise I made to her" Renji said. "We can be together now that she is going to graduate"

"Renji, have you ever considered that she may have moved on" Ikkaku didn't mean to sound insensitive but he wanted to be realistic.

"She still loves me, I saw her today, and I could see it"

"But she has a boyfriend" Ikkaku immediately regretted telling because Renji accidently dropped the weight when her heard that. Ikkaku groaned and punished the weight off of himself and slowly stood up.

"She has a boyfriend?" Renji asked Ikkaku. He sounded like a kid who lost his puppy.

"They have been together for about ten months now" Ikkaku informed his friend. "They're in love"

"What's his name?" Renji asked now with anger in his tone. Ikkaku knew it wouldn't be wise to tell him it was the "carrot top" from across the room.

"I don't know him, I have only heard about from hearing Rukia speak" He lied. Renji composed himself then smiled. Ikkaku looked at him confused then realized Renji wasn't planning on giving up, at least without a fight.

"Thanks for the info" Renji said before turning and walking towards the door. "Don't do anything stupid Renji" Ikkaku warned him. "I won't, don't worry Rukia is gonna come back to me." Renji said with smirk then headed out the door. Ikkaku was grateful that they were on the other side of the room where Ichigo could hear the conversation.

Later in the night, Rukia had walked into her home.

"Good evening, Miss Kuchiki would you like me to ask the maid to reheat this evening's dinner." The butler greeted her.

"No thank you, I ate while I was out" Rukia replied, "where is my brother?"

"In his office, he is having a meeting with Mr. Yamamoto."

Rukia knew it wasn't smart to interrupt his meeting with the CEO, she decided to take her shopping bags up to her room.

She dropped the bags on her closet then jumped on her bed and relaxed. She had been thinking about Renji all day. He had grown into a handsome and muscular man. Rukia had to admit she was slightly attracted to him even thought she knew she shouldn't be. Rukia was sure there was still something there between them but she loved Ichigo and she would never leave him. Soon her phone started ringing. It was Ichigo. She expected him to be calling to make plans so they could spend the whole day together. He had been trying to convince her to choose Tokyo University so he always planned dates so she would get used to the idea of always being with him.

"Hey strawberry butt" Rukia greeted jokingly.

"Strawberry butt?" He said.

"I thought it was cute"

"Crazy little midget, what are you doing tomorrow" he asked.

"I have nothing planned, why?" She was expecting him to have some romantic date set for them.

"Nothing just asking" He replied. Not the answer she wanted to hear.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously

"My dad arranged for me, him, Karin and Yuzu to have some 'bonding time' "He replied

"That's sounds fun"

"Yeah just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be bored without me"

"I'm sure I could find something to do" Rukia said to him. They continued to talk for about forty-five minutes then they said their goodbyes. Rukia laid on her bed thinking about what to do tomorrow. All her party plans had been done. She looked at her arm and noticed a phone number written on her arm. I forgot, Renji gave me his number. Rukia thought about it whether she should call him, in the end she missed her childhood friend and wanted to catch up. More importantly she needed to make sure that Renji forgot about the promise if not she would have to tell him about Ichigo. She dialed the numbers and put the earpiece to her ear.

"Renji Abarai speaking"

"Hey Renji, its Rukia" Rukia greeted.

"Hey Rukia! Glad to hear from you, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I wanted to see if you were free to hangout with me tomorrow?"

"I have nothing but time for you, just pick the place and time."

"Karakura Park? Noon?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then"

"Goodnight Renji"

"Night Rukia"


	11. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Rukia's childhood with Renji and her transition into Karakura High

A nine year old Renji was walking to school.

"Hey Renji" Renji turned to see a young Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hey guys, what's up" Renji greeted his neighborhood friends.

"Nothing, after you come back from school were gonna sneak into that old lady's apartment and take her pearls" Ikkaku informed him.

"Count me out" Renji said. "You never want to help us" Ikkaku argued.

"Because it's illegal."

"Gosh that girlfriend of yours has turned you into a real softy" Ikkaku joked. Renji blushed, he knew Ikkaku meant Rukia. At the time Ikkaku didn't know who Rukia was but he heard all many things from Renji.

"Whatever, I'll see you later" Renji said running to school.

A few days later

"Where's Hisana" Renji asked as his ate ice cream.

"Out with Byakuya, she told me she had a surprise for me" Rukia said sitting down next to Renji. This was their usual routine, ice cream and movies at Rukia and Hisana one bedroom apartment. It was a decent place to live considering Hisana dropped out of high school and was working 2 jobs to support Rukia. This place wasn't in Downtown Tokyo which Hisana preferred. Renji lived downtown and he even knew it wasn't the safest place to live.

Renji and Rukia had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on when Hisana and Byakuya walked in. Hisana and Byakuya had been dating for about a year. At first Hisana didn't understand why a young, rich college graduate was interested in her but she loved him anyway even though people told her it wouldn't last. "Wake up you two" Hisana said gently pushing them awake.

"Hi Hisana" Rukia said greeting her sister. She noticed the tall handsome young man behind her. "Hello, Mr. Byakuya" Rukia said shyly. Byakuya smiled and simply patted her on the head. He turned to see Renji. Byakuya wasn't sure what to think about Rukia being asleep with a boy. Renji could feel the tension.

"Hello, I'm Renji Abarai, Rukia's friend" Renji said formally introducing himself.

"Hello boy" Byakuya said coldly. Hisana could feel the uneasy tension. "Byakuya, Renji is a good friend of Rukia, he can be trusted." Byakuya just raised his eyebrow and turned to Hisana. "You should tell Rukia the good news" Byakuya said. Hisana smiled and nodded.

"Rukia" Hisana started. Rukia looked up to her sister. "Byakuya and I are getting married." She screamed showing her 12 karat diamond ring. Rukia was shocked then she smiled greatly. "I'm so happy, Hisana you are gonna be a great bride" Rukia said running to hug her sister. Renji was happy for Hisana. She was practically like his big sister but he was worried about something. "Will you guys be moving away" Renji asked. Rukia began worrying too. She enjoyed school and her friends. "Well, me and Rukia will move into Byakuya's condo in midtown. If you want to keep attending the same school then transportation can be arranged, right Byakuya?" Hisana explained. Byakuya nodded his head in agreement.

One year later.

"Little Miss Princess thinks she is all high and mighty" a girl said to Rukia. This girl had been terrorizing Rukia ever since Hisana and Byakuya got married. All of her friends stopped talking to her. They assumed Rukia thought she was too good for them. Everyone shunned her except of course Renji.

"Leave her alone, stop being so annoying. That's Rukia's seat so get up" Renji said to the girl. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Thanks Renji" Rukia said sadly. She could believe how all her classmates were acting.

"Stop thanking me, I would never let anyone mess with you" Renji said to Rukia.

"If people seriously look at me different because I am a Kuchiki then I'll remain to myself and I guess you will be the only one I trust" Rukia stated.

Four years later.

"Rukia, we need to talk" Hisana said to her sister. Rukia had been watching TV in her room. Hisana and Byakuya had walked in. Fourteen year old Rukia knew they were hiding something from her. She was hoping that Hisana would be announcing her pregnancy.

"Rukia, I don't know if you have noticed but I have been really sick lately and sleeping a lot." Hisana started. Rukia was excited to hear some good news. Hisana started crying a bit, and Rukia looked confused. She knew it couldn't have been good news. Byakuya hugged Hisana and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Just tell her" He whispered loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"Tell me what?!" Rukia was now yelling. She was scared.

"I have breast cancer" Hisana said finally. Rukia heart dropped to her stomach. She couldn't believe what her sister was saying.

"When did you find out?" Hisana was shocked by Rukia's question. Rukia had always knew that Hisana was hiding something

"I have known for almost a year and-"

"A year?" Rukia yelled. "A year and you didn't think to tell me"

"Do not yell at your sister, I told her it would not be best to worry you" Byakuya said.

"I don't care, she is my sister" Rukia argued back.

"Rukia!" Hisana yelled. "Byakuya has been nothing but helpful, I have had breast cancer for a while now but unfortunately I did not catch it early enough"

"What do you mean?" Rukia was now scared.

"The cancer has spread and it's too late to fix it, Byakuya has taken me to the best doctors the world has to offer no one can stop this cancer from…killing me" Hisana said sadly. Rukia looked at her sister and tears began pouring from her eyes. "No, you can't die" Rukia cried hysterically. Hisana hugged her sister as she also started crying. Byakuya silently watched the two as one tear rolled down his cheek.

Three Months later.

"Hey Renji, can you help me move my stuff today" Rukia said on the phone putting her clothes in her suitcase

"Sure, give me about a half hour" Renji said.

"Okay" Rukia said before hanging up. It had been a week since Hisana's funeral. Rukia decided that she would move out and live with Renji. Even though she hadn't spoken to Byakuya since Hisana passed away, she assumed that she was no longer apart of the family. Byakuya silently made his way into Rukia's room.

"What do you think you are doing" Byakuya said to her. He sounded cold which scared Rukia.

"I'm leaving, I'm sorry I didn't leave sooner, I didn't mean to be a burden, but Renji is coming to help me move out." Rukia explained.

"Why would you leave" Byakuya asked. Rukia was a little confused. "I never said you were a burden and plus kind of person would I be if I let my sister move out before she was an adult."

"Hisana is gone; I am no longer your sister-in law." Rukia admitted.

"I know, about one year ago you legally became my sister" Byakuya confessed. Rukia looked at his shocked not understanding what he meant.

"When your sister found out she had cancer, She asked me to legally adopt you as my sister so that you would always have a family, but even if she didn't ask me to do it, I still would have because no matter what I consider you family, Rukia" Byakuya said. Rukia started crying and ran to hug her brother.

"Thank you so much, Byakuya."

"Also, I could never let you move in with Renji, its way too obvious that you're in love with him and Hisana would not approve of you getting pregnant early." Rukia faced turned completely red after he said that. Rukia didn't know it was that obvious that she loved Renji. She realized it after Hisana told her about her cancer. Renji had been there for her a lot like Byakuya was there for Hisana. She felt as if Renji was the man who was meant to love and protect her.

"But you should keep packing" Byakuya said clearing Rukia's thoughts.

"Why?"

"I got the job as president of the sixth division of the Gotei 13."

"Does this mean we are moving?"

"Yes, to Karakura town" Byakuya said before leaving the room, and Rukia in her thoughts

One Week Later.

"Are you going to go see that girl you like" Ikkaku asked Renji. Renji and Ikkaku were sitting outside of Renji's home. Renji was sulking all day. Tomorrow, Rukia was leaving for Karakura.

"Yeah" Renji said sadly

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel and stop being a punk" Ikkaku barked.

"I am" Renji said calmly. He picked up a Chappy doll and made his way to Rukia.

At Byakuya's condo

"Rukia, your friend is here" Byakuya said to Rukia who was packing the last of her things. She was nervous to see Renji. She was ready to tell him how she felt. She was going to confess her love.

Rukia walked outside where Renji stood. She could see was just as sad as her.

"Hey Renji." Rukia said trying to force a smile

"Hey little one" Renji said trying to mask his sadness. They just stood there for a while, not saying anything, waiting for the right time to confess.

"I will never forget you, and you have to call or write me" Rukia said to Renji. He simply nodded. "And I love you" Renji assumed she meant as a friend so he nodded again. Rukia started to cry when she didn't hear the preferred response. Renji automatically began to panic.

"Rukia, I'm sorry-"

"You dummy, I'm telling you I love you, really love you" She yelled hysterically. Renji now stood there dumbfounded and shocked but his heart was filled with joy. He smiled and hugged the crying Rukia.

"I love you too" He whispered. Rukia looked up at him and smiled. She was happy. He leaned in and kissed her. Rukia was so happy to be with Renji at that point. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I will wait for you" He said. Rukia looked at him confused for a minute.

"When we are eighteen and have graduated high school, I'll come for you and we can finally be together" Rukia smiled and nodded her head. They kissed again and then embraced.

One week after moving to Karakura: Byakuya's induction ceremony

"We here by welcome, Byakuya Kuchiki and Gin Ichimaru to the Gotei 13 Presidential Status." Mr. Yamamoto announced. Everyone clapped and Rukia watched her brother take his place as sixth division president.

After shaking hands with almost everyone in the room, Byakuya finally made his way to Rukia.

"Come, there are some people I would like you to meet" He said to her. They made their way through a large crowd of people. Byakuya caught the attention of two men. They all turned when the realized Byakuya was standing with a young girl.

"This is my younger sister, Rukia" He said introducing her.

"Hello, I'm Jūshirō Ukitake, I am the president of the 13th division, but you can call me Ukitake" one man said. He had a very warm presence that Rukia noticed about him. She smiled and bowed.

"Shunsui Kyōraku, president of the 8th division….the best there is" He said to Rukia winking.

"It's an honor meeting you both" Rukia said.

"So formal?" Shunsui joked.

"Don't worry about being formal Rukia; you're part of the Gotei family now."

"Thank you sir" Rukia said gratefully.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, the noble man" A voice said from behind. Rukia turned to see the new president of the 3rd division.

"Hello Gin, this is my sister Rukia."

"Nice to meet you" He said sticking his hand out to greet Rukia. She froze looking t him, the man honestly scared her. When Byakuya noticed Rukia wasn't moving he spoke up. "Do not keep the man waiting Rukia" Rukia snapped out of her trance and quickly bowed.

"My apologies, it's an honor meeting you Mr. Ichimaru."

Four months later: End of freshman year

Rukia's POV

"Rukia this is weird" Ichigo said to me as we went shopping together. I had moved to Karakura months ago and Ichigo was my only friend. This was first time we had actually spent time together outside of school and math tutoring. I didn't even know if he was considered my friend since he just tutored me in math. He was nice though. He always let me sit with him and his friends.

"I know but I don't know anyone else." I said to him. I asked Ichigo to come shopping with me because I had no female friends actually I had no friends. Ichigo reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Ichigo" a female voice said. I turned to see a girl with orange brown hair and gray eyes. I recognized the girl as a classmate of mine.

"Hey Orihime glad you could make it." Ichigo said. I looked at him confused. He invited her?

"I was so surprised to hear from you, Tatsuki should be coming soon"

"Yeah I know we haven't spoken in a while because we were in different classes and you and Tatsuki were both busy with your club activities." Ichigo said to her. I elbowed him lightly, hoping he would explain what was going on. I didn't really like being around the people from school I assumed they all judged me. "Oh Orihime, this is Rukia" He said introducing me.

Orihime's POV

I smiled at Rukia after Ichigo introduced me to her. I heard about Rukia, everyone assumed they were an item since he spent his afternoons tutoring her. I have to admit I am definitely jealous. I am in love with Ichigo; I have been for a long time. And to see this new girl, who is really pretty, with him just makes me insecure. "I gotta talk to Orihime for a second" Ichigo said to Rukia. Ichigo took my hand and directed me away from Rukia. My heart pounded as Ichigo held my hand. He finally stopped; I assumed he wanted to talk to me without Rukia around.

"Thanks for coming Orihime" He said.

"No problem, Ichigo" I replied. "I have to be honest I was surprised you called me, since me, you and Tatsuki are not in the same class we haven't hung out like we used to in middle school"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that but maybe we will be in the same class next year." Ichigo said to me. Every time he talked I fell more in love with him.

"So they reason I asked you and Tatsuki to come is because, Rukia doesn't have many friends in Karakura, actually I think I'm the closest thing she has to a friend but I'm trying to get her to meet new people and I thought it would be perfect if you and Tatsuki went shopping with her." Ichigo explained.

I had to admit I was disappointed when he explained why he called but I loved him for being so caring.

"Sounds good, Tatsuki will be here any second, Rukia will be so happy to have a couple of gal friends" I said smiling so I could hide my obvious disappointment.

I walked over to Rukia who was looking at dresses. "Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you"

One month later: Summer before 2nd year of high school

Rukia and Orihime where getting ready to leave summer school. Rukia chose to take a summer math course so she could practice math all the time. Orihime failed her Technology class so she had to retake it.

"Tatsuki is waiting for us outside, let's go get ice cream" Orhime said to Rukia as they left the school. Outside there was a tall girl yelling at Keigo, and Tatsuki was watching the whole scene.

"Come on, hot stuff, one date?" Keigo said to the girl. The girl had long ginger hair, full lips, blue eyes big boobs and an hour glass figure. She couldn't even be considered a girl, she was a woman.

"No you pervert" She yelled back. Keigo reached for her boob and she smacked his face.

"Okay, break it up" Tatsuki yelled. She picked up Keigo by his shirt. "Get out of here dork" Tatsuki yelled at him. He picked up his stuff and ran.

"Thanks but you didn't have to help me" the girl said to Tatsuki. "I know but I was afraid you might kill him" Tatsuki joked. Orihime and Rukia ran to join Tatsuki.

"Hey Orhime, Hey Rukia" Tatsuki greeted when she noticed her friends.

"Um what happen" Rukia asked Tatsuki. "Eh nothing really, I was just talking to…what's your name" Tatsuki asked the girl.

"Rangiku Matsumoto" She said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you" the other three said in unison.

"Do you go to Karakura?" Orihime asked.

"Yup I'll be starting senior year part two in the fall"

"Part two?" Tatsuki question confused.

"I failed this year so I didn't graduate so I'll be repeating my year." She explained

"That sucks"

"Not really, I wasn't ready anyway, maybe I will next year" Rangiku said smiling. Orihime knew that Rangiku's logic was weird but she ignored it.

"Wanna join us for ice cream" Orihime asked. Rangiku looked at her then nodded. "What are your names again?"

"I'm Orihime, this is Tatsuki and this is Rukia" Orhime said introducing everyone.

"Cool, well ladies let's get us some ice cream."

Few days before the start of the 2nd year of high school.

Rukia's POV

"Hello Rukia, how do you like Karakura" Ukitake said to me.

"It's good, the people here are really nice" I replied. I was at a ceremony for inducting two new vice presidents. I never really spent time with Byakuya so whenever there was an event in Karakura, he would always bring me along. I was beginning feel comfortable around the people my brother worked with, some of them where weird but most of them were nice.

"Hello there Rukia" I turned to see Gin Ichimaru, but he wasn't alone, he was with Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tousen. I never spoke to the other two but I have heard a lot about them.

"Hello, Mr. Ichimaru, Mr. Aizen and Mr. Tousen" I said bowing to them.

"You must be Rukia Kuchiki" Aizen said to her. Rukia looked up and nodded. He seemed normal compared to the other two. Kaname was blind but from what I heard he was a genius and Gin was just plain scary.

"Hopefully we will see you more" Aizen said patting me on the head and walking away. I stood there a little scared. All three men had a weird aura about them.

"That Aizen guy is hot isn't he" A female voice said to me. I turned to see a young girl with short blond hair. Rukia didn't recognize the girl who was speaking to her. "Yeah I guess" Rukia said.

"A lot of the presidents are cute, Mr. Kyōraku is a piece of eye candy and Mr. Ukitake is pretty hot for an old guy" she continued. "But Mr. Kuchiki has to be the sexiest of them all, even if he does have a stick up his ass"

I couldn't help but laugh about how this girl was referring to everyone especially her brother.

"Do you know Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" She asked me.

"Yes the president of the 12th division?"

"Yeah he is such a creeper!" She yelled. "He asked me if I would like to be his test subject"

Rukia couldn't help but keep laughing. "What's your name anyway?" The girl finally asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"What?!" She yelled. "You mean you're related to Byakuya Kuchiki, the man who I referred to as a hot piece of ass"

"Yes, I am his sister" Rukia said smiling at the girl's reaction.

"Well, I'm Kiyone; my sister is Isane she just got promoted to vice president of the 4th division."

"Nice to meet you."

Middle of 2nd year of high school.

"Class" The teacher called to get everyone's attention. "Miss Momo Hinamori, will be returning to Karakura starting today."

The girl had dark hair pulled into a bun and a bit of a sickly appearance. "It's good to be back" Momo said to the class before taking a seat. Everyone started whispering and talking about her.

When gym came around Rukia join her regular group with Tatsuki, Orhime, Kiyone and Rangiku. They were playing basketball. Rukia noticed Momo was sitting by herself on a bench. No one asked her to play.

"Are you ready to play, Rukia" Kiyone asked.

"Hold on." Rukia said, she then ran to where Momo was. Rukia never thought she could approach people but now that she had friends who didn't judge her because of her wealth. She was happy they liked her for her.

"Hi, Momo right? My name is Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia said introducing. Momo smiled.

"Nice meeting you" Momo said politely. Rukia was confused on what to say next. She was never the social type before meeting Ichigo.

"So why haven't you been in school, I heard the teacher say welcome back"

"I was really sick through most of freshman year and I just got better recently, I have been homeschooled."

"Wow, I moved to Karakura in the middle of freshman year." Rukia explained. Rukia and Momo ended up talking the whole gym period.

"Well Momo, how about you join me and my friends for lunch" Rukia suggested as class ended.

"That would be great, Rukia"

Present Time

Rukia woke up to her alarm. She smiled thing about her flashback dream. She was thankful for meeting all her friends. She thought about Renji, she tried to contact him when she moved but Rukia found out he had moved shortly after she did. She was very much still in love with Renji when she met Ichigo, but as she spent time with him Rukia found herself thinking less and less about Renji.

Rukia turned and looked at the clock, it was eleven. I guess it's time for me to go see him.

She wasn't ready to tell Renji she was with Ichigo but she had to or there could be big problems.


	12. Juggling Acts with Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia is torn between her love for Ichigo and her old feelings for Renji

Rukia stood in front of the mirror looking at her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse with a green skirt. She was very nervous. She didn't know whether Renji was still in love with her and if he was in Karakura because of the promise they made as kids. Rukia knew she loved Ichigo but she couldn't tell if she had no feelings for Renji.

Rukia grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She took a cab to Karakura Park, and entered the park nervously. She sat at a nearby bench and looked at her watch. 12:05. she was beginning to worry he might get lost.

"Hey Rukia" Renji said walking over to her. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. The black shirt was a bit tight on him so it showed off all his muscles. Rukia couldn't help but admire how much he had changed. He grew up into a very attractive man.

"Renji you made it" Rukia said.

"Of course, I couldn't miss an opportunity to see you." He said coming up to Rukia and hugging her. Rukia felt her heart race when he hugged her. It wasn't like yesterday. This hug was more like an embrace. "What do you have planned for us to do today" Renji asked her.

"Arcade?" Rukia suggested. "Sounds good" Renji agreed.

They started walking and Renji couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Rukia looked, she had more curves and had a very natural beauty about her.

"I can't believe it's been almost four years" Renji said.

"I know, it feels like forever, I've missed you Renji" Rukia admitted.

"I missed you too Rukia…more than you know" Rukia was startled by his comment; she needed to change the subject.

"So Shinigami Academy?"

"Yeah, I worked really hard throughout high school, and I got in but it's really expensive to attend that school."

"So how are you paying for it, Loans are so hard to get these days?"

"I won one of the scholarship programs" He said

"That's great, which one?"

"Kuchiki Academic Achievement Full Tuition program" Renji stated.

"My brother?" Rukia asked shocked.

"Yeah, when I saw the award letter, I practically jumped out of my skin." He joked. Rukia couldn't believe the reason Renji was back in her life was because of Byakuya. Every year he picked one student who proved themselves worthy of working for the Gotei 13 and paid for their tuition, but they had to work part time jobs in mail delivery for his Division.

"So, when will you start working for Byakuya?

"Sometime next week, I'm so excited" Renji said happily. Rukia was happy for him. She had to admit she really did miss him being around.

"So, tell me about your life in Karakura, do you have a lot of friends here?" He asked Rukia.

"Well, I have many, considering I only had you before."

"You met Senna yesterday; she is my closest friend even though I have known her for the shortest amount of time. I tell her everything. She even loves Chappy as much as me."

"Another crazy obsessed Chappy fan, oh god!" Renji joked. Rukia playfully hit him in the stomach and laughed. "Damn Rukia you hit even harder now, I thought you would have grown out of that Chappy phase" Renji said. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him.

"There is Kiyone. Her sister is vice president of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13. She is what I like to call boy-crazy."

"My friend Tatsuki is really cool. She does Karate and she is very aggressive. She is the number one in women's division of karate and number five in the nation of all divisions."

"Sounds like she kicks butt" Renji stated.

"Orihime is the bubbly one. She is really pretty and nice. She has a weird taste in food, but she is really smart she is second in our class."

"Beauty and Brains" Renji commented

"Momo is a sweetheart, she tends to trust people too easily and falls in love way too fast but she has a good heart"

"Lastly there is Rangiku, she is twenty one and she is finally graduating high school, but she is absolutely gorgeous and has the perfect body. She is actually dating the president of the 3rd division.

"You do seem to have a lot of friends and they are girls too. Any guy friends?" He asked?

"Uh well…" Rukia didn't know how to answer. Was she supposed to tell him about Ichigo now?

"I have guy friends" Rukia said shyly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her plainly. Rukia was stuck, she knew she had to tell him but she didn't want to hurt him. She still cared very much for Renji. "So it is true" he said breaking the silence.

Rukia looked at his confused. "What's true?"

"That you have a boyfriend" He said. Rukia couldn't believe he knew.

"How did you know?"

"Apparently you go to school with my old neighborhood friend Ikkaku." He stated. Rukia's mouth dropped.

"You know Ikkaku?"

"Yes, he used to live in Tokyo, him and Yumichika"

"Wow, the world is too small" Rukia mumbled to herself, and then she looked at Renji. "So, Ikkaku told you I had a boyfriend."

"Yeah he did, is it true."

"Yes" Rukia confessed. She lowered her head afraid to see his reaction. He then tilted her chin up so she could look at him.

"Don't feel bad Rukia" He said to her. Rukia couldn't believe he wasn't angry. She was looking into his eyes and for some reason she got lost in his eyes. Am I still in love with him? "We were kids back then don't think anything of it" Rukia came back to reality after he said that.

"Renji, I care about you a lot and I want you to be in my life, I can still say you're my best friend" Rukia said smiling. Renji smiled and hugged Rukia. They finally arrived at the arcade and went in, even though Renji told her everything was alright she felt as if it wasn't.

At Orihime's apartment…

DING DONG

Orihime ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Tatsuki" Orihime said greeting her best friend.

"Hey Orihime, I thought I would come and see how your graduation speech turned out." Tatsuki said making her way into Orihime's living room

"Oh, I haven't even started it yet."Orihime confessed scratching her head.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki yelled. "Graduation is tomorrow, you need to start now!"

"I know but I have been so busy, with the college stuff, I just got into that culinary school so I have to get everything sent in so I can be ready in the fall."

"I have been meaning to ask you about that" Tatsuki said.

"Sure what's up?" Orihime said taking a seat next to her friend.

"I remember you telling me you would go to in France, because you wanted to learn how to cook fine cuisine, you even got into that great cooking program in Paris, so why are you choosing to go to a cooking school in Tokyo?."

Orihime knew Tatsuki was suspicious of her motives.

"I didn't want to be too far away from home." She said plainly avoiding Tatsuki's eyes.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact Ichigo is going to school in Tokyo?"Tatsuki asked forcefully. Orihime didn't know how to answer. Tatsuki took her friend's silence as she was right.

"I know you still have strong feelings for Ichigo but he is with Rukia" Tatsuki said trying to reason with Orihime.

"You don't think I know that" Orihime yelled. Tatsuki was shocked by it. "I have loved him since I was a little girl and I know he is in love with Rukia, but I love him too. Orihime started crying. "I just need to be close to him, I feel like I still have a chance with him, like I could make him love me if I show him that I can be what he needs."

Tatsuki watched her as her friend confess her feelings. Tatsuki knew it wasn't her place to try to fix anything especially because Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo were all her friends. Tatsuki stood up and walked towards the door. Before she left she looked at Orihime who was wiping away her tears and said "Please just don't hurt anyone" With that Tatsuki left Orihime in her thoughts.

Back to Rukia and Renji…

"I can't believe you beat me at skee ball" Renji said to Rukia. They were leaving the arcade after Renji had lost almost all the games.

"My boyfriend taught me well" Rukia said smiling, she automatically regretted mentioning Ichigo. She didn't want to seem like she was bragging.

"Well I guess I will have to practice a bit more" Renji said smiling. They started walking when someone pulled up alongside Rukia in an Acura. "Hello Miss Rukia"

Rukia turned to see the driver. "Hey Kaien, "she said. "Nice car"

"Thanks got it a couple of days ago" Kaien replied. He looked at the young man standing next to Rukia. "Hello there, I'm Kaien"

"Forgive me, Kaien this is my friend Renji" She said then she turned to Renji. "This is Kaien"

"Nice to meet you" Both men said in unison.

"Hey Rukia, mind if we talk for a little bit, or we can talk later if you're busy" Kaien stated.

"Um well, I promised Renji-"

"Its cool Rukia, I actually have a lot of things I need to do" Renji said cutting her off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah positive, I'll call you later"

"Well, okay, but do you think you could come to my graduation tomorrow" Rukia asked

"Tomorrow? I'll try and make it." He said. He gave Rukia a hug and a kiss in the cheek. He then walked away leaving Rukia a bit confused by the kiss. Rukia stood there dumbfounded by Renji actions; she didn't even notice Kaien was looking at her.

"AHEM!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kaien, what did you want to talk about."

"Get in, I'll tell you as I take you home" Rukia nodded and hoped in the passenger seat.

He started driving and Rukia could tell Kaien was going to bring up what he just saw.

"Does he know you have a boyfriend?" Kaien asked Rukia.

"Yes he knows, we are just friends, we have known each other since we were kids." Rukia said.

"Does he know you guys are just friends?"

"Yes, that kiss was probably a form of greeting"

"It's not the kiss that worries me, it's the way he looks at you, Ichigo looks at you that way."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but what did you need to talk about."

"The party, I already know you kids will be drinking but I seriously can lose my job over this"

"Its fine, don't worry all my maids will be working, so they will keep the house under control."

"Another thing, I planning to bring my fiancé if that's okay with you" Kaien said smirking

"Yeah that's sure fine…wait what?"

"I proposed to Miyako last night." Kaien said.

"Oh my gosh, that's great, I'm so happy for you both!"

"Yeah, I want you to meet her. Ichigo thinks she is great and she kinda knows about the kiss in China and wants to meet you."

"What! she might wanna kill me" Rukia said scared.

"Its fine she is over it, it because I tell her about how you and Ichigo are so perfect together"

Rukia sighed in relief. Kaien car stopped in front of the door.

"Well, I'll be seeing you at the graduation tomorrow" Kaien said as Rukia exited the car. Rukia smiled and waved and entered the house.

Later that night…

Rukia was up thinking about Renji.

Is he still in love with me? I mean I care about him a lot. Do I still love him? I know I feel different around him? Seeing him reminds me of how happy I was before Hisana died. But I love Ichigo, so what am I feeling for Renji. Is it possible I am in love with two men at the same time?

Rukia was taken away from her thoughts when she notices her phone ringing.

Ichigo

"Hey Ichigo" Rukia said she was glad to hear her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey Rukia"

"How was your day with the family?"

"Good I guess, my dad was bothering me a lot"

"Your dad is the greatest" Rukia said smiling.

"Yeah whatever, what did you end up doing today?" Rukia didn't know how to answer his question but she knew she couldn't lie.

"I hung out with an old friend from Tokyo."

"Really, she came all the way from Tokyo to see you."

"Well it's actually a guy and he moved to Karakura recently."

"A guy? You hung out with him all day?" Ichigo was obviously jealous. But he trusted her

"Well most of the afternoon, I haven't seen him four years, he was my best friend in Tokyo"

"When do I get meet him?"

"Tomorrow, I think he should be at the graduation."

"I guess I'll see him there" He said which almost sounded like a challenge.

"Ichigo, was I your first kiss?" Rukia asked. She didn't know why she asked but she knew Ichigo wasn't her first kiss.

"No, to be honest" He said. This shocked Rukia.

"When we were thirteen, me and Tatsuki decided that we didn't want to go into high school as inexperienced kissers so we kissed each other." He explained. "But it was weird.

"I can't believe you and Tatsuki kissed!"

"You can't be mad because I was your first kiss and you weren't mine"

"You were not my first kiss" Rukia slipped out.

"Who was your first kiss" He said seriously

"My friend."

"Who? Is it the one from Tokyo?"

"Yeah"

"So why are you so mad about my kiss, you kissed your friend too.

"But you first kiss should be with someone you love!" Rukia let something slip out again. She was afraid of the next question.

"Were you in love with your friend?" He asked. Rukia knew she couldn't lie.

"Yes" Rukia confessed.

At Renji's apartment…

Renji heard knocking at his door. He opened it and saw Ikkaku there.

"Hey Ikkaku what's up"

"What are you planning to do" he asked Renji seriously. Renji smirked. He knew what Ikkaku meant.

"All I have to do is be her friend, and she will come back to me, like I said I don't plan on giving up on her. I will break them up" He said. Ikkaku shook his head in shame. "This will not end well"


	13. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia has to choose between Ichigo and Renji

"The ceremony starts in five minutes…where are Ichigo and Rukia?" Keigo asked Tatsuki.

"Whatever they are doing, it better not be on my desk." Tatsuki mumbled.

In the classroom…

Rukia was fixing her skirt and Ichigo was zipping up his pants.

"So that's what it feels like to have sex in a school" Rukia said as she put on her cap and gown.

"I'm glad our makeup sex was adventurous." Ichigo joked

"I hope you're not mad at me anymore" Rukia said pouting. Ichigo loved it when she made her cute sad faces.

"I can never stay mad at you" Ichigo said pulling Rukia close to him and kissing her passionately.

Rukia was happy that Ichigo didn't blow up at her for the conversation they had the night before.

Last night…

"Were you in love with your friend" Ichigo asked, talking to Rukia on the phone.

"Yes"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. He didn't know that Rukia was in love with someone before him and now he finds out she spent the day with this man.

"Do you still love him?" Ichigo finally asked. Rukia didn't know how she felt about Renji but she couldn't tell Ichigo, she knew he would never want her around Renji

"We are just friends, Ichigo, I love you, that's what I'm sure of" Rukia answered

"That doesn't answer my question" Ichigo said, he was now raising his voice

"What do you want me to say, I still care about him, he is my friend" Rukia said yelling "Please trust me".

Ichigo calmed down, he knew he could trust her but the thought of her loving someone else was bugging him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you, and I just thought I was your first love."

"You are my first lover, Ichigo and hopefully my last" Rukia said trying reassuring him.

"Yeah, I love you Rukia"

"I love you too" Rukia replied then she thought of something. "Hey Ichigo."

"Yea" He sounded a bit tired

"Meet in the classroom before graduation, I've always wanted to try something" Rukia said happily

"Okay?" He said confused.

Back to the present…

Ichigo and Rukia ran to join their class.

"Where have you two been? We were going to start the graduation without you guys." Uryu barked.

"Calm down four eyes, we're here" Ichigo replied. Uryu growled then joined the class.

"Everyone get ready!" the principal yelled "And WALK!"

All the students walked out into the football field as the parents and relatives of all the students cheered. Rukia looked around and saw Byakuya sitting in his own private section smiling at Rukia. She waved at him happily. Ichigo saw his family who held a big banner saying "GO ICHIGO!" Ichigo laughed as his dad yelled his name. All the students took their seats. The principal talked the introduced Uryu, who was first in class, to speak. During the speech, Rukia looked around to see Renji. Even though there were many people in the crowd, she could always spot him with his red hair. I hope he is okay; Renji would never miss something this big. Ichigo turned to see Rukia looking around.

What is she looking for? Byakuya's spoiled ass is sitting in his very noticeable private section. Senna, Kaien, my dad, my sisters are here so… Is she looking for that friend of hers?

Orihime gave her speech, and then they started calling names. Ichigo began to come annoyed because every time he looked at Rukia she was looking around. Why is she looking for him so hard…? Remember Ichigo you trust her.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI" The principal said. Rukia got up and accepted her diploma, and as she walked to her seat she smiled at Byakuya and the looked at the crowd again. Where is Renji?

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI" Ichigo stood up to accept his diploma."GO ICHIGO GO!" his family was cheering that all the way to his seat.

After the last name was called, the principal announced, "You all have officially graduated." All the students jumped up and threw their caps in the air. Everyone ran and hugged each other. Ichigo ran and picked up Rukia and kissed her. Tatsuki and Orihime hugged. Gin ran down to the field and Hugged Rangiku. Momo and Izuru kissed. Keigo and Mizuro jumped up and down. Kiyone hugged her sister who also ran down to see her. Ikkaku gave Yumichika a noogie, while Shuhei went to hug his mother. Chad picked Uryu and hugged him, and almost killed him.

Rukia quickly went over to see Byakuya. "I am very proud of you Rukia" He said smiling. Rukia hugged her brother. "Thank you"

"Hisana would have been proud too." He added. I nodded my head and bowed "Thank for everything Byakuya" He smiled then patted me on the head.

"I must be going, but enjoy your party and if anything happens do not hesitate to call me, I will have Kaien fired."

"It will be fine, enjoy your trip" Rukia said. With that, Byakuya nodded and left to his limo.

"Hey Rukia!" It was Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, did you see your family" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," He said quickly "Did your friend come?" He asked suddenly. Rukia realized Renji didn't come which saddened her.

"No, I really wanted him here; I'm actually a bit worried"

"Why? You were surrounded by your family and friends, isn't that enough?" Ichigo didn't realize he was getting loud and he sounded mean, Rukia didn't like it.

"He is my friend, one of my closest friends, we have been through a lot, so if I want him here that shouldn't matter to you." she yelled.

"Is he really that important" Rukia could see Ichigo was feeling insecure about it.

"Yes, like I said he is my friend but he doesn't compare to you Ichigo" Rukia said walking up to him and kissing him.

"You are both important to me, and I wanted him to meet the man that makes me happy" Rukia said smiling and kissing him again.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo said pulling her close.

"PARTY AT THE KUCHIKI MANSION TONIGHT, GO HOME AND GET DOLLED UP LADIES" Keigo yelled

Rukia almost forgot about her party.

"Rukia get in the car" Rangiku yelled. She was already in her sports are with Orhime, Tatsuki, Momo and Kiyone. "Okay, I coming, let me just find Senna."

"No worries I'm already here." Senna said surprising Rukia.

"Come on lets go, people are gonna be at my house in a few hours" Rukia said grabbing Senna "I'll see you later" Rukia said to Ichigo.

At the Kuchiki Mansion, the party has started…

"WOOT WOOT" Keigo said dancing on the table in the parlor. The party was in full swing. There was food and music and everyone was having a good time.

Rukia and Ichigo were in the kitchen hugged up talking to Senna.

"That dress looks beautiful on you Rukia" Senna said admiring the dress Rukia bought that day at the mall.

"Thanks Senna" Rukia replied. "I can't believe how many people showed up, this looks like more than my graduating class.

"Well, considering I have seen a bunch of people who went to my high school, I'm pretty sure this party has other high school students." Senna stated.

"Its okay, I just want everyone to have a good time" She said before turning to Ichigo and kissing him "I love you" She said smiling.

"Enough to come to Tokyo with me"

"Can we not discuss this now, I wanna enjoy the party" Rukia said. Ichigo was annoyed he started slowly removing himself from Rukia, which made her mad.

"Ichigo, why can't you give me time to choose?"

"Because you have had two months to decide, why is it so hard to choose one?"

"Because I feel like I'm choosing between the man I love and my family" She argued back. Rukia was now upset and Ichigo wasn't helping.

"Miss Kuchiki" one of the maids and approached Rukia. Rukia turned to the maid. "Mr. Abarai has been looking for you." The maid stepped to the side to reveal Renji at the door way. Rukia's face automatically brightened. "RENJI" she yelped before she jumped and hugged him. Ichigo turned to see the same red head from the gym a couple of days ago. How does this asshole know Rukia, and why is she so excited to see him. "Renji I was worried when I didn't see you at my graduation."

"Sorry about that, the rest of stuff came for my apartment and I thought I would be done on time but I couldn't make it" He explained. Rukia forgave him and smiled. She was happy to have her best friend back.

"AHEM" Ichigo was now annoyed Rukia was ignoring him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Renji, I want you to meet Ichigo, my…uh…boyfriend" Rukia said, she didn't know how to introduce the man who took her away from Renji.

Renji automatically recognized Ichigo from the gym. "Hey, its carrot top" Renji joked.

"Well, if it isn't pineapple head" Ichigo retorted. Rukia stood there confused while the two men glared at each other.

"Have you guys met?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I met him at the gym, after I saw you at the mall that day." Renji said.

"And how did you meet Rukia?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"He is the friend from Tokyo that I was telling you about" Rukia explained. Ichigo eyes widened when he heard that. He already hated Renji for calling him a carrot top but now he found out his girlfriend used to be in love him.

"So you're the boyfriend, well would you mind if I asked Rukia to dance" Renji asked Ichigo. Ichigo clenched his fist. He hated the thought of Renji with Rukia but he wouldn't give Renji the satisfaction of seeing him jealous.

"Sure" He managed to say. Rukia looked at him and smiled. She knew Ichigo didn't like the idea but she loved him for not being mean. Rukia kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "I'll be back" She said before she left the kitchen with Renji.

Ichigo watched as Rukia left and he started to worry.

"Why so sad Ichigo?" a drunken Keigo was dancing in front of Ichigo.

"Get away from me" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Have a beer"

"No"

"Come on!"

"No, you know what happens when I drink."

"A few beers won't bring out the beast" Keigo said. Ichigo got tired of Keigo's voice and just grabbed a beer. Just a few won't kill me.

Meanwhile Rukia and Renji were dancing to a popular pop song. She had to admit, with Renji there, she was having fun. Soon the song was slow and everyone began to pair up. Renji stuck out his hand to Rukia. She smiled and accepted. They danced close, which made Rukia feel weird. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she did. "Rukia, are you going to Shinigami Academy? Renji asked her as they danced. Rukia remember telling Renji at the arcade about her dilemma over what school to choose.

"I don't know Renji, I'm confused" Rukia said sadly.

"Let me UN-confuse you" He said. He stopped dancing and Rukia looked up at him. "Stay here, go to Shinigami Academy and…be with me"

Rukia could believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"I love you Rukia, I never stopped, I worked hard throughout school so I could see you again, I never forgot the promise we made, and I want to be with you Rukia." He confessed. Rukia could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Renji, I didn't forget the promise either but it was so long ago"

"I don't care I love you"

"Stop, Renji, I have Ichigo, I love him"

"But you love me too don't you?" He argued back. Rukia let the tears fall. She stepped back from Renji and ran away. Renji cursed himself. Damn I was supposed to let her come to me; I let my stupid jealousy mess me up. He watched Rukia run upstairs.

Ichigo had about five beers. He started looking for Rukia, That bastard had enough time with Rukia. He walked into the crowd and bumped into Tatsuki.

"Hey Ichigo" She looked at the empty beer can in his hand. "Ichigo please don't tell me you have been drinking"

"Just a few beers" He said "Don't worry I won't binge, I don't need a repeat of what happen"

"Okay but just don't drink anymore"

"I won't." He said "Have you seen Rukia?"

"Yeah, who is that hot guy with the red hair with her?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo had never refer to any guy as "hot"

"Rukia's friend, Renji"

"Somebody call me?" Renji said surprising Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Yeah, where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Renji gave Ichigo a smug look. "There was a problem outside; she went out to settle it."

"Why, that's Kaien's problem" He said annoyed "I guess I'll check on it" Ichigo said before leaving. Tatsuki looked at Renji. "Hello I'm Tatsuki"

"Oh nice to meet you, you're one of Rukia's friends, the karate champ" He said. Tatsuki was surprised he knew that much.

"Yeah, that's me" Renji got a strange feeling from Tatsuki but he ignored it. "I have to go" He said.

He walked to the stairs where one of the maids was. "Hello, Miss Kuchiki asked me to help her bring something from her room, can you please direct me" He said. The maid nodded and directed Renji upstairs. While that bastard is outside looking for Rukia, I will convince her to be with me.

Rukia had her head buried in her pillow. She didn't know what to do. I don't know what to do, I know that Ichigo is the man I love but what do I feel for Renji. Is it love or something else?

"Miss Kuchiki?" A maid said at the door. Rukia turned. "Here you go" the maid said opening the door. Renji slowly walked in smiling at Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, I'm sorry I asked her to bring me here"

"Renji, I can't do this right now" Rukia said shaking her head

"When is a more convenient time Rukia?" he barked

"I don't know but I know what you are going to ask me and right now I'm confused."

"It's not hard, we have been through too much to break that promise we made" Renji argued "You still love me I know it."

During this time Ichigo was confused. He talked to Kaien who said nothing was going on outside and Rukia had yet to leave the mansion.

"Has anyone seen Rukia?" Ichigo said shouting. He knew no one could hear him over the loud music.

"Are you looking for Rukia" a very drunk Keigo said. Ichigo noticed half a bottle of tequila in his hand. Ichigo snatched it away from him. "You need to cut down on the drinking Keigo." Ichigo said to his friend. "Okay as long as you drink some too"

"Yeah whatever, do you know where Rukia is?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I saw her going up stairs not too long ago." Ichigo thanked Keigo and ran up stairs. He assumed she was in her room, probably fixing her makeup. Ichigo didn't like that him and Rukia were always arguing and he hated it. He loved her and he knew it wasn't good to push her.

Ichigo's POV

I made my way to Rukia's room, and then I started hearing voices coming from the room. The first voice I automatically recognized as Rukia's. The second voice was familiar but I couldn't exactly tell.

"Please Renji; I can't do this right now." I heard Rukia say. What was that man trying to do?

"Rukia, why won't you just admit that you still love me as much as I love you" Renji yelled back. I was not too happy that Renji was trying to push on my girlfriend. I knew that man couldn't be trusted but I didn't feel the need to interrupt I just waited for Rukia to turn him away.

"I told you I'm with Ichigo, and I love him" Ichigo smiled when he heard that.

"Okay then, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." Renji said. I awaited the answer; I wanted her to tell him that she hated him.

"I don't know Renji" That was something I was not prepared to hear. Did she really still have feelings for him?

I heard footsteps moving. It sounded like Renji was moving closer to Rukia. I pressed my ear on the door.

"If you don't love me, then stop me from kissing you right now." I could feel his blood boil after Renji said that. I listened to hear Rukia protest but I didn't hear anything. She kissed him. She must have kissed him. I found it hard to breathe. I slowly got up and looked at the bottle in my hand. I love Rukia but she must still have feelings for Renji I thought to myself. I start to drink the alcohol in my hand and walked further down the hallway.

Rukia's POV

"Okay then, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." Renji said to me. I didn't know what to say. I know I cared about Renji but I didn't know if it was love or not.

"I don't know Renji" I said I was close to crying again, I hated being this confused. I noticed Renji started walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me looking straight into my eyes.

"If you don't love me, then stop me from kissing you right now." He declared. I looked at him shocked. I didn't know what to say. I saw him moving closer to me. I was scared I felt like I couldn't move. When his lips almost met mine, Ichigo's face popped in my head. I slowing moved back and Renji stood there shocked. I heard shuffling by my door; I assumed a maid must have been outside my door being noisy. Renji and I just stood there. I know he must have felt really bad after I just denied him. We were silent till I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Renji" I started. "I did love you four years ago but I have changed. I'm not that shy girl who never stood up for herself. I no longer need you to protect me. I fell in love with someone else. I love Ichigo Kurosaki, he is the man I'll probably spend the rest of my life with him." I realized something as I said those words. I decided that I was going to Tokyo University with Ichigo.

"For some reason, I does not hurt as much as I thought it would" Renji said. Rukia was shocked by this. "I think that's how I know I love you, because I can see you're happy and I feel good that you're happy." He finished smiling. I ran and hugged him; I couldn't help but cry again. He pulled away and smiled. I could see a tear had escaped his eye. "I should go" He said. I smiled and nodded. With that he left the room.

Normal POV

Ichigo sat in the dark hallway of the mansion. The music from the party seemed so distance. He drank the last of the liquor in the bottle. He began thinking about Rukia. He felt as if he lost her for good. He felt as if he couldn't compete with Renji. He loved Rukia and now he could feel his heart breaking. Soon Ichigo was feeling light headed as darkness started to surround him. But he didn't care. Slowly but surely Ichigo sat there and welcomed the darkness.


	14. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's drunken state causes a huge amount of problems

Orihime was dancing with Tatsuki and Kiyone. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party except for their friends upstairs. Orhime had a few shots so she wasn't completely drunk but she definitely wasn't sober.

"I have to go to the bathroom really bad" Orhime said. Tatsuki shook her head laughing.

"All of the bathrooms downstairs, someone has thrown up in, try going upstairs" Tatsuki suggested.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."Orihime said making her way towards the stairs.

Ichigo had been sitting in the hallway for about half an hour. He had finished the half bottle of tequila and now he was wallowing in self pity. He was sitting within the darkness in himself.

Wow, I haven't been to Rukia's house in months, I forgot where the nearest bathroom is. Orihime thought as she walked down the hallway. She soon tripped over something. She turns to see it was a leg. She almost freaked out till she realized it belonged to someone. She looked up and recognized the orange hair.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo's voice was low.

"Are you okay, why are you sitting on the floor?" She asked worried.

"I can't move" He said annoyed. Orihime came closer and she smelled the alcohol on him.

"Ichigo, what have you been drinking?" Orhime said looking around, it was hard to see but she saw a bottle in his hand.

"I don't feel good" Ichigo said. Orihime was worried he might throw up. She quickly started to help him up. "Come on, let's find you a bathroom. Orihime helped Ichigo slowly but she had to admit he was a bit heavy and he wasn't exactly holding his own weight. She struggled to the nearest door. She opened the door and found the nearest lamp switch. When she turned on the light, she realized this was the master bedroom. It had a king size bed, many mirrors. The floors were wooden and perfectly polished. On the wall there were pictures of Byakuya. This must be Rukia's brother's room. Orihime said to herself. She then noticed Ichigo had no longer been leaning on her for support. He was standing on his own and walking to Byakuya's bed.

"Ichigo what are you doing" Orhime said scared.

"I'm resting" He said plainly. Ichigo laid on the bed and shut his eyes. Orihime was now extremely nervous. She was scared that one of the maids would tell Byakuya and Ichigo would be killed.

"Let's go Ichigo." Orihime said pulling him. She stopped when Ichigo grabbed her hand forcefully.

"I want to stay here" He said. Orihime was taken aback by the way he was acting. "You can lay with me too" Orihime could believe what she was hearing.

"But Rukia wouldn't like that" Orihime said. She knew he was drunk and so was she, but she didn't want to hurt Rukia.

"We are not together anymore" He said. Orihime was shocked to hear this. She couldn't deny, she was somewhat happy to hear that.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" She said.

"You're not sorry"

"Yes I am, I really-"

"You liked me first right? Why would you be sorry?"Ichigo said. Orihime realized Ichigo was acting different, almost scary. He then pulled her to the bed. And he climbed on top of her.

"Maybe, I should have chosen you." He said leaning in for a kiss. Orihime was now frightened.

"I don't think we should" Orihime said unsure of herself. Ichigo looked at her. "I need you" He whispered. Orhime lost all morals and confidence, all she wanted was Ichigo. All she wanted was Ichigo to need her. She pulled him towards her and began to kiss him. He kissed he back and slowly began to remove her clothes.

Rukia had finally fixed her makeup. She pulled herself together after Renji left. She couldn't wait to tell Ichigo that she was going to college with him. Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready. She open her bedroom door and was about to walk down the hallway, but she noticed a light coming from down the hallway. She didn't want any of the guests upstairs because Byakuya would have a fit if he found out. Rukia followed where the light was coming from. I think it's coming from Byakuya's room. Rukia thought. She made her way to Byakuya's bedroom door. She pressed her ear on the door. She heard shuffling sounds and a bit of moaning. I can't believe someone is having sex in my brother's room. Rukia barged into the room.

Rukia's POV

I walked in and saw Orihime, topless, on top of someone.

"What the hell, Orihime" I yelled. I couldn't believe she was hooking up with someone in my brother's room. Orihime jumped up off the bed and covered herself.

"I am so sorry Rukia, I didn't want you to find out like this" She said.

"Of course I would find out, you're in my brother's room but I guess you're drunk, so you didn't realize it." I said. I felt bad. Orihime looked so guilty like she killed someone. Orihime stayed quiet. I then looked to the bed to see who the guy she was hooking up with. I walked over to the bed and as soon as my eyes made contact with his eyes, I felt my heart explode into a million pieces.

"I-Ichigo?" I managed to say, my hands were shaking and tears were forming around my eyes. I felt as if my heart fell into my stomach.

"Yup, that's me" He said non-chanlantly. I sudden burst of anger took over my body.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY" I screamed.

"Why are you yelling" He asked. I didn't know what was wrong with him but he wasn't himself. His eyes looked yellow instead of amber. Soon a very sadistic grin came on his face. "Why so angry?"

I stood there I couldn't even think of anything to say. I felt someone come behind me.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry, I dint mean to hurt you, I should have asked you if you were okay with me and Ichigo." Orihime pleaded. I looked at her with hate.

"Why the hell would I be okay with you having sex with my boyfriend?" I yelled at her.

"We didn't have sex, yet" Ichigo stated as he got of the bed. "If you would have barged in ten minutes later, that's a different story"

I couldn't believe how evil Ichigo was acting towards her. "How could you do this to me?"

"Wait, you guys didn't break up" Orihime spoke up. I was now blinded by anger. I went up to Orhime and slapped her across the face. She looked at me, and I just glared at her. "Get out" I said to her. She silently obeyed. She grabbed her clothes and left the room.

Ichigo and I just stood in the room. I could feel my blood boiling and my broken heart racing.

"Tell me, if you didn't want to be with me" I started "if you wanted to be with other people, why didn't you just break up with me"

"I could ask you the same thing" He said plainly

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent Rukia, you were in your room with you so called friend Renji" I realized what he meant, I remembered hearing someone outside my door, when I was talking to Renji, it must have been Ichigo.

"I didn't cheat on you" I yelled.

"Liar," He spat. "You think I don't know why you don't wanna leave Karakura, it's because of him. You still love him. You lied to me once again. And you expect to believe you didn't cheat on me. You kissed my cousin, you probably hooked up with Shuhei, and you probably gave it up to Yumichika on your date. You used me Rukia."

Hearing Ichigo say those things made feel me feel like the worst person in the world. Did he really think those things of me, which meant he never trusted me? I couldn't do it anymore; I couldn't even stand to look at him. I ran out the room with tears rolling down my face.

Normal POV

Orihime had fixed her dress and made her way down stairs, the party was still in full swing. Tatsuki noticed Orihime making her way towards the door. She ran and grabbed her arm.

"Hey Orhime where are" She paused when she noticed a hand print on Orihime's face and tears on her face. "What happened to you?" Tatsuki asked seriously.

"I-I did something I shouldn't have" Orihime said crying even more.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked impatiently

"Ichigo was really drunk and-"

"Oh no did he hit you?" Tatsuki asked

"No, Rukia did." Orihime confessed. Tatsuki was confused. Orihime started from the beginning and explained what happen upstairs.

"This isn't good; Ichigo becomes very dangerous when he is drunk." Tatsuki said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"Orihime asked.

"Ichigo used to go out with Keigo and Mizuro a lot in the beginning of freshman year and they would get drunk." Tatsuki started. "I hung out with them a couple of times and Ichigo would turn into the very violent and evil person when he was drunk. He hit on girls and got in to fights but he always enjoyed the fights. It was like he had this sick lust for blood. It never became too serious until he got into a fight with someone and he wouldn't stop. We found out the kid Ichigo beat up ended up in the coma. Ichigo was ashamed of himself and we kept it a secret so he would be arrested but vowed to never get that drunk again. Keigo nicknamed his drunken personality as 'Dark Ichigo'"

"He is really drunk Tatsuki, I didn't realize any of this" Orihime said sadly.

"We have to send everyone home, Ichigo needs us right now, or he will do something reckless. I'll go find Kaien" Tatsuki declared.

#################################

Rukia walked through the hallway crying. Ichigo had broken her. Her heart was hurting. She was drained and tired. She was tired of the roller coaster ride she called her relationship, If it wasn't one thing it was another.

"Rukia?" Rukia looked up and saw Renji staring at her with concern.

"Renji? You're still here" Rukia said quietly.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to about something but…what's wrong"

Rukia shook her head. Renji frowned "What happened to you?!"

"Me and Ichigo are kinda fighting…" Rukia couldn't finish her sentence. She started crying.

Renji grabbed her shoulders. "What did he do to you?"

Rukia just kept crying. "Rukia, tell me what that bastard did"

"I didn't do shit" Ichigo spat. He startled Rukia and Renji. Renji glared at Ichigo and pulled Rukia protectively behind him.

"I swear I'll kill you" Renji warned him.

"Well isn't that convenient, Rukia ends up in the arms of her lover." Ichigo said.

"The hell are you talking about"

"Don't act stupid. I know you are fucking my girlfriend" Ichigo yelled. Renji was so confused. He was about to retort when Rukia grabbed his arm.

"Get Kaien" She said to him. Renji looked at her. He knew she was serious.

"Who is that?"

"He is Ichigo's cousin; He looks just like Ichigo except with black hair. Try and find him so he can take Ichigo home" Her voice was calm and had no emotion.

"I can't leave you here with him"

"I'll be fine" Rukia said plainly. Renji waited a moment then did as he was told.

Ichigo stared at Rukia and she glared at him. She looked at him with disgust. This was not the man she fell in love with.

"So do you hate me now" He spoke up. Rukia clenched her fist. She remained quiet but angry. Ichigo noticed her fist shaking. He smirked.

"Feisty are we?" He stepped closer to her. Rukia was shocked. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat. The look in his eyes scared her. He suddenly grabbed Rukia's wrist and pushed her against the wall. She yelped in pain. He smiled.

"I guess I can forgive you if we have some fun first" He whispered then proceed to suck on her neck. Rukia let out a cry as he left a hickey on her neck. He proceeded to lift up her dress.

"Get off me" She yelled. She tried to push him but he pushed his whole body on hers. She began to cry. She remembered when she was about to get raped by Grimmjow and how much she wished for Ichigo to be there. Now here she was pinned up against the wall by Ichigo. She closed her eyes and prayed for him to stop. Then she heard the sound of a fist hitting a face. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo on the ground. She turned the other way and see her savior.

"Kaien?" She said sacred.

"Hey Rukia, are you okay?" It was the first time Kaien looked so serious. Rukia nodded her head. Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. He was unconscious. "Is he gonna be okay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, "Kaien replied. "Go downstairs, though, I told everyone the party was over; just make sure everyone leaves safely." Rukia nodded and ran down the hallway.

Downstairs, Tatsuki and Senna were helping people find rides and calling cabs. The maids slowly started cleaning. Momo helped Rangiku and Kiyone who were completely drunk. Shuhei and Renji picked up the alcohol bottles and beer cans. Rukia slowly walked down the stairs. She looked around; the place was a mess but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"You must be Rukia" a female voice said to her. She had long black hair in a ponytail. She was very beautiful.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Miyako, Kaien's fiancé" She said. "It's nice to finally meet you" Rukia was shocked by how sweet this woman was.

"I have heard a lot about you too, It's nice actually an honor to meet you" Rukia said. Rukia could tell why Kaien was in love with her. Miyako was like this picture perfect angel.

"Thank you, I will do my best to help you clean your home" She said. Rukia smiled.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Tatsuki yelled. She turned to face Tatsuki.

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Did Ichigo try to hurt you?"Tatsuki asked. Rukia was confused on why Tatsuki would know why to ask such a question.

"No but-"

"Your friend Renji told me he left you with a very drunk Ichigo."

"Yeah" She said, "It's over between us"

Tatsuki shook her head in disapproval and began to explain how Ichigo acts when he is drunk. Rukia was shocked because she never knew about Ichigo's drunken personality but she wasn't convinced.

"It's not about what he did Tatsuki." Rukia said before walking away. She bent down next to one of the maids and proceeded to help clean.

"Rukia…Rukia, where are you?"

Ichigo shot his eyes open. He was breathing heavy. He had a dream about running around in complete darkness. He could hear Rukia's voice but he couldn't see her. He sat up and as he did a pounding headache began in his head. "Damn" He cursed. He looked up to see his surroundings. He wasn't home, he wasn't at Rukia's but the place looked familiar.

"Good morning Ichigo" A female voice said to him. He looked up to see Miyako. He realized he must have been in Kaien's place.

"Hey Miyako" He said before grabbing his head in pain.

"Hangovers are the worst." Miyako said as she handed him aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks, why am I here?" He said.

"You got really drunk last night Ichigo and-"

"Oh no, please tell me I didn't hurt or injure anyone" Ichigo said shocked.

"Tell me Ichigo, what is the last thing you remember?" She said taking a seat next to him. Ichigo sat there trying his best to ignore the headache and remember last night

"I remember looking for Rukia, and finding her in her room, then-" Ichigo began to remember the conversation between Renji and Rukia. "I started drinking."

"That's it huh?"

"Yeah, why, what happened Miyako?" Ichigo asked worried.

"You said and did a lot of stupid things Ichigo" Kaien said as he entered the room.

"Kaien tell me what happen" He said seriously. Kaien sighed and began to tell Ichigo what had happen the night before, he told him what Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki had said. Ichigo couldn't believe anything that was being said.

"I need to see Rukia" Ichigo said trying to stand up.

"No, Ichigo, we need to first talk about this drinking problem." Kaien demanded.

"NO! I need to see Rukia now," He yelled. "I hurt her in so many ways I have to see her."

"That's not a good idea Ichigo, she is hurt, and she needs time"

"Fuck that, I'm going" Ichigo barked.

"AND I SAID NO!" Kaien yelled back.

"Let him go" Miyako said softly. She surprised both men when she spoke."If he wants to go, let him go"

"But Miyako-" Kaien said.

"Don't give me that Kaien, Ichigo is an adult." Miyako said slowly standing up. She looked at Ichigo. "Go, but once you're done there, go home, your father is worried on why you decided to stay here, you can explain it to him. Ichigo nodded his head and made his way to the door.

"You know it's gonna end badly" Kaien said to Miyako.

"Yes, but we can't stop him, you have to let it be sometimes" Miyako stated.

Rukia tossed and turned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She turned and noticed a person in her bed. She laughed when she saw the black hair and Chappy pajamas. She forgot that Senna was gonna sleepover. She sat up in her bed and looked at the couch in her room. There she saw Renji on the loveseat couch. She giggled. He was too tall to fit his legs on the couch. She got up and went to the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was blotchy. So last night really happened? Rukia thought to herself. She looked on her neck and saw the hickey Ichigo gave her. She touched it and winced in pain.

"Morning Rukia" Rukia turned around to see Renji grinning at her.

"Hey Renji," She greeted. "You know you didn't have to sleep on my couch. There are guest rooms you know."

"I know but I didn't want to be too far away in case you needed me" He said sincerely. Rukia smiled. She then heard his stomach grumble.

"Hungry?"

"Just a little" He said.

"There should be breakfast, just go down to the dining room" Rukia informed. "Okay thanks, are you gonna eat too?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just gotta wake Senna up" Rukia answered. Renji smiled and made his way out her room. When her door closed, Senna spoke up.

"So, would I be a bad friend if I told you I so want Renji" Senna asked surprising Rukia. Rukia laughed and nodded. "You have my blessing."

Rukia and Senna brushed their teeth and put on their Chappy robes. As they made their way to the stairs they could hear yelling. Rukia and Senna looked at each other then ran down the stairs. Rukia stopped when she caught sight of orange hair.

"I want to see Rukia" Ichigo said yelling at Renji. Renji clenched his fist in anger,

"How dare you come back here after what you did to her" Renji yelled.

"That's why I must see her; I need to explain myself."

"Blame it on the alcohol right?"

"You don't know shit about my situation" Ichigo snapped

"Tatsuki gave me a pretty good rundown" Renji snapped back. Ichigo was surprised that Tatsuki had told Renji.

"Renji, it's okay" Rukia said shocking both men with her quiet appearance.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said relieved. "You can't be serious, Rukia" Renji said annoyed.

"I'm fine Renji" He didn't want to move. Senna quickly came next to Renji. "Let's get food while they talk" She started to tug him away forcefully.

Rukia stood there and looked at Ichigo. He is back to normal.

"I'm sorry Rukia" Ichigo started. "I didn't mean anything I said last night, that wasn't me"

"Yes it was" She replied coldly.

"No, look when I drink I become this-"

"Save it Ichigo, Tatsuki already told me what happens when you drink" Rukia said firmly. "But it's not what you did. It's what you said to me"

Ichigo was confused. He didn't really want to know the things he said to her.

"Those were not my words."

"A drunken mind speaks a sober heart." Rukia said. "Everything you said was how you truly felt. You never trusted me. You never forgave me for what happen with Kaien. You never really trusted me as Shuhei's friend and you seriously believe that I would betray you."

Ichigo couldn't deny what she was saying was true. No matter how much he wanted to trust her. He was constantly reminded of the problems they had in the past.

Just as Ichigo was about to talk the butler spoke up. "Miss Inoue is here to see you, Miss Kuchiki" Orihime then ran in out of breath and fell on her knees. She was in tears. "Rukia, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you the way I did." She said breathlessly. Ichigo looked at Orihime. He remembered what Kaien told him happen.

"Orihime," Ichigo said to her. Orihime looked and was automatically embarrassed. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of your feelings for me. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Orihime was surprised by his apology, so was Rukia. She walked over to Orihime. She picked Orihime up and looked at her. "I don't hate you. I actually always knew you still had feelings for Ichigo and I guess you can't help how you feel but I can't bring myself to forgive you right now. But I will forgive you eventually." Rukia explained to her. Orihime cried again and nodded. "Thank you Rukia" Orihime bowed and ran out as quickly as she came in. Ichigo stood there; he didn't know what Rukia was thinking. Rukia finally turned to him.

"I will eventually forgive you too, but it's gonna take time" Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you Rukia swear I will make it up to you, I just glad we are back.

"I said I would forgive you eventually but I never said we were okay." She said plainly. Ichigo felt his heart clench when he heard that.

"What? I thought we were good."

"Far from it. You don't trust me Ichigo, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me, I can't be with someone who is waiting for me to mess up. I can't be with you, Ichigo Kurosaki." That last sentence hurt Ichigo the most. "I decided that I'm going to the Shinigami Academy and I'll be staying in Karakura."

Ichigo could feel his whole world crashing on him.

"You don't wanna be with me?" He said, his voice was clearly breaking.

"I can't do this Ichigo, I can't love you anymore, and it hurts too much" Rukia was on the verge of tears. She expected Ichigo to yell or try and convince her to stay. But what he did surprised her. He turned around with his head low and headed out the door. What have I done? Rukia said to herself. Just as Ichigo was about to exit the door, he slightly lifted his head and looked at Rukia. "Goodbye Rukia" He said. Rukia eyes widened after hearing that. Ichigo walked out and as soon as the butler closed the door. She dropped to the ground and started crying hysterically. What does this have to hurt so much? Renji and Senna came to comfort the crying Rukia. It's really over.


	15. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the graduation party, the gang has graduated college and Ichigo returns the town he abandoned

"I can't do this Ichigo, I can't love you anymore, and it hurts too much" Rukia was on the verge of tears. She expected Ichigo to yell or try and convince her to stay. But what he did surprised her. He turned around with his head low and headed out the door. 'What have I done?' Rukia said to herself. Just as Ichigo was about to exit the door, he slightly lifted his head and looked at Rukia. "Goodbye Rukia" He said. Rukia eyes widened after hearing that. Ichigo walked out and as soon as the butler closed the door. She dropped to the ground and started crying hysterically. What does this have to hurt so much? Renji and Senna came to comfort the crying Rukia.' It's really over.'

4 years 3 months and 2 days later…

Ichigo drove down the highway. "Welcome to Karakura, Home of the Gotei 13" Ichigo read the signed. "More like welcome back, I can't believe it's been four years since I have been home. Ichigo looked around his home town, nothing had really changed, and he noticed some new shops had opened and a couple had closed down, but Karakura was still the same. Ichigo avoided Karakura during his college years. For holidays, he met up with his family in vacation spots and for the summer he got a job in Tokyo. Ichigo looked over to woman in the passenger seat, his fiancé. He noticed that she looked a bit sad. He thought she might have been happy to return to Karakura.

"Orihime, what wrong" He said to her pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked at him.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said smiling to him. She then looked down at her finger to see her engagement ring.

Ichigo and Orihime had been dating since the beginning of their junior year.

When Ichigo started college as a freshman, he usually kept to himself. He was incredibly heartbroken after him and Rukia broke up. Orihime, who went to college in the same city, came to visit him frequently. She felt it was her fault for his heartbreak and did everything she could to make him feel better. One day Ichigo got a phone call from Rukia. He never told Orihime what was said but for some reason, He wasn't as closed off as before. He began dating girls from his college. He never got into serious relationships though. Orihime stayed faithfully by his side as his friend even though she still loved him and it hurt like hell to see him with other girls. A couple of days before junior year started, Orihime was in a terrible car accident. Ichigo rushed to go see her in the hospital.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ichigo said when he saw her in the hospital bed.

"Yes, I'm fine; it's just some bruises and cuts." She lied. She had a deep wound in her shoulder.

Ichigo sat next to her. "I'll stay with you till you get better"

"It might take a week for me to recover and classes start in a couple days."

"I don't care, you have always been there for me, it's the least I can do"

"I would do anything for you Ichigo" Orihime said. She sighed to herself. She decided she need to tell him how she truly felt. "I love you Ichigo"

Ichigo looked at her shocked. He wasn't sure what love she meant. "Um, Orihime, I don't know what to say"

"I have loved you since we were kids, when I confessed to you that day on the beach I never told you how I truly felt. I love you then and I still do now. I was heartbroken seeing you with Rukia, but I never said anything because I knew how strongly you felt for her. But I have never stopped loving you" She confessed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ichigo looked at her, he never knew that she loved him. "Orihime would you like to go out with me sometime." Ichigo said to her. Orihime was surprised and happy to hear that.

"Yes, I would love to" She replied. Ichigo knew he didn't feel the same but Orihime had tried so hard to for him, so he had to give her a chance.

As they dated, Ichigo slowlydeveloped feelings for Orihime. The engagement was something different.

"Happy two year anniversary Ichigo" Orihime said as her and Ichigo dined at their favorite sushi spot. He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I can't believe two years has gone by that fast."He said.

"And we are moving back to Karakura, You haven't been back in four years" She commented.

"Yeah, it's going to be weird" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I want you to know that I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Orihime said suddenly. Ichigo looked at her confused. He didn't know how to react to that.

"Orihime? A lifelong commitment" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure that I love you, you love me too right" She asked.

"Yes, I do, but are you sure? You want to marry me?" Ichigo asked, he knew he wasn't ready.

"Yes, I want to be your wife" Orihime said. Ichigo smiled at her and said yes.

After that, they went to pick out a ring, to make it official.

Ichigo loved Orihime, and though he knew he wasn't ready, but he wanted to make her happy, because he did care for her. They finally pulled up in front of the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo looked at his home, it hadn't change at all.

"ICHIGO!" his dad yelled as he ran out the house. Ichigo smiled at his father. His dad jumped on him causing Ichigo to fall. Ichigo's smile turned into a frown. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME" Ichigo screamed.

"I'm sorry son, but it has been too long since you have been in Karakura, it must bring back a lot of memories" Isshin said to him. Ichigo smiled again.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki" Orihime said politely greeting Isshin.

"Hello there Orihime" He said. "Will Ichigo be driving you home later?"

"No sir," Orihime said confused."I'm sure Ichigo has told you that I am moving in"

"No he hasn't but, isn't that a bit fast" Isshin said to Orihime, and then turned to his son. "I mean that's a big commitment"

"But we're engaged."Orihime explained. Isshin looked at her in bewilderment. "Didn't Ichigo tell you?"

Isshin gave his son a questioning look. Ichigo just looked away. "He probably did, but I'm getting old, I tend to forget" Isshin lied. Orihime smiled and began removing the stuff from the car. Ichigo and his father began removing the stuff from the car.

Once everything was in the house Orihime made her way upstairs to her and Ichigo's room (Ichigo's old room) and began to unpack, while Ichigo and Isshin were downstairs.

"Engaged, Ichigo?" Isshin said to his son.

"I know I know, it's too fast I get it"

"It's not that Ichigo, do you even love Orihime"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have married here if I didn't love her"

"I know you love her but do you love her?" He said trying to emphasize his point.

"I don't get it" Ichigo said frustrated. Just as Isshin was about to reply, Orihime came running downstairs. "Okay, so what's next?" She said smiling, not knowing she interrupted something.

"Well Ichigo I need you to go into town and pick up some stuff." Isshin said. "And your fiancé can help me around the house" Ichigo nodded and grabbed the car keys.

Gotei 13, 13th Division Headquarters…

"Rukia" the sectary said entering the office. Rukia looked up to see her friend. "Yes. Kiyone"

"Mr. Ukitake would like to see you in his office" She said. Rukia nodded and followed her friend to Mr. Ukitake's office. "What do you think he wants" Rukia asked.

"I don't know but it I think it's something important."

"I really hope I don't have to work on the division's report again, it's such a time consumer."

Rukia attended Shinigami Academy; she got some of the highest grades in her class and was given a position in the 13th division as an executive. Since Ukitake was sick a lot she helped a lot with the company workload. She had to the help out with the monthly report for the past two months. Kiyone didn't do as well but she was able to become Ukitake's assistant and sectary.

Rukia reached the door and turned to Kiyone. She gave Rukia two thumbs up. Rukia sighed and walked into the office. Rukia walked in and saw Mr. Ukitake at his desk, Kaien Shiba was sitting on a couch, and Miyako Shiba was standing by the couch.

"Rukia, please come in and take a seat" Ukitake said. Rukia nodded and sat in one of the armchairs.

"Thank you" Rukia said, she then turned and greeted Kaien and Miyako.

"Well I guess you're wondering why I called you here" Ukitake said. "How about you explain Miyako"

"Well Rukia" Miyako spoke up "First I would like to inform you as my friend that I'm pregnant"

Rukia was so excited. Miyako and her had become close after her and Kaien's wedding three years ago. Throughout college, Rukia turned to Kaien and Miyako for help. "Congrats to the both of you" Rukia said excited.

"Yes, we are very excited, and Miyako will be on maternity leave, so we will be without a senior manager." Ukitake explained.

"If you need me to help while she is away I will" Rukia said.

"Well, it's not that simple." Kaien stated.

"Me and Kaien decided that when we started a family that I would quit my job and become a full time mother" Miyako explained.

"So you are leaving the company?"

"Yes, and that's where you come in" Ukitake said.

"Me?"

"Yes, Miyako nominated you as the next senior manager" Kaien said. Rukia was shocked. She hadn't been with the company that long. In her senior year of college, she began her internship working with Miyako.

"It's an honor, but I'm sure you can find someone more experienced." Rukia said.

"Rukia, I have trained you myself, you have high marks in school, I believe in you" Miyako said.

"So what do you say Miss Kuchiki" Ukitake asked. Rukia was excited, she never dreamed of being so high in position at the age of 22.

"It sounds great, but I don't know if I'm ready for this responsibility"

"Well, I can give you all the time you need to decide." Ukitake said.

"Thank you" Rukia said before bowing and leaving. Rukia walked out and was jumped on by Kiyone. "I heard the whole thing, congrats Rukia" She said happily. "Thanks" Rukia looked at her watch. "It's my lunch break I'll be back soon" Rukia said to Kiyone.

Downtown Karakura…

Ichigo had picked up many things his father asked for. His hands were full as he walked down the streets of Karakura. Damn, where did I park the car? Ichigo said to himself.

Rukia was walking down the street on the phone. "Can you meet for lunch at the café" She said.

"Aww, why not, I have some really good news." Rukia said disappointed. Soon little kids ran past Rukia rushing then she noticed one of the kids bumped into man with many things in his hand and he dropped them all.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you tonight, I love you too" She said before hanging up and running to help the man. Rukia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man's orange hair. It couldn't be?

"Ichigo?" She choked out. Ichigo turned around to see a pair of slim legs in front of him. He slowly looked up and his amber eyes met her violet eyes. He looked shocked as If he had seen a ghost.

"Rukia? Is that really you" He said getting up to take a look at her. They stared at each other for a minute.

Rukia looks great. She has much more curves than I remember. Her hair is longer, and she is still beautiful.

Ichigo looks good. I can see he got much more muscular. He has gotten even more handsome.

"You look good" They said in unison. They both laughed. Rukia bent down and helped him with his stuff. "Let me help you take this stuff." Rukia offered. "Thanks, I think my car is over there." He said.

After Rukia helped with his stuff she invited him to eat lunch with her. He quickly accepted.

"The usual, Miss Kuchiki?" the waitress said. "Yes please and please get my guest a chicken sandwich" Rukia ordered.

"How do you know I still like chicken sandwiches" Ichigo said smiling. Rukia raised her eyebrow and smiled back.

"So Ichigo, you're back in Karakura? How long?"

"I came back this morning, I'm moving back into the clinic."

"That's great; your dad must need the company, since Yuzu and Karin are in college now."

"Yeah, I'm planning on taking over the clinic after I finish medical school" Ichigo said confidently.

"That's good, keeping the clinic in the family" Rukia said happily.

"So what about you, how was college, what are you doing now?"

"I work as an executive in the 13th Division of the Gotei 13, I just got offered position as senior manager" Rukia said proudly.

"That's fantastic Rukia! So you work under Kaien?"

"Yes, you know it wasn't very brotherly to not come to his wedding Ichigo" Rukia stated. Ichigo knew he was wrong for not going to Kaien's wedding 3 years ago ,but he wasn't ready to see Rukia but he would never tell her that."School got stressful, but Kaien forgave me" He replied. "So did you keep in touch with the old crew?"

"Yeah I kept in touch with everyone, except for Orihime and you" Rukia didn't mean to sound bitter but that's how things ended up. Ichigo didn't keep in touch with anyone.

"Oh okay what's everyone doing." Ichigo asked.

"Tatsuki just took over the dojo that you two went to as kids. Senna is on her book tour. Keigo and Mizuro are opening a gentlemen's club. Uryu is trying to launch his clothing line. Chad is studying to become a veterinarian. Everyone else is in the Gotei 13 like me. Rangiku is in the tenth division, Momo in the fifth, Yumichika and Ikkaku in the eleventh, Izuru in the third and Shuhei in the ninth."

"Whatever happened to Renji?" Ichigo asked with bitterness.

"He joined the sixth"

"He works for Byakuya?" Ichigo asked shocked. "Yeah, he seems to like him" Rukia said teasing Ichigo.

"Wow, so much has happen" Ichigo said.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" a female voice said. Ichigo looked to see his good friend from high school. "Tatsuki?" She ran and hugged him. "It's been too long;" She turned and saw Rukia."Hey Rukia, did you know he was back in town too."

"No I just bumped into him today." Rukia said. She was slightly sad that Tatsuki interrupted their conversation. Tatsuki grabbed a chair and started talking to Ichigo. The waitress brought the food and while Tatsuki talked to Ichigo about her time studying in China.

"Are you coming to Momo and Izuru's wedding this week?" Tatsuki asked.

"So they are still together? I guess I'll come" Ichigo said.

"Oh my gosh, and Orihime told me the good news congrats" Tatsuki said. For a moment Ichigo forgot he had a fiancé.

"What's the good news?" Rukia asked. Tatsuki wasn't sure how to tell her. She almost forgot about the history between Ichigo and Rukia. "Well, Ichigo and Orihime are engaged."

Rukia looked straight at Tatsuki expecting her to say she was kidding but when she didn't she looked at Ichigo but he was looking away. "So you and Orihime?" Rukia manage to say. "Congrats." Tatsuki and Ichigo looked at her confused.

"You're not mad" Tatsuki asked.

"Why would I, Ichigo and Orihime are about to be married, it's a time for celebration" Rukia said plainly. Tatsuki realized there was now tension in the room "I'm gonna go, but remember we have our bridesmaid fitting tomorrow." Tatsuki said to Rukia, and then turned to Ichigo. "See you soon Ichigo." With that Tatsuki left the awkward situation.

"You and Orihime became a couple after we broke up huh?" Rukia said. Ichigo felt like it was four years ago when she saw him with Orihime.

"Well we started dating two years ago and-" Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia's cell phone. Rukia sighed and looked at her phone. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw the caller I.D.

"Hey" She answered. Ichigo just watched her as she was on the phone, he could tell it wasn't a business call.

"Well, its kind of late for that my break is almost over." Rukia said. She listened to the person on the other line talk for a little.

"Fine come and get me from the usual café spot, I'll be waiting outside."Rukia smiled then said "I love you too" before hanging up. Ichigo couldn't believe how his body reacted. He couldn't deny the emotion that ran through him was jealousy.

"You have a boyfriend?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yeah" Rukia said avoiding his eyes. Ichigo figured He must have known the boyfriend. Renji.

Rukia set money for the bill and a tip and headed out the door with Ichigo behind her.

"Rukia, I would like us to catch up more, I hope it wouldn't be weird asking for you number. Rukia smiled and agreed. She pulled out her phone. He pulled out his and they exchanged numbers. Funny enough they had the same numbers since high school and neither of them deleted each other numbers. But they never admitted it.

"Make sure to call" Rukia said. Just then a sliver Infiniti G37 coupe parked in front of the café.

A young man stepped out of the car. He was wearing an Armani suit and Italian shoes.

"Rukia" He said. Rukia turned to see her boyfriend. He came to her and kissed her on the cheek. He looked to see the man she was with.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" the man said surprised

"Shuhei Hisagi?" Ichigo exclaimed. Ichigo couldn't believe he was seeing Shuhei again. Shuhei looked all grown up and very successful. Then Ichigo realized something.

"Wait, you and Rukia are together?" He asked. Shuhei nodded. "Yeah we are going on nine months" He put his arm around Rukia's waist. Rukia felt awkward. She couldn't believe how weird the situation was.

"I thought you were with Renji" Ichigo confessed.

"No, me and Renji are just friends, plus he dated Senna, but now he is dating Tatsuki." Rukia explained. Ichigo thought he would feel better if she wasn't with Renji but he hated the idea of Shuhei with Rukia. He knew Shuhei had probably liked Rukia while she was with Ichigo but Shuhei never tried anything.

"Well Ichigo, It was good bumping into but I have to go back to work." Rukia said walking to Shuhei's car. "It was good seeing you Ichigo, we got to hang out sometime."Shuhei said running to drive his car. Ichigo waved to them both and watched as the car speed off.

She seems happy.

Back at the 13th Division…

"Mr. Shiba, Miss Kuchiki would like to see you" Kaien looked up to his assistant. "Okay let her in" Rukia soon stepped in and shut the door politely. Then she stomped her way to his desk and slammed her hands on it. "Why didn't you tell me Ichigo was back?" Rukia demanded.

"Calm down, Miss Kuchiki, We are in a professional workplace."

"Cut the crap Kaien, seriously." Rukia said. Kaien could see she was upset.

"I apologize, my uncle Isshin was the one who told me, and I thought he would tell you" Rukia thought about it. It had been about a month since she had spoken to Isshin, mainly because she was always so busy. Rukia fell in to a seat feeling defeated. Kaien smiled at her. "Did you know he is engaged" Kaien's mouth dropped. "No, actually I didn't"

"He is engaged to Orihime Inoue, you remember her right" Rukia said.

"Yeah" Kaien replied. He looked at Rukia, she looked sad. "How do you feel about him being back?"

"I don't know, at first I was happy because I missed him but now I don't know, I guess hearing that he was with Orihime brought back some feeling from high school" Rukia confessed.

"Are you happy with Shuhei?" Kaien finally asked her. Rukia looked at Kaien. She knew what he was implying. "I love him, I am happy" Rukia said.

Back at the Kurosaki Clinic…

"Dad, I'm home and I have the stuff" Ichigo said as he struggled through the front door with his load.

Isshin came and help his son with the stuff. "Took you long enough, Ichigo" Isshin said "I thought I was gonna die of old age before you came back" He joked.

"Is that the thanks I get" Ichigo barked.

"Thank you son, but really what kept you so long" He said.

"I bumped into Rukia" Ichigo mumbled but his father heard it clearly.

"My dear third daughter how is she, it been too long since we hung out" Isshin said excited.

"You hang out with Rukia?" Ichigo asked clearly surprised.

"Of course" Isshin answered. "Rukia became a big part of me and your sister's lives when you introduced her to us. Whether you guys are friends, lovers or enemies, she is like family to us."

"I didn't know she kept in touch with you guys too"

"Of course she came and spent time with us. Yuzu taught Rukia how to cook. Rukia went to all of Karin's soccer games. She helped the twins with their prom, applying to college and helped them with college shopping."

Ichigo couldn't believe how much Rukia stayed involved with his family.

"Rukia didn't tell me this when I saw her."

"You saw Rukia?" Orihime said surprising both men. "Orihime," Ichigo said scared. "Um yeah, I bumped into her in town."

"How is she?" Orihime asked. "She is good, I also saw Tatsuki too" Ichigo added to try and change subject.

"Tatsuki and I have a lunch date tomorrow, I'm going to ask her to be my maid of honor." Orihime said excitedly. She then ran and kissed Ichigo. Isshin put on a fake smile and went on to bringing in the supplies.

Later in the night…

Rukia was in her kitchen making dinner. She lived in her own condo, which Byakuya had bought her as a college graduation gift.

"Rukia" a male voice said. She turned to see Shuhei walking in. Shuhei was one of the four people who had a key to her place. She had one, her brother had one and the fourth one she didn't know who it belonged to but her brother told her he gave it to someone he trusted, so if she needed help he could come help her.

Rukia went up to Shuhei and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He smiled and laid Rukia on the couch. "Someone is in the mood tonight" He joked.

"I got offered position as senior manager of the 13th Division" she said smiling.

"Babe that's awesome, I'm so proud." He said as he picked her up and spun her around "I made dinner to celebrate" She said. He put her down.

After dinner, they changed into pajamas and went into the bedroom. Rukia laid on her bed and Shuhei climbed on top of her and planted kisses on her neck. She giggled. "I should move in with you" Shuhei said between two kisses. "We talked about this, Byakuya barely approved of me giving you a key to my condo." He stopped kissing and looked at her. "But Byakuya likes me right?" Shuhei said worried.

"Yes he does, but even if you were the pope he wouldn't let you move in." Rukia explained. Shuhei sighed and rolled over and laid side by side with Rukia. He stared up at the ceiling for a couple minutes.

"So, Ichigo is back" Rukia was completely thrown off by that comment. Shuhei looked at her. "How do you feel about him being back?" He asked her seriously. Why is everyone asking me that?

"I don't know, I'm glad he is back I guess" She said, she didn't want to make Shuhei mad. Shuhei could tell there was more than that. "Tell me now, if you want to leave me" He said plainly. Rukia couldn't believe what he was saying. "Why would I leave you?"

"Ichigo and you had something special, and it ended badly, plus you guys still give each other that look and-"

"Stop it!" Rukia yelled. Shuhei looked at her. "I love you Shuhei, I was over Ichigo when I called him three years ago. I forgave him that day and moved on. He did too, He is getting married to Orihime" The last thing she said seemed to sting her heart. Shuhei felt bad he didn't mean to make her mad. "I'm sorry, I just afraid of getting my heartbroken in the future." Shuhei said. Rukia kissed him lightly. "I'm with you that should be enough". Shuhei smiled and kissed Rukia, returning to his position on top of her. As she kissed Shuhei, her thoughts drifted to Ichigo. I have to be over him.

At the Kurosaki Clinic…

Orihime sat in the bed in her and Ichigo's room. Ichigo walked in to the room after taking a shower. Orihime had been thinking about Ichigo seeing Rukia. She couldn't help but feel insecure.

"What are you doing tomorrow" Orihime asked.

"I have my first day of medical school, and then I'll probably help my dad around the clinic, its flu season you know"

"Oh that's good," Orihime said nervously. He looked at her."What about you?" He said. She perked up. "I'm going to have lunch with Tatsuki then I'll probably go with her to her dress fitting, I get see Rangiku, Kiyone, Momo and um Rukia" She said. Ichigo's heart jumped hearing Rukia's name.

"That's good" He said trying to sound normal. Orihime could tell something was off.

"Were you happy to see Rukia?" Orihime asked him. Ichigo was stuck, He didn't expect that. "She is probably happy to see you"

"Yeah, we were happy, she is dating Shuhei, and you remember him don't you?" He said to her. His voice was a more convincing happy. "She is? That's nice" She said. Ichigo wanted to end the conversation. He walked to the bed and laid by Orihime. She looked at her fiancé. I wonder if he still loves her… I can't lose him, I waited too long to get him.

Orihime climbed on top of Ichigo, He looked shocked. "Make love to me Ichigo." She kissed him on the lips and tried to force her tongue. "No Orihime" He said breaking the kiss. "You told me you wanted to wait till marriage and I intended to help keep that promise."

Orihime smiled. She couldn't tell Ichigo that she wanted to have sex because she was insecure but she loved him for remembering the promise. "I guess I couldn't help myself" Orihime said. She laid down and forced herself not to cry and go to sleep. Ichigo tried to go to sleep too, but his thoughts soon drifted to Rukia. I have to be over her.


	16. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia try to convince themselves of their happiness

Rukia looked in the mirror and fixed her dress. She put on her makeup and fixed her hair. Shuhei made his way into the bathroom and gave Rukia a quick kiss on the lips. "Good Morning Gorgeous" He said to her. "Good morning Handsome." Shuhei hopped in the shower and Rukia eyed him. He smiled back at her. "Want to join me?" He asked.

"Not after I just did my hair and makeup." She said. He grinned and quickly tried to pull her into the shower. But then her doorbell rang, "Saved by the bell."Rukia joked. She ran out the bathroom and headed for the door. "Senna!" Rukia yelled when she saw her best friend at the door.

"I'm back" Senna said hugging Rukia. "I see that, come in"

Senna made her way in to the condo. "Where can I sit because you and Shuhei may have had sex all over the place?" She teased.

"Well that leaves the closet, because me and Shuhei don't always make it to the bed" Rukia joked

"Figures" Senna mumbled. "How was the book tour?"Rukia asked

"Its still going on, I have to do book signings at two of the bookstores in Karakura, but I'll be here for about a week."

"That's good; I can't believe how successful your book was." Senna started a novel in college. It was called "Memories of Nobody". Rukia asked her brother if he could help set Senna up with a publisher. At this time she was dating Renji. Byakuya was able to find one for her and her book was published within a few months. Her book sold out in most stores thanks to good reviews. She was asked to do a country wide book tour. So she broke up with Renji, because she didn't want him to wait for her. She was now a famous writer working on her second book, "The Diamond Dust Rebellion".

Senna told Rukia all about the book tour; the hotels, the food, the men and the fans.

Shuhei walked out of the bedroom dressed in a Versace suit. "Welcome back Senna" He greeted. He walked up to her and hugged her. "Hello Mr. VP" Senna said playfully. Shuhei was promoted to vice president of the ninth division shortly after he graduated college. He had the highest grade in his class and he had been working with Kaname Tousen since his freshman year as away to pay for his college tuition. He worked closely under Mr. Tousen and was able to work amongst the executives by the middle of his sophomore year.

"I would stay longer but I have to get ready to publish the weekly magazine and the monthly report." He said. He kissed Rukia on the lips and headed out. Rukia smiled as he left the room.

"So he is really as perfect as you say he is" Senna said.

"He is sweet and caring. He buys me flowers on random days. He takes me out to eat all the time. He hasn't lost his charm." Rukia said slightly blushing. Then Ichigo popped in her head. Rukia eyes suddenly had a different look in them when she started thinking about him. Senna automatically noticed the look in her eyes.

"Who are you thinking about?" Senna asked. Rukia looked at her friend with shock.

"Its scary how you can just read my mind" Rukia said

"If I could I wouldn't have asked you who were thinking about, now spill" Senna said readily.

"Ichigo moved back to Karakura yesterday."

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Senna yelped.

"Yes, Ichigo, my ex boyfriend who I hadn't seen in four years."

"I can't believe it, how is he, did he get hot or ugly?" Senna asked excited.

"He got handsome, he is more muscular and he is engaged." Rukia said in one breath.

"ENGAGED?"

"Stop yelling Senna, and yes he is engaged." Rukia said annoyed

"Well, have you seen his fiancé? Is she as pretty as you?" Senna said as she calmed down a bit.

"It's Orihime Inoue" Rukia said bitterly.

"HER!" Senna yelled again. "I can't believe he had the nerve to get with her after everything that happened" Rukia couldn't help but feel better that Senna felt that way. She felt the same.

"It's okay because I am happy with Shuhei" Rukia said. Senna could tell that Ichigo was still had a piece of Rukia's heart, she just didn't know how big that part was.

"How do you feel about him being back?" Senna asked. Rukia was annoyed with that question.

"I have to admit, my heart reacts to seeing him and hearing his name but that part of my past is done, I have to look towards the future" Rukia said sadly. Senna looked at her friend. Rukia, if you still love him, you need to admit to yourself. Senna thought to herself.

"So did you tell Renji that you were back in town?" Rukia asked Senna.

"Why would I? He has a girlfriend." Senna said bitterly.

"You can't be mad at him, you broke up with him"

"Yes, I can. He started dating Tatsuki a month after I left."

"You hooked up with some guy a two weeks after you went on tour." Rukia reminded her.

"Whose side are you on?" Senna said clearly upset. Rukia giggled. She missed Senna a lot. Senna looked at the clock. "Well my driver should be outside any minute." Senna stated "Are you going anywhere? I can drop you off"

"I have brunch with Byakuya, can you take me to the mansion." Senna nodded and directed Rukia to the town car outside.

At the Kuchiki Mansion…

Rukia thanked Senna for the ride and stepped to the door. She knocked once and the butler opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Kuchiki, it's good to see you. Hope all is well" he said greeting Rukia.

"Yes thank you"

"Master Kuchiki is in the dining room" he said as he escorted Rukia to the dining room. Rukia looked around the house, she felt weird mainly because she was now a guest in the house instead of resident. She moved out a few days after her graduation when Byakuya handed her, the keys to the condo. It had been four months and she kind of missed the mansion. They arrived at the dining room, where Byakuya sat reading over his work.

"Master Kuchiki, Miss Kuchiki has arrived." Byakuya looked up to his sister walking into the room."Thank you, have one of the maids bring us tea," He said.

"Hello Byakuya" Rukia said sitting in the chair closest to him since he was at the head of the table.

"Hello Rukia, how do you like the condo?" He asked.

"Its great, I love it, thank you again." Rukia said smiling.

"How's work"

"Good, I'm being offered a promotion as Senior Manager of the 13TH Division."

"I know, Ukitake and Kaien approached me with idea during the summer before your senior year of college." He said plainly

"They did?" Rukia asked shocked.

"Yes, they believed you had the potential to do well, so they asked if you could start working under Kaien and Miyako in your senior year to get you ready" He explained. "Have you decided if you are going to accept the job?"

"No, not yet" Rukia said.

"I believe you will do well"

"Thank you"

" How is your relationship with Shuhei?" It started to feel like he was questioning her.

"Its good, he sends his regards"

"I haven't seen him since his induction as vice president last month, actually that's the list time I saw you Rukia"

"I apologize for not visiting more but since Ukitake is sick I must take on more workload and Shuhei is responsible for the magazine and getting all reports in on time, so he never has time, it's actually hard for us to spend time together." Rukia explained. She found it weird how comfortable she felt telling Byakuya all of this. "He is actually thinking of moving in with me" Rukia managed to say. Byakuya paused and looked at Rukia for a minute. A maid came and served Rukia and Byakuya tea, while he looked away and she prayed he wouldn't get mad.

"He will not move in" Byakuya finally said. "You two are not married; when you marry I will allow him to live with you." Rukia knew it was best to listen to him. If Byakuya wanted he could take the condo from her and she would live under his roof and his rules.

"Did you know Ichigo Kurosaki returned to Karakura?" Byakuya said startling Rukia by the statement.

"Yes, but how did you know."

"Renji's girlfriend Ms. Arisawa informed him and he came to me asking if he should tell you. How did you know Rukia?"

"I saw him downtown yesterday" Rukia said feeling uneasy about the subject.

"How do you feel about him being back?" He asked. Why the hell is everyone asking me that? Rukia thought. "I have missed him as my friend. I'm happy" Rukia never told Byakuya what happen between her and Ichigo and she refused to because Byakuya might have killed him.

"Four years ago, when I picked Renji as the winner of my scholarship I did it because I hoped he would convince you to go to Shinigami Academy and I do not know if that had anything to do with your break up with Ichigo but I do not regret my decision." He confessed. Rukia was shocked. If Renji never came would things have been different.

"I'm happy now that's all that matters"

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked. Rukia sighed and looked at her tea "I think I'm happy"

Restaurant in Uptown Karakura…

"Of course I'll be you maid of honor" Tatsuki said to Orihime. They sat at a nice table at Tatsuki's favorite seafood spot.

"I can't wait, its going be perfect, the wedding is going to be huge" Orihime exclaimed.

"Ichigo wants a big wedding?" Tatsuki asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure, but he is given me total control, mainly because he is so busy with the clinic and school" Orhime said sadly, but she perked up. "But he will love it, because he loves me."

Tatsuki smiled at her friend. "How are things with Renji? Orihime asked.

"Good, we have been together for almost a year. But I feel like he still has feelings for Senna, and even Rukia"

"Why would you think that?"

"He has a key to Rukia's apartment, he says Byakuya gave to him and He keeps a copy of Senna's book next to his bed." Tatsuki said sadly.

"I'm sure Renji loves you Tatsuki, don't worry" Orihime said trying to reassure her friend.

"Thanks Orihime" Tatsuki looked at her friend then a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, did you ever tell Ichigo about what happen two years ago?" Orihime who was caught off guard by the question looked at her friend worried.

"No, and I don't think I can" Orihime said with her head low.

"Why not Orihime, He is about to be your husband, he won't judge you" Tatsuki said. Orihime simply shook her head. "He should know what happen to you during the accident."

"No! I will not ruin what we have by telling him that, now can we drop it" Orihime said slightly raising her voice." Tatsuki just sighed. "Okay Orihime, but you know the truth will come out eventually"

At the Karakura Medical School…

Ichigo had just finished his classes for the day. He started walking around. He let Orihime have the car for the day. He didn't get the chance to soak in Karakura again. Ichigo walked past the place where he and Rukia had their official first date. He smiled thinking about the times he spent with Rukia. He had to admit he missed it. He was at his happiest when she was around. Ichigo then noticed a sign. It read "Headquarters of Gotei 13, 13th Division" with an arrow pointing right. I wonder if Rukia is working today. Ichigo walked over to the building. It was definitely big. In the lobby, there was large glass windows and everything looked hi tech. Ichigo walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, welcome to Gotei 13, 13th Division, Head of International Affairs, How can I help you." He said like a robot.

"Um yeah, I'm looking to speak to your uh" Ichigo didn't want to look like he was looking for Rukia. "Your vice president, Kaien Shiba"

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Shiba?"

"Not exactly, I'm his cousin Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I'll try calling but Mr. Shiba is a very important and busy man." The man said with an attitude. Ichigo rolled his eyes while the receptionist called.

"Kaien Shiba speaking"

"Hello, , sorry to bother you but a Mr. Kurosaki is here to see you, but I will tell him to leave if you're busy," He said.

"Kurosaki? What's the first name?"

"His name is Ichigo"

"MY BABY COUSIN ICHIGO, SEND HIS ASS UP, I MISS THAT LITTLE SHIT" Kaien said yelling through the phone. Ichigo smirked as he heard his cousin yell through the phone. The receptionist forced a smile and gave Ichigo directions to the office. Ichigo got in the elevator and took it to the top floor. I'll hang out with Kaien for a while, and maybe I'll see Rukia.

Ichigo walked out of the elevator and was automatically tackled to the ground. "Hey little cousin" Kaien said as he was on top of Ichigo. All his employees looked at him. "Get back to work, nothing to see here" He barked. Then he got up and helped Ichigo to his feet. "Dammit Kaien, what is wrong with you?" Ichigo said fixing his ruffled clothes. Kaien chuckled and directed Ichigo to his office.

"How you been?" Kaien asked Ichigo after he closed his office door. "Good and you?"

"Fantastic, I have a great job and beautiful wife and a baby on the way"

"Miyako's pregnant?" Congrats" Ichigo said to his cousin.

"Thanks, so what is this I hear about you being engaged?"

"Did my father tell you?"

"Lets not worry about who told me" Kaien said. Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, Orihime and I decided to take the next step and get married."

"You make it sound like it was some sort of negotiation." Kaien said. "How did you propose to her?"

"I didn't really. She kind of just said she wanted to spend her life with me and I asked her if she meant marriage and she said yes. So we kind of just became engaged and we went to pick out a ring and everything"

"That was the saddest thing I have ever heard." Kaien said seriously. "What do you mean" Ichigo asked.

"Its sounds like you didn't even want to marry her."

"I'll admit I'm nervous, but I love her and I want her to be happy."

"But are you happy Ichigo?"

"I don't know, I think I'm happy."

At the Bridal Shop in Midtown Karakura…

"Where the hell is Tatsuki, she is a half hour late" Rangiku said as she looked at her phone. She was wearing her dress for Momo's wedding. Momo asked Rangiku to be her maid of honor. "Don't worry Tatsuki will be here soon" Kiyone said. Kiyone along with Rukia and Tatsuki were the bridesmaids.

"Is Rukia still trying on her dress?" Momo asked as she emerged from the dressing room in her beautiful wedding dress. "Wow, Momo you look beautiful" Kiyone said. Momo blushed and giggled. "Thanks guys I can't wait the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night then the wedding."

"Hey sorry I'm late" Tatsuki said entering the bridal shop "There was traffic, but I brought a guest." Orihime popped up behind Tatsuki. "Hi guys." Rangiku ran and hugged Orhime. "Oh my gosh it's been almost a year since we've seen you" she said to Orihime. Momo came next and hugged her. "Orihime I had no idea you would be in town I would have included you in the wedding." Momo said sadly.

"It's fine really, I asked Tatsuki to keep my return a secret, and I wanted to surprise everyone" Orihime said. Kiyone then hugged Orihime. "Its good to see you, how long are you staying" Kiyone asked.

"I moved back yesterday" Orihime said. All the girls jumped around excited. Rukia then came out of the fitting room. "I need someone to help me with this stupid zipper." She complained. Then she looked up to see all her friends surrounded by Orihime. All the girls automatically felt awkward. It had been four years since they had seen Rukia and Orihime in a room together. Orihime smiled at Rukia. "Hey Rukia"

Rukia smiled back. "Hey Orihime" Rukia decided not to make it awkward. "Do you mind helping me with my zipper" She asked. Orihime nodded and helped Rukia with her zipper.

The room went back to normal. Tatsuki tried on her bridesmaid dress, while a tailor worked on the dresses.

"So Rangiku how are things with you and Gin" Orihime asked as she watched her friends.

"Good, I guess, we been together for over four years now, but he hasn't brought up the idea of marriage and I'm annoyed"

"There is no need to rush, you're young, and you still have time." Rukia commented.

"Don't forget the rest of you are three years younger than me, I'm twenty five, my goal is be married by now" She said disappointed.

"Don't worry your wedding will probably be next" Momo said.

"By the looks of Orihime's finger, I think she will be next" Kiyone said, as she stared at Orihime's engagement ring.

"You're engaged?!" Momo and Rangiku exclaimed. Orihime face turned red and nodded. Rukia felt a bit of sadness thinking about it but she didn't want to be sad she needed to prove that she was not still in love with Ichigo. "Didn't you know?" Rukia said sweetly. "She is engaged to Ichigo." The whole room fell silent. They knew this couldn't be a joke; it was not something Rukia would joke about.

"Seriously?"Rangiku said.

"Yes, we're getting married" Orihime said shyly. The room was silent again.

"Why is everyone so quiet, we are supposed to jump up and down and say congrats?" Rukia said suddenly. The girls were wondering why Rukia didn't seem affected by the news.

"So Ichigo is back too?" Kiyone asked. Orihime nodded. "We moved into his family clinic."

"Well, I guess all we can say is congrats." Momo said. Orihime smiled. While Rukia fought the emotions inside her.

A few hours later…

"See you later" Ichigo said to Kaien before Kaien sped away in his car. I wonder what Rukia is doing.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow" Rukia said waving to her friends. She had just left the bridal shop. She hailed a cab and got in. "Where you going, Miss?" the cab driver said. She gave her home address and was off. She then her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID. Ichigo?

"Hello" Rukia said trying to make it sound cool. Ichigo was surprised she picked up, he didn't expect her to.

"Hey, what's up" He said trying to sound normal

"Nothing much, I just got done picking up my dress for Momo's wedding. You?"

"I'm hungry actually, would you want to get dinner with me , if you are not busy" He said nervously. Rukia didn't know why but she felt ten times happier hearing him say that.

"I'm free, where would you like to eat?"

"The place we had out fist official date...that's if you remember" Ichigo said.

"Actually I do, meet you there in ten minutes?"

"Sounds good to me" Ichigo said before hanging up. He couldn't help but smile about seeing Rukia. He had to admit he missed her a lot, but he wasn't sure if his feelings for her were still there.

At the Restaurant…

Ichigo stood outside the restaurant. Then a cab pulled up outside the restaurant. Rukia stepped out and smiled at Ichigo when she saw him. A flood of emotions had came through both of them.

They were seated when they entered the restaurant. They both ordered food and sat in an awkward silence.

"I saw Orihime today" Rukia said starting conversation. Ichigo didn't want to talk about it.

"That's nice; did you guys get to talk?"

"No not really, I was getting my dress fitted but I'm pretty sure she wants me to be a bridesmaid at your wedding" Rukia said plainly. She knew she sounded bitchy but she had to admit she was hurt.

"I don't want you to hate Orihime" Ichigo said to her.

"Why would I hate her?" Rukia asked

"Look, we can't pretend like your graduation party never happened. I hurt you terribly and what's worse is that the girl who I was with is now my fiancé but you called me three years ago and you said you forgave me" He said. Rukia knew that she had said she was over it but it still hurt, her wounds had not finished healing.

"I do forgive you Ichigo, if I didn't I wouldn't have talked to you or met you here" Rukia said. Ichigo understood. Rukia smiled at him. "If you don't mind me asking, why Orihime?"

Ichigo was thrown off by the question."Well, I guess its cause she had been my only friend during college and she still had feelings for me so I decided to give her a chance" Rukia was expecting to her something more romantic but hearing the story hurt all the same.

"So what about you? How did you and Shuhei happen?" Ichigo asked.

"Well when college started, I had no intentions of dating, even thought Renji asked me out. I turned him down; I think I wasn't over you yet. Once my sophomore year came I met this guy Ashido. He was a sweetheart. We dated for a year and a half but he ended up cheating on me. I stayed away from guys after a while. But while I was grieving over you and Ashido, Shuhei usually made me feel better. We hung out a lot; he would take me out as a friend at least that's what I thought. This past New Years Day, Shuhei kissed me on midnight and confessed his feelings to me. I didn't know how to react to that but I did care for him as more than a friend. So we ended up together."

"I think Shuhei liked you in high school" Ichigo said, obviously jealous.

"If he did, I never noticed but Shuhei is a good man." Rukia said happily defending her boyfriend.

"So what happen with Renji?"

"I broke his heart but Senna was able to quickly pick up the pieces." Rukia joked. "They were on and off for almost three years, but when Senna's book was published and she went on tour and she ended it with Renji completely. Tatsuki, who came to visit the summer they broke up, hooked up with Renji at a beach party and then they started dating."

"So Tatsuki and Renji huh? How is Senna doing? I bought her book when it came out" Ichigo said.

"She is good, she is in town for her book signings and Momo's wedding"

"Wow, it seems like everyone has changed."Ichigo said.

"Tell me about, the biggest shocker is that Yumichika is gay."

"Seriously?" he said shocked "But he dated some of the hottest girls in school"

"It was all a cover, Ikkaku took it the hardest, because he couldn't believe his best friend was gay but he eventually accepted it."

The waitress brought their food.

"So my dad said you kept in touch with them"

"Of course, your family is a big part of my life, Karin and Yuzu are like little sisters to me, and your dad treats me like his own, I would never give that up" Rukia said smiling.

"Thank you, from what I've heard you have been a great help" Ichigo thanked her.

"No need to thank me."

"How is Byakuya?"

"Great, I saw him today, he asked about you actually?"

"Really, He must hate me"

"I never told him about what happen four years ago," Rukia said as she ate her food.

"I should definitely thank you for that" Ichigo joked. Rukia smiled. "Rukia. Are you happy?"Ichigo asked seriously. Rukia was surprised at the tone of the question. "Why do you ask?"

"I hurt you so much back then and even though you forgave me, I haven't forgave myself for hurting you the way I did"

"I am happy, Ichigo, I love my job, my friends and family, and I have to say I'm even happier that I am talking to you again" Rukia was scared to admit it but her heart was at its happiest when Ichigo was around. "Are you happy Ichigo?"

Yes, I am because I know I still have you" Ichigo said. They both looked at each other. They didn't know if they had just confessed to each other or not but their hearts were definitely pounding faster than normal.

"We're friends right?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at Rukia and she looked at him. Damn I fell in love all over again.

"Yeah…friends"


	17. Truly Madly Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Izuru's Rehearsal Dinner stirs up emotions

"Rukia, hurry up, in there, we are already running late." Shuhei yelled from the living room.

"Well if you didn't insist we have sex in the shower, I would have had my hair done already." Rukia yelled back from the bedroom. Shuhei sighed in defeat and sat on the couch. Rukia put on her diamond earrings and admire herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black short, strapless cocktail dress with draped details. Her hair was up in a bun with her favorite stray bang out.

"I'm ready" Rukia said as she walked out of her bedroom. Shuhei looked at his girlfriend stunned. "You look beautiful, Rukia" Rukia blushed. "You don't look half bad either" Rukia said to him.

"Maybe we should stay in tonight" Shuhei said staring at her.

"I look too good to be inside" Rukia teased. "Now let's go before Momo kills me for being so late."

Shuhei agreed and they headed to the car.

Dinner party…

"Thank you for coming" Momo said as she greeted her guests. She was so happy that Izuru's boss and Rangiku's boyfriend, Gin Ichimaru threw them a rehearsal dinner party.

"You look great Momo" Someone said to her. Momo work a dark blue evening gown with a V neck line and beaded midriff and thin straps. "Thank you so much."

"Where is my best man?" Izuru said as he walked over to his future wife. "He should be here soon, Rukia is late too, and they probably hit traffic or something" She said. Izuru smiled at his wife then looked up and was completely shocked by what he saw.

"Is that Ichigo? With Orihime?" He asked. Momo looked up to see Ichigo in a black suit and Orihime wearing a spaghetti strapped sea foam long dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Yes, they are engaged." Momo quickly whispered to her husband. "Hello Orihime" Momo said to her. "Ichigo, it's been forever" Momo greeted Ichigo. Izuru gave Ichigo a hug. "It has been over four years, how have you been Ichigo?"

"Good, thanks, and congratulations." Ichigo replied.

"Thank you, but congrats to you too, I heard you guys are engaged." Izuru said to them.

"Yes, we are, hopefully we will be married by the beginning of next year." Orihime announced. Ichigo looked at her shocked. He never discussed anything about the wedding. Momo and Izuru looked at each other then flashed the couple a fake smile. "Well, I can't wait" Momo said.

Ichigo dragged Orihime to a private corner. "By the beginning of next year?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Its September, isn't that a bit soon?"

"I think its fine, I already know what I want for the wedding, so why not?" Orihime said she was now irritated.

"Why do we have to rush?"

"Its not rushing, I just want to be your wife..." Orihime said sadly. Ichigo began to feel bad. "Don't you want to marry me?"

Ichigo paused. Did he want to marry her? He cared about Orihime but could he really spend the rest of his life with her. His thought drifted back to last night

Last night…

"Dinner was fun, I'm glad you called"Rukia said to Ichigo as they left the restaurant. Ichigo flagged down a cab for Rukia.

"Me too, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the dinner party" He said.

"Yeah, I guess so."Rukia said. Ichigo looked at her. He missed looking into her violet eyes. He missed her smile, he miss her voice, her smell, her everything. Rukia miss him too. She miss his presence, his amber eyes, his infamous scowl, she missed his touch and his lips? Rukia and Ichigo didn't know who moved first but they started to move closer to each other. Their noses touched and Ichigo leaned in further to close the gap between their lips but then…RING RING RING.

Rukia snapped out of her trance when she realized what almost happen. Ichigo groaned as he looked at his phone. It was Orihime.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this call" He said sadly.

"It's her, right" Rukia said referring to Orihime. "Its fine, I need to go anyway".

Rukia turned and got in to the cab. She smiled sadly at Ichigo before the cab pulled away. Ichigo sighed then picked up the phone "Hey Orihime"

Present time…

"I do want to marry you, Orihime, I guess I'm nervous"

"Its okay, that's normal" She said happily.

"Ichigo!" a male voice cried. Ichigo turned to see Keigo Asano running to him and Mizuro was not far behind.

"Hey Keigo, Hey Mizuro"

"Ichigo, I can't believe you're back, I thought you died when you didn't call or write me" Keigo said sadly.

"Yeah, I thought you would at least call" Mizuro added.

"I'm sorry, school was stressful and I was working in Tokyo during the summer." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, still beautiful as always" Mizuro said kissing her hand. Then he looked at her hand. "So the rumors are true, you guys are engaged."

"WHAT?!" Keigo yelped.

"Yeah" Ichigo laughed nervously. "Well, may I dance with you lovely fiancé?" Keigo asked.

"Sure" Ichigo said plainly. Orihime was a little annoyed that Ichigo didn't get mad or at least showed any sign of jealousy. Keigo took Orihime's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Ichigo stood there and watch everyone at the party. He then recognized two men approaching them.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika, how you been?" Ichigo said giving a friendly hug to both men.

"Things are going great, I see you have come out of hiding" Ikkaku joked.

"Yeah, I'm back in good old Karakura"

"I must say you got handsome since high school" Yumichika stated. Ichigo smiled. He remembered that Yumichika was gay and he didn't want to offend him but he wasn't gonna let a gay guy flirt with him.

"Yeah, I'm engaged"

"Yeah we heard you are going to marry Orihime, that's was a shocker." Ikkaku said. Ichigo laughed it off. He knew people probably didn't think he would ever end up with Orihime after Rukia.

"Is that Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned to see Uryu Ishida. He was wearing a black tux and he had a beautiful woman on his arm. He didn't have glasses though. He was now wearing contacts.

"Well if it isn't the class nerd Uryu" Ichigo joked.

"You never grow up, do you?" Uryu retorted. Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see Orihime walking to him. Orihime stopped when she saw Uryu. He hands started to shake. "Orihime, come say hi to Uryu." Ichigo shouted.

Uryu looked at Orihime. Ichigo looked at how they looked at each other. Was he missing something? Uryu was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Orihime looked as if he was her long lost soul mate that returned. I wonder if Uryu still has a crush on Orihime. "Hello Orihime" Uryu said politely. Orihime smiled and greeted. The woman next to Uryu became annoyed and she lightly elbowed Uryu. "Forgive my rudeness, this is my girlfriend, Yoshino" He said introducing the woman.

Orihime automatically tensed up. She glared at the woman. "Pleasure meeting you" Yoshino said. Orihime rolled her eyes and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Let's find our table" She said as she pulled Ichigo away.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki said waving her to her friend. Orihime waved back and turned to Ichigo. "Find our seats; I'll be back in a little bit."

Ichigo nodded and started to look around for a good table. As he looked around he saw a tall dark skin man that could out in the crowd. "Chad!" Ichigo shouted. Chad looked up and smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo ran over to greet his friend. Chad picked him up in a bear hug. "Chad, it's been too long" Ichigo said excited.

"It has" He said simply. Chad was always a man of few words. Chad and Ichigo sat the bar.

"How's school going? I heard you want to be an animal doctor"

"School is good; I'm working at shop and…" Chad began to trail off when he noticed something. Ichigo saw his friend staring at something. Ichigo looked at the same direction. It was Tatsuki and Orihime. Then Ichigo realized something. "You still like Tatsuki huh?" Ichigo asked. Chad didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. "I have to admit Tatsuki did grow up to be beautiful" Ichigo said trying to get Chad to admit it. Tatsuki did look more like a lady since high school. She wore a white spaghetti strapped baby doll dress that came down to her knees.

"Orihime looks nice" Chad said trying to change the subject. Ichigo simply nodded. "You shouldn't marry her" Chad said. Ichigo looked at his friend confused "but-"

"Oh my, Rukia Kuchiki and Shuhei Hisagi arrived" Ichigo heard someone say. He completely forgot about Chad's comment and looked to see Rukia. Ichigo's heart stopped when he caught sight of her. He was looking at the most beautiful woman in the room. The woman who he was still in love with was here. "Rukia is beautiful" Chad said. Ichigo nodded his head; he was in trance watching her enter the party. He soon snapped out of it when Shuhei took her head and escorted her through the staring crowd.

"Every man is jealous of me right now" Shuhei whispered to Rukia. She smiled and blushed. I hope we don't see Ichigo, I don't know if I'm ready to face him. Rukia thought as she walked with Shuhei.

"Ichigo!" Shuhei shouted disrupting her thoughts and scaring her. She looked to see Shuhei walking over to Ichigo.

"Hey Shuhei" Ichigo said giving Shuhei a hug. Rukia slowly walked up next to Shuhei. "Hello Ichigo" Rukia said. She turned to Chad."Hey Chad" Chad nodded, while Ichigo stood there not sure of what to do.

"Hey babe, I want to catch up with Ichigo for a minute, is that okay?" Shuhei said. "Yeah sure" Rukia said. She was glad. She didn't know what would happen if she said next to Ichigo. It didn't help that while she was having sex with Shuhei earlier that Ichigo kept popping up in her head. Rukia smiled at the men and walked to greet her friends. Shuhei sat on the barstool next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, how have you been?" Shuhei asked. "A scotch in the rocks for me and these two men" Shuhei said to the bartender.

"I've been good, just moved back into my family clinic" Ichigo said. He couldn't dent a feeling of hate towards Shuhei. Shuhei had a great job, looks and the one thing Ichigo wanted the most, Rukia.

"Four years and no sign of you, why didn't you come home?"

"School kept me busy" Ichigo said plainly.

"Well you should come out with us tonight, its Izuru's bachelor party tonight; we will be partying till morning."

"Maybe"

"I have been meaning to ask you this, and now that you are here I can ask you" Shuhei stated. "Is it okay if I date Rukia?"

Ichigo was confused. He was already dating Rukia so why ask, is he making fun of him. "What do you mean; I thought you guys are together?"

"I know we are, but the guy code says I'm supposed to ask you. We are friends right? I just need to know its okay."

Damn it, He is such a good guy.

"So, I'll ask again. Is it okay for me to date Rukia?" Shuhei asked again.

I have to be honest and say I hate him with Rukia; I still love her, if not more than I did four years ago. But what can I say, 'No you can't be with her cause I am in love with her even though I'm engaged to someone else.'

"It's okay" Ichigo said lying through his teeth.

"Good to hear, cause to be honest, I'm madly in love with her." Shuhei said as he got up "I got to go mingle with some people but it was good to see you Ichigo and congrats on your engagement."

Ichigo watched him walk away. He clenched his fist in anger. Chad looked at his friend. "So you still love her." Chad spoke up. Ichigo ignored him and got up. He wanted to hate Shuhei, but how could he. Shuhei was a good guy. He was a lucky son of a bitch.

Ichigo walked over to a table and sat down. He wanted to leave; he was ready to grab Orihime and leave. He looked up to see Orihime talking to Tatsuki and Rangiku.

"What's up Ichigo" he heard a female voice said to him. He turned to see Senna. She was wearing red strapless dress.

"Senna!" Ichigo said getting up to hug her. "You look good" He said. Senna smiled and took a seat next to Ichigo.

"Thanks, you look good too" She replied.

"So, how is the book doing?"

"Its good, I'm still on my book tour, but the support is great"

"I have always wanted to know about the characters in the story, I'm honored that I'm based on main character, I thought it was weird that my character feels so strongly towards your character." Ichigo stated.

"Its meant to look that way, your character is always trying to protect someone; I actually planned for your character to fall in love with his partner, Rukia's character." Senna said smiling.

Ichigo laughed. "Don't laugh carrot top, I believe in true love, and I believe in you and Rukia" Senna said seriously. Ichigo was about to reply when a male voice interrupted.

"Senna, you're here" Senna looked up to see the man she hadn't seen in year. "Hello Renji" Senna said annoyed. Ichigo turned to see Renji.

"Renji, it's good to see you again' Ichigo said standing up. Renji smirked, he no longer hated Ichigo but he didn't like him. "Same here"

"We were having a conversation, do you mind" Senna snapped.

"Seriously Senna! I haven't seen you in a year and you want to start fighting." Renji said.

"What do you care, you're fucking Tatsuki right?"

"You act like I broke up with you" Renji yelled.

"Don't blame this on me, if you wanted to you could have came after me"

"How was I supposed to know I had to chase you?

"It should have been obvious" Senna yelled. Ichigo watched the exchange. It reminded him of his break up. Was he supposed to chase Rukia?

"Would you two stop it!" a female voice barked. They all turned to see Rukia. "This dinner is about Momo and Izuru and some of the guests are looking at you like you are crazy"

"Sorry, I'll just go" Renji said walking away. Senna huffed and crossed her arms. "Senna, why are you so stubborn" Rukia said. She looked over at Ichigo who was staring at her. She tried to hide her blush.

"I hate him so much" Senna said shaking. "No you don't, you still love him" Rukia said.

"Like you two, still love each other" Senna said covering her mouth after saying that. Rukia and Ichigo felt completely awkward. "I'm so sorry, I just..." Senna decided to stop. "I'm probably going to head to the bar, bye" Senna walked quickly to the bar leaving Rukia and Ichigo.

"Sorry about Senna" Rukia apologized.

"Its okay, she was pretty upset about Renji." Ichigo said. He couldn't help but be taken back by Rukia's beauty. He heard the music turn slow and he had a bright idea. "Would you like to dance Miss Kuchiki" Ichigo said with a very polished accent.

"Why, of course Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo lead Rukia to the dance floor. Everyone stared at them. Shuhei couldn't deny his jealousy but he was sure Rukia was over Ichigo. Orihime clenched her fist as she was them dance. Soon after, Gin and Rangiku began to dance, then the wedding couple, then Renji and Tatsuki. Senna eyed them from the bar.

"You look gorgeous tonight Rukia" Ichigo said smiling at her as they danced.

"Thank you" She said blushing.

"This reminds me of prom" He joked.

"Yeah, senior year had to be the best time of my life"

"I don't know if I have said this yet but I missed you Rukia"

"I did too."

Shuhei watched them dance. He couldn't help but notice how they stared into each others' eyes. He knew Ichigo still loved her. But Shuhei didn't plan on giving up on her.

They dance through two more songs, and then Shuhei stopped the music to make a toast.

"I would like to thank everyone who came out to support Izuru and Momo. They will be married tomorrow and they must know that they are a great example of true love. I have known Momo and Izuru since we were kids and I know that this couple can stick together through any storm. I hope everyone finds happiness like they have. But let's not forget Ichigo and Orihime who are engaged to be married."

Ichigo knew what Shuhei was trying to do. Ichigo didn't blame him. Ichigo was still in love with Rukia and Shuhei could probably tell.

Everyone clapped and returned to what they were doing. Rukia was upset by Shuhei's speech.

"Hey babe" Shuhei said when he came to Rukia. He bent down to kiss her. She turned away. "Is there a reason you felt the need to call out Ichigo" Rukia was beyond mad.

"What does it matter your over him right?"

"I knew it; you only did that because you're jealous"

"What do you expect? I see you dancing with the man you used be in love with?"

"I hangout with Renji all the time, and I used to love him"

"It's different."

"How? Ichigo has someone and Renji has someone."

"Because you were broken!" Shuhei snapped

"What?"

"Throughout college, you were still broken over Ichigo. You only dated that Ashido to try to prove to yourself that you were over Ichigo. You stayed with Ashido for over year because you need to be over Ichigo, so you didn't notice the cheating. When we got together I wasn't even sure you were really into me."

"Seriously Shuhei, go out and have fun. I can't deal with this right now. I'm going home" Rukia said. She knew Shuhei was right. She dated Ashido as a rebound, but she didn't do that to Shuhei, she cared and loved him.

Rukia grabbed her jacket and left the party. Ichigo noticed the argument. Orihime then came and put her arms around his neck. "I'm going to spend the night at Tatsuki's, what are you going to do tonight"

"Bachelor party for Izuru" Ichigo said. Orihime smiled and kissed him. He didn't even notice. "Have fun, I got to check on something" Ichigo said removing her hands and running outside. Orihime sighed and made her way to Tatsuki.

Ichigo ran outside to look for Rukia; he noticed her walking down the street. He ran after her,

"Rukia!" He called out. She turned around. She had two tears running down her face and her mascara running too.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I will never be okay" She yelled. He didn't know what Shuhei and her argued about but he could tell it hurt her deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything, my life was perfect, I had a plan, I planned to marry Shuhei Hisagi one day, but you came alone and changed it all."

"Rukia" Ichigo said trying to reach out to her.

"No, I can't do this, why dies it always hurt this much to love you" Rukia screamed. Ichigo stood their shocked. She still loves me. "I wish you didn't come back, so then I wouldn't have to see you with Orihime and then my heart wouldn't feel like it's about to jump out of my chest."

"I am still truly madly and deeply in love with you Rukia" Ichigo finally said. Rukia paused her crying and looked at him. Rukia didn't know how to react; he still loved her like she loved him.

"We have to be over each other." Rukia said as Ichigo walked closer to her.

"Truly"

"You love Orihime and I love Shuhei" Rukia ranted as Ichigo cupped her face

"Madly"

"They love us, we can't hurt them." Rukia said as their noses touched.

"Deeply"

"I-Ichigo" Rukia whimpered as Ichigo's lips met hers.


	18. Feel Guilty Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Ichigo reach the point of no return and must face their significant others

Rukia's POV

I slowly open my eyes as the sunlight hit them. It was morning and I had work. I tried moving when I realized I was being held by something warm. I turned my body and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. The man I love holding me in his arms. We were both naked, and he looked peaceful. I turned to look at the clock. Shit, I'm late

"Ichigo" I whispered to him. He groaned. "Five more minutes" he mumbled.

"GET UP NOW!" I yelled. He jumped so quick he fell out of the bed. "What the hell Rukia, I could have broke my neck"

"Stop being so lazy, don't you have classes today" Rukia argued. Ichigo signed. "Fine, Let me just use your bathroom. I pointed to the door and he got up to go. I watched him as he headed to the bathroom. He had more muscles now, his body was perfection. I had sex with Ichigo last night. He was absolutely amazing. The sex was mind blowing. Shuhei was good in bed and always like to switch it up but he didn't compare to Ichigo. Ichigo had me screaming his name. I discovered pleasure spots I never knew about. I wonder if it was this good because we haven't made love in four years. But I couldn't think I like this. Even though Shuhei and I were fighting, that doesn't mean I could go ahead and cheat on him. And Orihime, What have we done?

I glanced at the clock. I was definitely going to be late. I got up, but on my robe and headed for the kitchen. Thank God, Shuhei went out with the guys last night. Ichigo is lucky he told Orihime that he was going out with the guys.

"Hey Rukia, I need clothes to wear, I don't want to go to class in a tux" Ichigo yelled. I sighed; we definitely didn't think this through.

"In my dresser the bottom drawer has a couple of Shuhei's t-shirt and I think he has a couple of jeans in my closet" I suggested.

"His clothes?" Ichigo complained.

"That's the best I can do." I said. I looked at the fridge and saw a picture of me and Shuhei. I couldn't believe I cheated on him. He had always been so good to me. Suddenly I heard my front door suddenly being unlocked.

Oh no, I didn't think Shuhei would be here this morning. I started panicking, If Shuhei found out about me and Ichigo, he would kill him.

The door opened and my heart stopped.

"Rukia?"

"RENJI!" I screamed when I saw my friend walk into my condo.

"What are you doing here?" I said angry, even though I was relieved it wasn't Shuhei, I didn't understand why he had a key to my place.

"Well, your brother gave me a key to your place so that I could check on you and help you if you needed anything" Renji explained. I now knew who had my fourth key.

"But why are you here?"

"I was asked to deliver your bridesmaid dress to you, and I thought you would be at work already." He said.

"Well thanks but you need to go" I said pushing him towards the door. "Why the hell are you pushing me?" Renji asked confused, and then suddenly my bedroom door opened.

"Rukia I need …"Ichigo stopped when he me pushing a very shocked Renji.

"What's going on here?" Renji asked seriously. This was awkward. Ichigo was standing by my bedroom door with no shirt on, and my best friend just caught us in the act.

I laughed nervously. "See what had happened was…"

Meanwhile in Karakura…

Normal POV

Orihime walked down the streets of Karakura on her cell with Tatsuki. She was shopping for food, to make for dinner.

"He didn't come home last night" Orihime said to her friend.

"It was Izuru's bachelor party last night, plus you told him you were staying at my place" Tatsuki reminded her.

"I know but I was hoping he would tell me to come home with him, we haven't spent any quality time together since we have been back."

"Just tell him what you want instead of expecting it"

"I know, I planning on making us a special dinner tonight, enough about me, how was your night."

"It was good, except for Senna"

"What happen with Senna?"

"She still likes Renji, I know she does. She kept glaring at me all night. I seriously wanted to kick her ass…"

Orihime laughed as her friend was on the phone complaining about Senna, it was funny because Tatsuki had never hated a girl over a guy.

"Hello Orihime" a male voice said to her. Orihime turned to see Uryu.

"Uryu?" She said forgetting Tatsuki was on the phone. "Uryu is there? Orihime, what are you-"

Orihime absent mindedly ended the call as she looked at Uryu.

"How are you, going shopping I see"

"Yes I am" Orihime said as she gained back her composure. "I'm surprising Ichigo with a very special dinner"

"That's great, I heard you two are engaged" Uryu said as he took a glance at the ring.

"Yes we are" Orihime said proudly.

"Knowing the kind of man Ichigo is, you probably didn't tell him what happen two years ago." Uryu said. Orihime frowned.

"A lot happen to me two years ago; Ichigo has been there for me that's all that matters."

"If he is there for you, then why didn't you tell him what happened"

"Are you trying to ruin what I have with Ichigo?" Orihime asked angry

"No, why would I do that, it doesn't matter that you forgot about me and started dating Ichigo."

"How was I supposed to feel, when you didn't visit me in the hospital or not answer my calls for months."Orihime said now she was being to raise her voice.

Uryu was about to reply when a female voice called him. "Uryu!" Yoshino call him over to her.

"I have to go, a woman who truly care for me is calling" with that he left Orihime clutching her bag in anger.

13th Division Office

Rukia's POV

A knock came to my office door. "Miss Kuchiki, your friend Senna is here to see you" the assistant said to me. "Thank you, please send her in." Soon Senna walked in.

"Okay why did you call me here, you know I have to meet with my publisher soon." Senna said as she walked over to my desk and sat in a chair.

"I had sex with Ichigo last night" I confessed quickly. That automatically got Senna's attention.

"You did what?" Senna yelped.

"Quiet down, look it kind of just happened."

"Bulshit, I knew you two still had feelings for each other." Senna said happily.

"I feel terrible, I have a boyfriend, and he has a fiancé"

"You are both with people you don't love"

"I never said I didn't love Shuhei" I said defensively.

"You love him so much that you had sex with someone else…right" She said sarcastically

"I don't know Senna, and to top it off Renji found out this morning"

"You told him before me" Senna asked sounding a bit hurt.

"No, He has the fourth key to my condo and he was delivering my bridesmaid outfit this morning and he saw Ichigo" I explained.

"I hate him so much, and Tatsuki too. They looked so perfect together at the party" Senna said sadly.

"I wish you would just be honest with yourself, you made a mistake by breaking up with him" I said, I was annoyed with the situation.

"Just like you shouldn't have broken up with Ichigo" Senna said. I hated when she did that.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"Fine, what did the pineapple head have to say about it?"

"He flipped out on me, and then proceeded to blame Ichigo saying that he must have tricked me. I told him that I was fully aware of what I was doing, and then I asked Ichigo to leave so I could calm Renji down."

"Stupid Renji" Senna mumbled under her breath.

"After Ichigo left he kept lecturing me about everything as if I didn't feel bad enough." I finished.

"So what are you going to, are you gonna tell Shuhei?"

"I don't know how to tell him, he is gonna hate me" I said sadly. I was so confused. When I was with Ichigo everything just felt right. Senna looked at the time. I knew she had to meet with her publisher

"Don't worry, go to your meeting, I'm going to have lunch with Shuhei later, I'll call you and let you know what happens" I said smiling at her.

"Are you sure" Senna asked. "Positive" I said. I was seriously dreading lunch time.

At the Kurosaki Clinic…

Ichigo walked into his home, he was done with classed for the day. He walked into the living room and saw no one there. He saw a note on the fridge.

"I'm running errands around town, I'll be back later, Love Orihime"

Ichigo sighed with relief. He wasn't ready to see Orihime. Just this morning he was lying in bed with Rukia. How would he break it to Orihime that he was still in love with Rukia, let alone that he had the greatest sex ever last night with Rukia?

"Ichigo" Ichigo turned to see his father walking down the stairs with a heavy box.

"Hey dad" He said as he ran over to help his dad. "Thanks" Isshin said as they put the box down.

"Where were you last night, Orihime came home alone" Isshin said.

"Well, Izuru had his bachelor party last night so I went" Ichigo lied avoiding his father's eyes.

"Yes, Orihime told me about that, but was this party at Rukia's condo." He said shocking Ichigo. Ichigo's wide eyes said it all. Isshin smirked and shook his head.

"On my way to get more supplies I passed by Rukia's condo, and I saw you walking out of her place, wearing clothes that don't look like they belong to you" Isshin explained pointing to the clothes Ichigo was wearing. "Care to tell what really happen last night" Isshin asked playfully.

"Stop bulshitting Dad" Ichigo said. He couldn't believe how easily he was caught. Did anyone else see him leave Rukia's place?

"I just want to know what happen between you and Rukia."

"I think you can guess with your perverted imagination." Ichigo insulted. Isshin started laughing.

"So you had sex, did you?" Isshin inquired. Ichigo was annoyed that his father was acting like this.

"Yes, we did! Happy now"

"Not exactly" Isshin said seriously now. "I know, I should have cheated on Orihime, you don't have to lecture me" Ichigo said.

"Wasn't planning to but you are right. You shouldn't have cheated on Orihime. But I know for a fact that you can't help who you truly love and that is Rukia, am I right?" Isshin said.

"I love Orihime, she would make the perfect wife, she is beautiful, nice and sweet, shouldn't I feel lucky?"

"What's perfect for others might not be perfect for you" Isshin stated.

"I don't know, I mean I'm sure I love Orihime but then when I'm with Rukia, I feel alive, different but somehow complete. I'm in love with Rukia."

"You just solved your own problem" Isshin said laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"You love Orihime, she is a good friend and she is there for you so you love her, but what you feel for Rukia, is different. There is a huge difference between loving someone and being in love with someone"

Café Downtown…

"The usuals please" Rukia said to the waitress. She had arrived to the café on time and Shuhei was late.

"Okay, Miss Rukia" the waitress said before leaving. Rukia fidgeted as she thought about what she was going to say to Shuhei. She knew it wouldn't end well. But she didn't want to hurt him. He had always been so good to her. How could she tell him she had sex with Ichigo after she told him she had no feelings for Ichigo anymore?

"Hey Rukia" Shuhei said as he approached the table. "Sorry about being late, the meeting took longer than expected." Rukia simply smiled as he sat down and removed his Dolce and Gabana coat.

"Its fine I ordered already."Rukia said trying to sound normal.

"How's your day going" Shuhei said. He wasn't ready to bring up the argument from last night but Rukia was.

"Cut the bull, we need to talk about last night" Rukia said coldly. Shuhei looked shocked but quickly regained a serious face.

"Fine, I guess I did get jealous seeing you with Ichigo and I shouldn't have called out their engagement like that but what should it matter to you."

"It matters because even if I am over Ichigo, it still hurt to see him with Orihime, and you know that, you did it so I would end up hating Ichigo but I'm mad at you" Rukia said. This conversation is not the one that she wanted to have but she wasn't ready to tell him about last night.

"Look, Rukia, I'm sorry, I guess I was being an ass on purpose because I was jealous, but to see the woman I love with a man she used to love made me crazy" Shuhei explained. Rukia was beginning to feel disgusted with herself. "I just don't want to lose you, and I have loved you since high school, I always secretly wished I was Ichigo, but I would never do anything to ruin what you guys had at that time"

Rukia felt tears coming to her eyes. She hated herself for betraying Shuhei's trust.

"I love you Rukia, please tell me we are fine" Shuhei said to her and as soon as she heard those words her tears flowed down. Shuhei panicked and quickly went to comfort his girlfriend. "Are you okay babe?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, and I love you too" Rukia choked out. Rukia couldn't hurt Shuhei, she had to admit she did love Shuhei, but it wasn't the same as what she felt for Ichigo.

Shuhei looked at Rukia. He tilted her chin up and kissed her on her lips. She forced a smile and they sat in the café cuddled up.

6th Division Office…

"Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Abarai" someone called out. Renji waved and entered the parking lot. It was around six, it was time for him to head home to his two bedroom apartment that he shared with Tatsuki. He walked up to his grey Nissan Maxima and saw a woman leaning against it.

"Senna, what are you doing here, against my car" He said.

"We need to talk" She said coldly.

"Now you want to talk, couldn't we have done this maybe a year ago" He said annoyed.

"Don't get full of yourself; I'm not here for you. I want to talk about Rukia" Senna said. Renji began to worry. He told Rukia he would tell anyone about what he saw this morning.

"What is it?" Renji asked normally.

"I know you found out about what she did with Ichigo." Renji didn't know how to answer. "Don't freak out pineapple head, she told me earlier today" Senna informed him.

"Oh… and don't call me pineapple head!" He barked. Senna laughed, she could still make him mad. "So if you know why are you here?"

"I want to make sure you don't run your mouth and tell Shuhei or Orihime"

"Look, I'm friends with Shuhei but I have a loyalty to Rukia, so I won't tell, and I don't really know Orihime."

"But your girl is her best friend and I know Tatsuki will probably run her mouth." Senna said bitterly

"Why do you hate Tatsuki so much?" Renji asked.

"Is that a serious question?" Senna yelled. She soon calmed down when she realized how loud she was.

"Look, I'm not telling Tatsuki, it's not my place to tell anyone, and you be sure not to tell anyone" Renji added. "Don't worry about me; I know where my priorities are." Senna said before turning and leaving Renji.

Back at the Kurosaki Clinic…

Ichigo sat on the couch in the living room, thinking. I haven't heard from Rukia all day. I wonder what she is doing. He looked at his clock it was almost eight.

"Hello Ichigo" Orihime said as she entered the living room with tons of grocery bags. Ichigo stood up to help her with her bags. "What's with all the food?"

"Well we have been ordering in since we moved back, we need some home cooked food, I know Yuzu always did the cooking but I thought I might as well take over" She said smiling. Ichigo stomach turned thinking about all the things she could possibly make with her crazy imagination.

Ichigo left her in the kitchen to create her "masterpiece". He looked at his phone. He badly wanted to talk to her. I guess I could text her.

Meanwhile at the 13th Division Office…

"Rukia, I'm gonna go, you should go to" Kiyone said to Rukia in her office.

"I can't, Ukitake is still sick, and I got stuck with writing the monthly report again" Rukia said frustrated.

"Well okay," Kiyone said worried. Rukia heard the worry in Kiyone's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Well you are working late and I saw you and Shuhei arguing at last night at the party, I hope you are not avoiding him" Kiyone said shyly. She didn't want to pry.

"Of course not, we worked everything out this morning, we are fine" Rukia said.

"Okay but can I ask you, Are you still in love with Ichigo?" Kiyone inquired. Rukia raised an eyebrow. Does she know something?

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well it was obvious that's why Shuhei was mad, because you were dancing with Ichigo, and I mean if you do still have feelings for him; it's obvious he moved on, I mean he is marrying Orihime"

"Nothing is going on, don't worry Kiyone" Rukia said trying to end the conversation. "Okay I guess I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow" Kiyone said smiling.

"See you tomorrow." Kiyone walked out of the office and Rukia was now the only person on the floor. Everyone went home but she needed to get as much work as she could done. Just as she started writing her phone vibrated.

She opened to see a new text message from Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia" Rukia didn't know what to do but answer back.

"Hi"

"What are you up to?"

"Working"

"Home?"

"No, the office" Rukia hoped he would stop texting. She knew she couldn't see Ichigo anymore; it would hurt too many people if they were together. She waited for his reply but none came. Rukia went back to her work, feeling a little relieved.

It was almost 8:30 now and Rukia was getting a lot of work done. Then she heard a knock at her door. She sighed and got up to open the door. And there was Ichigo, breathing hard looking at her.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here?"Rukia screamed

"I don't know but I needed to see you" Ichigo said

"Didn't security see you?

"No, the guard is asleep" He said finally catching his breath. Rukia would have to let Ukitake about how much the security sucked.

"You cannot be here!" Rukia said trying to push Ichigo out.

"No!" He said turning around and locking her door.

"Look Ichigo, last night shouldn't have happen"

"Do give me that bulshit Rukia; you know damn well it felt right."

"I can't think about that right now! I have a boyfriend, Ichigo and you have a fiancé." Rukia said trying hold back tears. "You must be in love with Orihime if you plan to marry her"

"Rukia look I..."

"No, you have to leave; I don't plan on ever seeing you again." Rukia said heading for the door. Ichigo grabbed her arm and spun her around. She was shocked when his lips smashed against hers. She was caught off guard and she was telling herself to push him off but her body didn't listen as she kissed him back deeper. They moved to her desk where Ichigo sat her body on her desk.

"I'm in love with you Rukia; I don't know how many times you want me to say it"

"Then why are you with Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"I don't even know" He said sadly. He bent down to kiss her neck. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"Tell me you want me to stop, that you don't love me and I'll leave." He said as he slowly removed her shirt.

"Don't stop" She whispered. He smiled at her. "I didn't plan to" He said before moving her body closer and kissing her lips again.

Back at the Kurosaki Clinic…

Orihime sat at the dinner table looking at the food that she has prepared getting cold. Where is he?

She remember Ichigo using his phone then getting up and telling her he would be back and he had forgotten something.

She began to worry, why they never spent time together. She wanted to discuss the wedding, She was tired of never seeing him and she had a good feeling he wasn't over Rukia. She sighed to herself as her thoughts drifted to…Uryu.

Back at the office…

"That had to be the best sex ever" Rukia said as she laid under a blanket on her office floor naked with Ichigo.

"I have never heard you call my name like that" Ichigo joked. Rukia smiled and kissed him. She really loved him; this felt perfect like nothing in the world could feel this good.

"I love you Ichigo" She said happily.

"I love you too. I can't believe we had sex in your office, it reminds me of when we had sex in school." Rukia giggled. Ichigo loved looking at her. She was the light to his life.

"Shouldn't we feel bad, we should feel guilty?"Rukia said. She hated to kill the moment but she had to face reality. They were not single.

"I don't want to think about the consequences now, I just want to enjoy this" He said. He kissed her forehead and she smiled. I should just enjoy this for now; I'm with the man I love.


	19. Sex, Lies and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Momo and Izuru's wedding, things between Ichigo and Rukia heat up ,while Shuhei becomes suspicious

Chapter 19

Rukia made her way to the door of her condo. She was a bit sore from the night, it was almost midnight. She and Ichigo had crazy wild sex in her office and they went for almost five rounds. She was tired. She opened her door and slowly walked in. She removed her heels by the door and she notice Prada loafers by the door. Shuhei is here. Rukia looked around her dark living room and kitchen. She couldn't find him. She walked in to her bedroom. She noticed his clothes where on the floor. She ignored it and took off her clothes then changed into her nightgown. She sat on her bed, thinking about Ichigo. I can't believe how much I still love him. She thought as she smiled to herself. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Shuhei enter the room.

"Rukia, you're here?" He said surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Well, I kind of live here" Rukia joked.

"Did you just get back?" Shuhei said examining Rukia. Her hair was a mess, she looked like she had been sweating and from the way she was moving around, she looked like she was in pain.

"Yeah" Rukia said as she laid down on the bed.

"I called you several times but your phone was off"

"Sorry, I didn't want any distractions." Rukia answered plainly. She was too tired to talk. "Can we talk in the morning, I'm tired babe" Rukia turned away from Shuhei and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him after what she had done.

Shuhei was worried. Rukia was acting different. He walked up to her and kissed her on her cheek, "I love you." Rukia almost started to cry when he said that. "I love you too" She said as her voice broke. Shuhei didn't notice her voice he assumed she was tired.

Ichigo walked into his house. He smelled of sex and Rukia. He quietly made his way to the shower.

Orihime woke up when she heard the shower turn on. She sat up and cleaned up the tissues she used to wipe her tears. She cried herself to sleep. She was upset that Ichigo had disappeared and turned off his phone and she was even more upset because she had been thinking about Uryu. She quickly disposed of the tissues and went down stairs to warm up some of the food she made.

Ichigo walked out the shower feeling a better. He walked into his bedroom and saw Orihime sitting up looking at him and a plate of food on the desk.

"Ichigo, I was so worried." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I decided to stop at the library on my way back and I fell asleep while reading a book." He lied. "If it wasn't for the librarian I would have slept there all night" He said laughing.

Orihime smiled and accepted his answer. "Its okay, I made dinner, I warmed up the leftovers." Orihime said as she picked up the plate and showed him. Ichigo could feel his stomach screaming not to eat it, but it was the least he could do. "Thanks Orihime" He said forcing a smile as he took the plate and cautiously started eating.

The next day…

"Someone get Momo her bouquet" Rangiku yelled. It was finally Momo's wedding day. Rukia, Tatsuki and Kiyone were dressed up in their purple full length strapless satin dresses. Rangiku's dress was similar except it came to her knees.

Kiyone brought a bouquet of flowers to Momo, who admired herself in the mirror. "Are you ready?" Tatsuki asked Momo. Momo smiled and nodded her head. "LETS GET YOU MARRIED" Kiyone screamed excited.

Ichigo and Orhime made their way into the church. "Are you here for the bride or the groom?" The usher said to them.

"Bride" "Groom" Ichigo and Orihime said at the same time. They looked at each other puzzled.

"I thought we were here for Momo." Orihime said.

"Well, I assumed we were here for Izuru." Ichigo replied. "But it doesn't matter"

"I just want a good picture shot of Momo" Orihime said to the usher. He nodded and led them to their seats. They sat down and looked around. Ichigo saw Chad walk in and he waved to him to join them. Senna walked and sat not too far from Ichigo. Then. Uryu and Yoshino came in and sat on the groom's side. Miyako and Kaien walked in and sat next to Senna.

Soon, Izuru, Shuhei, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku walked down the aisle and stood by the altar. Izuru looked completely nervous but Shuhei elbowed him. "Stop being so scared, you won't fuck this up, Momo loves you." Shuhei reminded him. Izuru smiled and thanked his best man.

Soon music started playing. First, Kiyone walked down the aisle, then Tatsuki. She smiled at Renji and he smiled back. Senna felt her heart clench watching them, but she wasn't the only one, Chad felt a pang of jealousy too. Rukia walked down the aisle next. Both Ichigo's and Shuhei's eyes widened watching the beauty walk down the aisle. Orihime noticed how her fiancé reacted and became saddened. He still likes her. She said to herself. The ring bearer and the flower girl came next. Rangiku walked down the aisle and she winked at Gin who sat in the crowd. He smiled at her. Soon the music changed and everyone stood up. Momo and her father appeared. Izuru face lit up when he saw his beautiful bride walk down the aisle. Momo smiled at Izuru and made her way to the front of the altar. Her father gave her away and the ceremony proceeded.

As the minister spoke Ichigo's eyes wandered to Rukia. He imagined standing at the altar saying vows to the woman he loved. Rukia noticed Ichigo staring and she smiled at him with a small blush appearing on her cheek. Orihime quickly notice the exchange and put her had on Ichigo's. "I can't wait till we are up there doing the same" She whispered to him. Ichigo smiled and nodded even though he knew he was thinking about someone else. Orihime smiled back then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Ichigo who was taken back but they kiss, just smiled and returned his attention to the wedding. Rukia who watched Ichigo and Orihime, felt like crying or screaming but this day was about Momo, she wouldn't ruin it for her.

At the Reception…

"Presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Kira" Gin said, as the newlywed couple walked into the reception hall. Everyone clapped with excitement. Ichigo and Orihime were sitting at a table with Chad. Soon Senna walked over to the table. "Hey everyone" She greeted. She sat down between Ichigo and Chad.

"Hey Senna, I didn't think you would make it, with your busy schedule." Ichigo commented.

"Momo is a friend, I had to come" Senna said. "Love is such a beautiful thing"

"Hello Senna, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Orihime Inoue" Orihime said to Senna.

"Of course I remember you, how could I forget the girl from the graduation party" Senna said playfully. Ichigo knew Senna was being mean.

"Well, I hope you remember other things, but I would like to let you know since you're a friend of Ichigo's you are invited to our wedding" Orihime continued. Senna almost lunged at Orihime. She harbored feelings of hate towards ever since the party four years ago.

"Thank you, I might be on my book tour but I'll pencil it in." Senna said plainly.

"Its going to be big, I'm hoping to have it at a bigger church than this one."

"Orihime! We didn't discuss a big wedding" Ichigo said. He hated that she made all these plans without his consent.

"Well, there are a lot of people to invite. I have the friends from college and high school, plus your family, my old neighbors …"

"But I honestly would want something small"

"But I need everyone to come, a marriage is special" Orihime said pouting

"That's why should it be small" Ichigo argued

"Maybe you should discuss this at home" Chad said interrupting their argument

"Fine" Ichigo said. He turned to look at the people dancing. His eyes immediately caught sight of Rukia. She was dancing with the flower girl and ring bearer. Ichigo smiled to himself as he watched her. She looked happy and carefree. This was the woman he loved. "Ichigo and Chad" Ichigo looked up to see the person calling him. It was Uryu with Yoshino. Orihime face had deep frown seeing them.

"Hey Uryu, Hello Yoshino" Ichigo said. Chad nodded.

"Hello everyone, it's nice seeing you again" Yoshino said. They both sat down and there was a tension at the table. "Uryu I hope you and Yoshino can attend my wedding. "Orihime said.

"I wish you would stop talking about your wedding" Senna mumbled. She didn't say it low enough because everyone looked at her.

"Excuse me, but what's your problem?" Orihime asked.

"You are my problem Orihime, you keep talking about this wedding but everyone at this table knows it will only last two seconds." Senna snapped. Everyone's jaw dropped even Chad's and stared at Orihime waiting for her response.

"I will let that slide, because I understand you are bitter over Renji." Orihime had struck a nerve. Senna stood up and glared at Orihime.

"You don't know shit about me, so mind your damn business" Senna barked. Orihime stood up and glared right back at her.

"I know that you are trying to sabotage Renji and Tatsuki's relationship, why don't you get yourself."

"Well, If I remember correctly, you open your legs for Ichigo a few years back in order to sabotage his relationship with Rukia, so I must say you're the queen of home wreckers" Senna said. Orihime face began to boil with anger. Ichigo grabbed Senna's hand and started to walk away. "Don't worry Orihime, I'll talk to her." Ichigo said waving to her. Orihime calm down. He is probably gonna curse her out or something" Orihime then noticed at everyone at the table looking at her. What has gotten into me, I just got into a verbal catfight over nothing.

"Senna, do you have to act like that?" Ichigo asked Senna who was still fuming.

"I hate her Ichigo"

"Why must you hate Orihime" Ichigo asked seriously he felt like he was back in junior high.

"Not Orihime, even though I dislike her, I mean Tatsuki, she has everything I want" Senna confessed. Ichigo was about to reply when he heard a woman calling his name. He turned to see Rangiku and Kiyone walking over to him. "I'll go" Senna said walking away from Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, put on a fake smile and turned to his old high school friends.

"Hey Rangiku, Hey Kiyone" He said to both the ladies.

"Wow, Ichigo you got hot over the years" Rangiku said. "Definitely" Kiyone agreed.

"Thanks" Ichigo said laughing nervously.

"Congrats to you and Orihime" Kiyone said. "Yes, even though it seems weird congrats" Rangiku added.

Soon the ring bearer and the flower girl ran to Rangiku's side. "Miss Rangiku, he is being mean to me" said the flower girl hiding behind Rangiku.

"No I wasn't, she is lying" the ring bearer said accusingly. He then looked up at Ichigo. "Whoa your hair is orange!" he said pointing"

"Kari, it not nice to point" Ichigo heard Rukia say to the boy. "Sorry Miss Rukia" the boy said running away. Ichigo looked at Rukia, he was so happy to see her. "Hey Rukia" he said, with huge smile on his face.

"Hello Ichigo" Rukia said. Rangiku and Kiyone suspiciously watched them. "Well I guess we should be going" Kiyone said grabbing Rangiku away. "I want to see what happens" Rangiku said to Kiyone as she was forcefully yanked away. "No!" Kiyone said before looking back. Rukia, you better remember Shuhei loves you. Kiyone thought to herself.

"How do you liking the wedding?" Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Its good, I'm happy for them" Ichigo said

"Me too, it's funny they never had a problem in college, they were the golden couple"

"Make sense, they are both passive people"

"Do you think that's why we didn't work out?" Rukia suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked afraid of where this conversation was going. At this time Shuhei had noticed that Rukia was talking to Ichigo. He didn't want be jealous but he knew that Ichigo had feelings for Rukia. He wasn't sure but he could see Rukia felt something back.

"I mean, we were both such aggressive people maybe that is why we always fought."

"No we broke up because I was an idiot who didn't trust you" Ichigo said.

"Look at me now; you can't exactly call me the faithful girlfriend"

"You are being to faithful to your heart" Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him. The eyes of the man she loved. She wanted to be with him, she knew she did but there was…

"Hey babe" A voice said behind Rukia. Shuhei put his arm around her surprising Rukia and Ichigo by his sudden appearance.

"Hey Shuhei" Rukia said with a fake smile. He bent down to kiss her and she kissed him back, although she knew it would kill Ichigo to see it, he knew what they did was a secret. Ichigo wanted so bad to punch Shuhei but he allowed the thought of him and Rukia in her office to enter his mind and he automatically felt better.

"Hey Ichigo" Shuhei said after breaking the kiss.

"Hey Shuhei, sorry about not making it to the bachelor party, I was really swamped with work"

"Its cool, dude but don't worry, when it's your turn we will throw you a huge one" Shuhei replied. Rukia felt jealousy run threw her. She almost forgot Ichigo was engaged to Orihime. Shuhei was doing it again. "I hope so, but I'll leave you two alone" Ichigo said before turning away.

Shuhei smirked at his victory. Rukia suddenly grabbed his arm. "Can we talk in private now" she said coldly. Shuhei knew she was upset by his remark. "Fine" he said. They left the reception hall and stood by the doors.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"No why?" He said plainly.

"PDA in front of my ex boyfriend?" Rukia said slightly raising her voice.

"So what!" Shuhei yelled. "I'm sorry that I'm jealous, but I'm telling you that man still has feelings for you and I don't want you talking to him anymore."

"First of all he has a fiancé" Rukia said, even though what he said true. "And what makes you think you can order me around, I will do what I want"

"Look, you need to understand I don't hate Ichigo, he is my friend but when it comes to you he is my number one enemy" Shuhei stated coldly.

"Well, he is my friend too"

"Well I told you, that you are forbidden to talk to him, and I'm serious this conversation is over" Shuhei said and with that he left an angry Rukia on the verge of tears.

Rukia decided to walk away. She didn't need anyone to see her cry, especially not Momo, it was her big day. Rukia walked through the building hoping to find a bathroom so she could fix her makeup which was probably running down her face. Rukia looked around everywhere but couldn't find it. All of a sudden she was grabbed and a hand was put over her mouth. She screamed but there was no use because her mouth was covered. She forced in to a dark closed space. She kicked and moved around to get out.

"Calm down Rukia" a familiar voice said to her.

"Ichigo?"She asked. Suddenly the lights turned on and Rukia saw a smiling Ichigo.

"You asshole you scared me to death. Are you cra-" She was cut off by his lips meeting hers. She accepted the kiss quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo pulled away and smiled. "I needed to erase the image of Shuhei kissing you" He whispered. Rukia couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. She looked at her surroundings. They were in a closet, it wasn't too small, and it had some folded tables and chairs.

"So I was thinking we could have some slutty wedding sex" He said teasing her ear.

"Slutty wedding sex?" Rukia asked as she enjoyed him playing with her ear.

"You know when people get drunk and have sex with someone they met at a wedding." He said. Rukia smiled and brought his lips to hers. "Nice to meet you I'm Rukia" She said before kissing him passionately.

Back at the reception, everyone was having fun and dancing. Shuhei was sulking in a chair. Rukia had left and didn't come back either and he knew she was angry. Renji made his way over to Shuhei. "What's up, this is supposed to be a happy day." Renji said.

"I know, but Rukia and I got into a fight, and she hasn't come back yet."

"What could you guys be fighting about?"

"Ichigo" Renji eyes went wide when he heard the name. Did he know about Ichigo and Rukia?

"What about Ichigo?"

"He still has feelings for Rukia, and she refuses to see it, so I forbade her to see him." Shuhei explained. Renji looked around for any sign of Ichigo. He knew Rukia and Ichigo were probably together. "I'll go find her" Renji suggested "I'll talk to her for you" Shuhei nodded. "Thanks Renji"

Renji quickly rushed out the room and went in search for Rukia. He turned the first corner and saw Senna standing in the hall way. She looked like she was waiting for him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"I could ask you the same" Senna said.

"I'm looking for Rukia."

"She is busy" Senna said plainly.

"Don't fuck with me Senna" Renji barked.

"Why don't you go enjoy the wedding with your girlfriend" Senna snapped.

"Rukia is with Ichigo isn't she?" Renji questioned.

"Well you are not as dumb as you look" She joked.

"I'm serious, Senna!"

"Leave her alone, you know she is in good hands" Senna said.

"How can you be okay with her cheating?" Renji said.

"I'm not okay with her cheating but I want her to follow her heart unlike some people" Senna exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take my comment how you want to." She said plainly. Renji was officially tired of the back and forth. He went up to Senna and stared right into her eyes. "Okay Senna, let's talk about his right now, tell me what you want from me" Renji said.

Senna was surprised by how close he was to her but she didn't let it show "I don't want anything for you"

"Okay, I'll ask something else, why did you break up with me if you wanted to be with me."

"I told you already, I wanted you to chase"

"I'm too old to be chasing after you"

"That's not how you felt about Rukia" Senna mumbled but Renji heard her.

"What about Rukia?" He asked. Senna took a deep breath. "When Rukia told you that she didn't love like she used to, you were heartbroken, even though you waited four years and worked so hard to see her again, she rejected you, and I wanted to be there for you. So we hung out a few times and hooked up. You needed a rebound so I let you use me for that. But sadly I fell in love with you even though you didn't feel the same."

"That's a lie I fell in love with you"

"I don't deny that you did eventually love me, but I wondered if it even compared to what you felt for Rukia. So when it came time for me to leave I wanted to see if you would do the same thing you did for Rukia to me" Senna said as tears began to form in her eyes. Renji began to understand. "I wanted you to need me and fight for us but you didn't even stop me, do you remember what you said to me." Senna said as the tears feel down her cheeks.

"I said, that if it was for the best then you should go" Renji admitted sadly. He realized how badly he broke her heart. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well now you do" Senna said as the tears kept coming. Renji put his arms around her and allowed her to cry on him. "I'm so sorry" he whispered to her and held her tighter. She gave into his in embrace and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while till a voice interrupted the moment.

"AHEM" Tatsuki coughed. Renji quickly jumped away from Senna and faced Tatsuki. "Tatsuki!"

"Hey Renji" Tatsuki said looking at him hurt. Senna looked at them, and then felt out of place. "I'm gonna go" Senna said walking away.

Tatsuki walked back to the reception party, while Senna walked the opposite way. Renji didn't know who to go after but he had a loyalty to his girlfriend, so he went after Tatsuki.

Meanwhile, Rukia and Ichigo snuck out of the closet, Ichigo took a look at Rukia and laughed at her. Her hair was such a mess.

"What are you laughing at?" Rukia said with her hand on her hips.

"Your hair" He said trying to hold his laughter. Rukia frowned at him.

"You can't talk shit about hair Ichigo" a third voice said. It was Senna. He jumped. "It's not what it looks like" He said trying to cover up the situation. "Um hello, Rukia is my best friend, I knew the day after the sex in the condo and I know about the wild office sex, now its closet sex" Senna said. Rukia automatically noticed her best friend's puffy eyes.

"What's wrong Senna?" Rukia asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's get you fixed up" Senna said pulling out her purse filled with comb, brush and makeup. "You are a life saver" Rukia said. "Go to the bathroom and I'll meet you there" Senna nodded and head to the bathroom. Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"You know this is wrong right"

"I know, you don't want to hurt Shuhei, I know you love him, but I know it's doesn't even compare to what you feel for me"

"And I know that what you feel for Orihime is nothing close to what you feel for me but what can we do, we can't hurt people who love us."

"We can figure that out later, but right now I'm just happy to be with you." Ichigo said before kissing Rukia's forehead. "In couple of days we can figure it out, don't worry this will end soon"


	20. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months since the wedding

"You know this is wrong right"

"I know, you don't want to hurt Shuhei, I know you love him, but I know it's doesn't even compare to what you feel for me"

"And I know that what you feel for Orihime is nothing close to what you feel for me but what can we do, we can't hurt people who love us."

"We can figure that out later, but right now I'm just happy to be with you." Ichigo said before kissing Rukia's forehead. "In couple of days we can figure it out, don't worry this will end soon"

Four Months later…

Rukia's POV

I woke up feeling a sick again, I had a stupid stomach virus and now I had to throw up. I slowly removed Ichigo's arm from me and headed for the bathroom. I looked pale. I hate looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like death and my stomach wasn't helping. It was the worst way to spend my vacation. I was in Kyoto with Ichigo, the man I loved. Sadly, he was still engaged to Orihime and I wasn't single either.

I looked at Ichigo who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. The hotel we stayed at was gorgeous. I loved it, except for the fact I was sick for the whole vacation but we still had fun. We needed it. For the past four months, we had been sneaking around, try to find places to meet. For the first month the most we could do is have sex then try and jump back to our daily routines. But soon enough we made it so that we saw each other twice and week and actually spent time together... But I think that made it worse because it's harder for me to let him leave and go back to Orihime. He told me he never slept with Orihime but it didn't make me feel better.

I looked at the time; today we had to go back to reality. Kyoto was fun. We got to be a real couple for a week, but the week was over and we have our significant others waiting at home.

"Get up Ichigo" I said shoving him awake. He opened his eyes and looked right at me. "I could get used to seeing you every morning" Ichigo said. I smiled and kissed him. "Get up or we will miss our flights."

"Okay, okay" He said sitting up. He looked at me worried. "Are you still feeling sick?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, this stomach thing will go away" I said smiling. Ichigo got up and went into the bathroom. I sat on the bed and I began contemplating what I would tell Ichigo. I wanted to end this affair completely. He showed no signs of leaving Orihime. His wedding has been set for next week. In a week he would be married to her. Orihime asked me to be her bridesmaid. She picked out everything for the wedding, and even though Ichigo didn't help much with the planning he still allowed her to plan it. Ichigo and I had the greatest time here in Kyoto but I did it as a goodbye, we both know we loved our significant other too much to hurt them. Four months was long enough.

Ichigo and I got showered and dressed with all our stuff packed. "Senna is waiting for me at the airport" I said to Ichigo. He nodded and kissed me. I sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"We need to talk" I said. Ichigo could tell by my serious tone it wasn't good.

"What's wrong" He said worried.

"Last night, was the last night of this affair" I said plainly

"What do you mean?"

"What we had was fun, but let's be realistic here, you have a fiancé waiting for you at home, and you are getting married next week" I said strongly. Ichigo looked at me hurt.

"You think this was all about fun" He started. "I'm not with you for the sex, I'm with you because I love you, this isn't some silly fling, and I plan to make you my wife someday"

"I don't believe that seeing that you're engaged to someone else" I snapped back. "I know you love Orihime, whether you love me more doesn't matter anymore, it's over, and I mean it"

"I don't believe you; we have had this conversation too many times over the past few months"

"And I'm tired of it; I am too serious this time"

"I don't plan on letting you go" He said staring at me. He walked up to me and bent down to kiss me. I lost my will power and kissed him back. I loved him so much, I honestly didn't want to let him go but I had to. I really have to. I pushed him away. "That was our goodbye kiss" I said. I turned around and grabbed my bags. I quickly tried to make my way to the door. Ichigo suddenly grabbed my arm. "If you leave and end this, I will marry her" He threatened. I knew why he said it. He wanted me to stay but I knew him too well. "And I'll be right there, with the other bridesmaids cheering you guys on" I said before yanking my hand away and walking out of the hotel room.

At the Airport…

"You ended it with him?" Senna exclaimed. "I thought the trip would be good for you two"

"It was, we got to have fun as a couple but it's time to be real, it's no longer right for us to be together"

"That's bull and you know it" Senna said rolling her eyes. "You are just afraid of how strongly you feel for him"

"Whatever Senna" I hated when she was right.

"Did Shuhei try and call you?" Senna asked me. "No, I guess he wants to give me time" For the past couple of weeks, Shuhei and I argued every day. Shuhei believed that I came to Kyoto with Senna as a vacation. Senna was in Kyoto to meet with some people about her second book.

"So what, it's really over between you two" Senna asked. I knew how much she supported me and Ichigo but I had to end it. Too many people would get hurt.

"Yes it is" I said. "Now let's get on this plane."

Karakura…

I hugged Senna goodbye. "Where are you off to?" Senna asked.

"Home, I'm jetlagged." I replied. I waved down a cab and threw my stuff in.

When I got home I sighed as I took out my keys. My affair was over. The man I truly loved would be married in a week. I knew life was unfair but this sucked. Not that I didn't love Shuhei, he treated me like a princess well he used to but he never made me feel the way Ichigo did. With Ichigo I feel complete. I walked into my apartment and headed to my bedroom. I opened the door, to find a woman with wavy lime green hair packing things into a suitcase. It was Mashiro Kuna, Shuhei's assistant.

"Mashiro? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I yelled startling her. I didn't like Mashiro very much; she was rude, childish and very annoying.

"Oh Miss Kuchiki I didn't expect you to home" She said playfully.

"It's my house, how did you get in?" I asked. Was Shuhei having an affair too? If he was did it really have to be with her?

"Mr. Hisagi gave me the key, he asked me to get his stuff from your place" Mashiro said as she still put clothes in the suitcase. I was annoyed now.

"Why would he ask you to do that?" I said shouting. I really disliked her.

"Well, while you were busy on vacation, a lot of stuff has happening with the 9th division. They are under surveillance." She explained.

"What happened?"

"Sosuke Aizen ,Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen have left the Gotei 13 and announced the creation of a rival company Called Hueco Mundo Inc."

"What? Three presidents just up and left us" I said shaking. I always knew there was something off about those three.

"Yes and since Tousen was president of the 9th division, we are being carefully watched, So Mr. Hisagi asked me to collect his stuff from your place. He didn't want to bring you into it." Mashiro said bitterly. It was so obvious she had feelings for Shuhei, which was part of the reason I didn't like her. "I'm coming with you, when you go back to the division, I plan on talking to Shuhei myself" I said to her. She shrugged and continued to pack.

Kurosaki Clinic…

A tired Ichigo dragged his bags through the door. His plane left an hour after Rukia's.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see his younger sister Yuzu run to him. He smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Yuzu" Ichigo said. He dropped his language and sat on the couch.

"How was honeymoon shopping" Yuzu asked. "It was fine; I think we will vacation at one of the beach resorts"

Ichigo informed Orihime and his sisters that he would go honeymoon shopping, but instead he met up with Rukia in Kyoto.

"Ichigo? You're home?" Orihime said running to him. He smiled and hugged her. "We haven't seen each other in a week, and all I get is a hug?" Orihime joked. Ichigo smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips. "I've missed you" Orihime said. "Me too" Ichigo replied trying to give her a warm smile.

"Orihime aren't you going to be late?" Yuzu said to her. Orihime glanced at her watch. "You're right, I have to go to work but I'll see you tonight" Orihime said quickly running for the door. Orihime got a job at a local restaurant about two months ago, which made it easier for Ichigo to go see Rukia, since Orihime was busy with her job and planning the wedding.

"I can't believe you are going to be married in a week" Yuzu said as her brother returned to his seat on the couch. "Yeah me either" Ichigo said sadly. Yuzu noticed this, she knew her brother cared for Orihime, but she knew his heart wasn't into it.

"Yuzu, we're back" Karin yelled as she walked into the house. Ichigo turned to see his sister Karin and her boyfriend Toshiro with bags of groceries. "Hey Karin, hey Toshiro" Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo you're back," Karin said giving her brother a hug.

"Hello Ichigo" Toshiro nodded. Karin and Toshiro had been together all through high school. Toshiro was a junior in college but also a high ranking member of the tenth division of the Gotei 13. Karin and Toshiro were in an open relationship. They could see other people since they were both in college but when Karin was in Karakura they were together. Karin and Yuzu go to college in Nagasaki while Toshiro goes to Shinigami Academy.

"Thank you guys" Yuzu said grabbing the grocery bags and heading to the kitchen."I'm going to make Ichigo's favorite."

"I would love to stay for dinner but I have to go to work" Toshiro said. Karin automatically frowned.

"I don't understand why you have to go; it's that bimbo's fault for getting involved with such a dangerous man."

"Look, Miss Matsumoto is being questioned and watched, my division needs me to step up and take responsibility since or vice president can't."

"She has been vice president for like a month and she already screwed herself over." Karin commented.

"Are you talking about Rangiku Matsumoto?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, why?" Toshiro asked

"She is a friend of mine, what's going on why is she being questioned."

"You haven't heard it's been all over the news" Karin asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Three of our presidents have left the company to form a new one. The third, fifth and ninth divisions are now being question to see if any more traitors are in the company."

"But Rangiku is in the tenth division" Ichigo added.

"Yes, but she had a romantic relationship with one of the presidents, Mr. Ichimaru" He said. "So now, I have to help out around the division because Ms. Matsumoto is a mess." Toshiro kissed Karin on the cheek and waved to everyone as he made his way out. Karin sighed and went to help Yuzu in the kitchen.

Ichigo thought to himself. I can't believe this, poor Rangiku. Wait if the ninth division is under questioning, which means Shuhei is in trouble too. What if Rukia gets dragged into this? I shouldn't be thinking about her, she left me. But it's my fault, I just can't break my promise to Orihime, what kind of man would I be if I did. I love Rukia so much. I can't believe what I said to her in Kyoto. I'm such an Idiot.

9th Division Headquarters…

Rukia's POV

"Mr. Hisagi, I have gathered your stuff and brought someone to see you" Shuhei looked up when Mashiro informed him of this.

"Who?" He asked. He then saw me walk into his office. "Hey" I said. Shuhei smiled. "Thanks Mashiro that will be all" He said to his assistant. She nodded and left the office not before giving Rukia a dirty look.

"How was Kyoto?" Shuhei said as he walked over to me. "Its was fun" I said simply. He kissed my cheek. Even though we hadn't seen each other in a week, we didn't forget that we were in a fight. Before I left for Kyoto, he complained about me hanging around Kaien a lot. Since Miyako was about six months pregnant, she used her vacation days to stay at home, so I had to work with Kaien in order to prepare me to take over Miyako's position. I think Shuhei suspects I'm cheating but he thinks it's with Kaien because He hasn't seen me with Ichigo.

"You gave Mashiro the keys to my apartment?" I said coldly.

"Yes, I needed my stuff" He said plainly. This made me angrier.

"How could you just give someone the keys to my condo, I don't fucking trust her" I yelled.

"Well I do" He replied simply.

"Why didn't anyone tell me what was going on with the company?"

"You were on vacation, I didn't want to disturb you, and I asked the others not tell you"

"I am about to senior manager of the 13th division, I need to know these things" I said angry. That was another thing we fought about. He made all these decisions for me, when I didn't need him too.

"Look, Rukia, this is my problem, I don't want you worrying over it."

"Not worry? You, Momo, and Izuru are under watch. Not to mention, Rangiku must be torn between the company and the man she loves." I said raising my voice again.

"I don't have time to argue, I thought you would be less of a bitch if I gave you space" Shuhei said, I could tell he automatically regretted it when he saw my face. I stood there shocked.

"A bitch?" I said shaking my fist. Shuhei quickly came and pulled into an embrace. I tried to push him away.

"Rukia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just that I feel betrayed." He said to me. Did he know about my affair? I looked at him, he looked so hurt.

"The man I looked up to and work so hard for, just up and left the company, I feel so lost, I can't believe he betrayed me." Shuhei said hugging me tighter. I sighed and hugged him back. I hated myself for betraying Shuhei and now someone else had done the same, but I had to give him all my love and attention, it was only fair. "I'm here" I whispered to him. I closed my eyes and Ichigo entered my thought. No matter how much I love you Ichigo, Shuhei needs me, and Orihime needs you. This is for the best.

Later…Karakura Park.

It was little after five. I was waiting for Renji to come. We hadn't seen each other in a while and I missed him. I sat on a bench in the park waiting for him. I looked through my planner as I waited for him. I had bridesmaid fitting in a couple of days. I hated going to them. I would hear Orihime brag about the wedding and it made my insides turn. I stared at the date that was for Ichigo's wedding. I was so ready to call Orihime and tell her I couldn't do it. I then noticed something missing from my calendar; this was something I never forgot to do. Then my heart dropped into my stomach, I realized something.

"Hey Rukia" Renji said. I looked up at him and smiled. I had to quickly suppress my thoughts for now. He hugged me and sat down next to me.

"How was Kyoto?" He asked.

"Good, you will be happy to know I ended things with Ichigo, before we left Kyoto this morning" I told him.

"Finally! I was wondering if you guys planned to keep this going till the wedding"

"He showed no signs of leaving Orihime," I said plainly.

"And you showed no signs of leaving Shuhei either" Renji added. I gave him a quick glare.

"How are things with Tatsuki?" I asked. Renji and Tatsuki were having a rough patch in their relationship. Renji and Senna started to act civil towards each other after Momo and Izuru's wedding. Renji would talk to Senna here and there. They met up a couple of times for lunch and started talking as friends. Renji however failed to tell Tatsuki because he knew how she would react, but Tatsuki found out anyway.

"She isn't picking up my phone calls" Renji said. "Senna probably thinks this is hilarious"

"No, she feels bad" I said.

"Well, hopefully Senna and Tatsuki can get along, they are both very important to me" he said. Soon my stomach started feeling weird again. My thoughts from earlier rushed back to me. I looked at Renji; I knew I could trust him with my suspicion.

"Renji" I said. He looked at me. He could see the emotion in my eyesI was going to tell him something big. "I think I might be pregnant"


	21. Your Ego is Prego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia discovers she is pregnant and must figure out who the father is

"A heartbeat?" Rukia asked looking at the monitor with tears forming on her eyes.

"Congratulations Miss Kuchiki, you're going to be a mother" the doctor said smiling at Rukia. Rukia smiled happily at the screen. Her baby was there probably smiling back at her.

"How far along am I?" Rukia asked not even looking away from the monitor.

"About two months" The doctor said. Rukia's eyes widened. "That means the father is…"

The day before…

"I think I might be pregnant" Rukia said to Renji. Renji looked at her dumbfounded.

"Are you sure Rukia?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"I have been feeling sick a lot recently, I noticed I probably had to pee ten times today, when I was in Kyoto I ate like a horse and I noticed my calendar I didn't mark my period last month, because I didn't get it." Rukia explained. Renji scratched his head; he didn't know what to say.

"You think Ichigo is the father" Renji asked. Rukia didn't know the answer to that although she was having an affair with Ichigo for the past few months, she was still Shuhei's girlfriend and they still had sex too.

"I don't know" Rukia said sadly. "What am I going to do?"

"You are not going to jump to conclusions" Renji said firmly. Rukia was surprised in the change of his attitude. "You might not even be pregnant, just go to the pharmacy pick up a pregnancy test."

"I guess so" Rukia mumbled. Renji grabbed Rukia's shoulders. "Look, you have been stressed about Ichigo and your job, that could be what's delaying your…you know" Renji explained blushing. Rukia laughed at how awkward the conversation was.

"I didn't know you were good with these things" Rukia joked. Renji laughed it off. "Don't worry it will be fine, go to the pharmacy now."

Rukia smiled and hugged Renji. "Thanks" Rukia got up from the bench and made her way out of the park. Renji slouched on the bench thinking about Rukia's situation. "I hope you are not pregnant Rukia, because there is gonna be a whole lot of hell to pay" Renji thought out loud.

Rukia had made her way to the pharmacy and picked up the most expensive pregnancy test she could find and purchased it then she picked up her phone and called someone. Once she got home she sighed and dropped the test on the counter. She looked around her apartment. It looked a little empty. She soon realized all of Shuhei's stuff was gone. She sighed thing about Shuhei. They had been fighting constantly. He spent the night less often and they never I said" I love you". Rukia was shook out of her thoughts when she heard her doorbell. Rukia ran to the door and open the door.

"Hey Rukia, did you get it" Senna said making her way into the condo.

"Yeah, it is in that bag" Rukia said pointing to the bag with the pregnancy tests.

"Okay let's do this."Senna said. They both made their way into the bathroom. Rukia sat on the toilet as Senna handed the first test. "How many did you get?" Senna asked.

"Three" Rukia said. She used one and looked at it. "It's not saying anything" She said impatiently. "Give it a minute; here use the other two while we wait. Rukia used the other two and set the down. She closed her eyes and waited. "I'll open my eyes when they are all ready" Rukia said to Senna. Senna rolled and eyes and chuckled. When all of the tests were ready, Senna tapped Rukia. Rukia opened her eyes. "All of them are positive." Senna said simply.

"Okay" Rukia breathed. "So I'm pregnant" Senna looked at her friend. She knew what had to be asked.

"Who do you think the father is?" Senna asked.

"I honestly wouldn't know, unless I knew how far along I am"

"Well call your doctor and make an appointment" Senna said seriously.

"I know" Rukia sighed. "Throw away those tests please" Senna nodded and threw them out and put multiple paper towels on top.

"Well, know you can tell me what's going on with your company" Senna said. Rukia sighed and proceed to tell her about what she knew.

Kurosaki Clinic…

"Dinner was delicious, Yuzu" Isshin said to his daughter. Ichigo, Karin and Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" She said as she started cleaning up.

"Oh gosh I almost forgot I have your dresses for the wedding" Orihime said to Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu got excited while Karin rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of the wedding, I was wondering if you had a best man." Orihime said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo hadn't asked anyone to become his best man. "Chad is my best man" He lied quickly. He could get Chad to be his best man, no worries.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I was hoping you could give me away" Orihime said. "Since I'm like your third daughter"

"Um, more like fourth" Karin butted in. Ichigo head snapped up when he realized what Karin was going to say.

"Rukia is my dad's third daughter" She said. Yuzu and Ichigo looked at Karin shocked. Isshin giggled quietly to herself while Orihime looked a bit saddened.

"I guess I forgot about Rukia" Orihime said laughing.

Ichigo excused himself from the table once he felt the tension. He went up to the bedroom and laid down on his bed. His mind drifted to Rukia. He hated how things ended between; actually he hated to end things. But he knew she was right. He couldn't break up with Orihime, He had to admit he loved her, but that love could even compare to what he felt for Rukia. He couldn't break up with Orihime, she had loved him for so long and she had always been a good girlfriend, how could he just end things with her. He knew he was with Orihime out of obligation but he had to force himself to be happy, she deserved it.

Orihime walked into the bedroom and looked at Ichigo who drifted off. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Soon Uryu popped up in her head. She shook it off. She had heard that Uryu and his girlfriend broke up yesterday. Orihime felt so happy and she couldn't believe why she was so happy but she was. She laid down next to Ichigo. Uryu is my past, Ichigo is my future…so why doesn't this feel right.

Rukia's Condo…

Shuhei silently unlocked the door and walked into Rukia's condo. It was almost one in the morning. He had to get some stuff that Mashiro forgot to get. Shuhei made his way into Rukia's bedroom. He was expecting to catch Rukia in the bed with someone. He opened the door to find Rukia sleeping in her bed alone, with balled up tissue in her bed. She's been crying. Shuhei looked at her sadly. He was planning on breaking up with Rukia. He loved her but they hadn't been happy for some time. Mashiro even confessed her feelings toward him and even though he didn't feel the same, he knew Mashiro probably loved him more than Rukia did. He went into the bathroom to get the rest of his stuff. He looked around and started getting his stuff. He suddenly fell over the trash can. He quickly got up and fixed the trash can. He then noticed something. A positive pregnancy test? Shuhei couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rukia is pregnant. He looked and saw the other two, they were both positive. He sat there in disbelief.

The next day…

Renji woke up to the sound of his alarm. He looked to his other side, it was empty. Tatsuki was staying with Rangiku. She was really upset about Renji seeing Senna behind her back. Even though he wasn't cheating he understood why she was mad. Renji couldn't deny that he still had strong feelings for Senna but he loved Tatsuki. He sat up and rubbed his face. I need to talk to Tatsuki. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Renji got up, left his bedroom and made his way to the front door.

"Senna?" Renji said surprised to see her at his front door.

"Hey Renji" Senna said making her way into his apartment. He composed himself and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Senna got a good look at Renji, he had on nothing but pajama pants. His body was just as amazing as she remembered. She shook her head from her thoughts and focused on her aim for being there.

"Rukia is pregnant and she isn't sure who the father is" Senna explained. Renji sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"I hope this would not have to happen" Renji said. Senna nodded.

"She has a doctor appointment today hopefully we can determine who the father is" She said to him.

Senna and Renji silently agreed and sat there in silence.

"Well well well" a voice said startling Renji and Senna. It was Tatsuki. Renji jumped when he realized how bad the situation looked.

"Tatsuki, you came back"

"Obviously too soon" She snapped back. "If you are going to fool around at least close the front door idiot"

"Tatsuki, nothing is going on between me and Senna" Renji pleaded. Those words stung Senna a bit.

"That's hard to believe considering you have your shirt off" Tatsuki argued.

"I'm sorry" Senna spoke up. Tatsuki glared at her and Renji looked scared at what Senna might say. "Rukia had a really bad stomach ache and Renji was worried. Rukia found out it was just a virus, so I stopped by to let him know everything was alright." Senna lied.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have just called him?" Tatsuki asked. "I would have if my dumb blackberry phone didn't crap out on me" Senna explained. "But I should go, I promised to meet up with Rukia, see you both later" Senna said making her way out of the apartment. She closed the door leaving Renji and Tatsuki.

"Look, Tatsuki I don't want to keep fighting" Renji said.

"I came back because I wanted to talk things out" Tatsuki said. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me, but I also know you still care about Senna"

"Of course I care about her, I care about Rukia too, and they are both very important to me" Renji said.

"I know, I trust you and I love you," Tatsuki said walking up to Renji. He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. "I love you too Tatsuki"

Senna made her way to her blue Honda Accord. She sighed to herself as she looked back at Renji's apartment. Then she got in and made her way to the hospital.

Kurosaki Clinic…

Ichigo made his way downstairs. He found his sister Karin in a baby blue long evening dress and Yuzu tailoring it at the bottom. He found it funny seeing Karin in a dress. She had always been such a tomboy.

"Good morning Yuzu and Karin" Ichigo said chuckling to himself. Karin knew why he was laughing. "Shut up Ichigo" Karin barked. This only made Ichigo laugh louder. Karin tried to come after him but Yuzu stopped her.

"Stop moving Karin or I'll accidently prick you again" Yuzu warned her. Karin huffed in defeat and stood still. Ichigo proceed to make himself cereal.

"Where is your fiancé" Karin asked plainly.

"Work, she has to spend a lot of time at the restaurant since they agreed for us to have the wedding rehearsal at the restaurant" Ichigo explained.

"No matter how much we talk about it, I can't believe you are getting married Ichigo" Yuzu said excited. Ichigo forced a smile. "Yeah I'm excited" Ichigo said. Yuzu and Karin looked at him, knowing that his heart was not into it.

"Ichigo, why are you marrying this girl if you know you aren't going to happy?" Karin asked plainly.

"Karin!" Yuzu said trying to warn her sister. "You were wondering the same thing" Karin said.

"I love Orihime" Ichigo said simply.

"You might love her but you aren't in love with her, so why are you marrying her?" Karin asked seriously. He hated how well his sisters knew him.

"I made a promise to Orihime, and I can't break it" Ichigo confessed.

"A promise to marry her?" Karin asked."Why would you do that if you didn't love her?"

"It's not that, after our one year anniversary she made me promise her something. She made me promise to never break her heart" Ichigo explained. Karin and Yuzu looked at him weird.

"That's stupid" Karin said crossing her arms. "You made a promise not to break her heart so that it wouldn't break her heart. Sadly not all promises can be kept; she has to understand that because if you marry her, you will eventually break her heart even more."

Ichigo knew how right his sister was and was proud to hear her sound so wise.

"And we all know you still love Rukia" Yuzu added. Ichigo eyes widened when he heard that.

"How would you two know?" He asked hoping his dad didn't tell them.

"Because your face glows when anyone says her name" Karin chuckled. Ichigo suddenly blush.

"Not to mention, you're blushing" Yuzu said smiling. Ichigo coughed and tried to play it off. Karin and Yuzu just smiled at each other.

Karakura Hospital…

Rukia sat in the waiting room nervously. She looked around at the women who were pregnant and the women who had babies already.

"You are looking good Mrs. Shiba" a male voices aid. Rukia turned to see Miyako leaving an office.

"Miyako?" Rukia said catching her friend's attention. Miyako was about six months pregnant, but she still looked beautiful.

"Rukia, hello, how are you?" Miyako said giving her friend a friendly hug.

"I'm good thank you, why are you here is everything okay with the baby" Rukia asked.

"Yes, he is doing well" Miyako said smiling.

"It's a boy!" Rukia yelp. "Yes it is" Miyako said.

"Miss Kuchiki, the doctor is ready for you" the nurse announced. Miyako looked at Rukia worried.

"Is everything okay Rukia?" Miyako asked worried.

"Yes I'm getting my annual checkup, I'm fine" Rukia lied. She hugged Miyako, before turning to the nurse.

"RUKIA!" Senna yelled. She ran into the waiting room just in time to go in with Rukia. "Senna, why are you here?" Miyako asked.

"Moral support" Senna said running past Miyako and catching up with Rukia. Miyako stood there confused as Senna and Rukia disappeared into the office.

"Please remove your clothes and put on this hospital gown" The nurse informed Rukia. Rukia did as she was told then sat down waiting for the doctor. Senna was holding Rukia's stuff.

"Hello Miss Kuchiki" The doctor said coming in. "So, what seems to be the problem?

"I took a home pregnancy and it says I'm pregnant" Rukia explained. "Well okay then just sit back and we can get started." The doctor set up the ultra sound machine and began his procedure.

"Look at the monitor, Miss Kuchiki" Rukia looked at it. Her eyes widened looking the screen. "There is the heartbeat of your baby"

"A heartbeat?" Rukia asked looking at the monitor with tears forming on her eyes.

"Congratulations Miss Kuchiki, you're going to be a mother" the doctor said smiling at Rukia. Rukia smiled happily at the screen. Her baby was there probably smiling back at her.

"How far along am I?" Rukia asked not even looking away from the monitor.

"About two months" The doctor said. Rukia's eyes widened. She turned to Senna who quickly looked through her planner. Senna read over multiple times. "Doctor, can you give us a minute alone?" Senna asked. The doctor nodded and left the room. Senna walked up to Rukia and showed her the planner reluctantly. She looked at the planner. "About two months ago…I was with" Rukia couldn't even finish the sentence.

"That means the father is Ichigo" Senna said. Rukia was at a loss for words.

"What am I going to do?"


	22. Whose Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia tries to come up with a solution to her dilemma as Shuuhei tries to decide how to act upon his discovery

Rukia and Senna made their way out of the hospital. Rukia was quietly rubbing her stomach. Senna looked at her friend with concern. She already knew what Rukia was thinking.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Senna asked looking away from Rukia. Rukia sighed; it was a blessing and a curse to have Senna as a friend.

"I can't tell him" Rukia said sadly. Senna clenched her fist; she was so tired of Rukia denying what was in front of her.

"This is a sign, you are pregnant with Ichigo's baby, and this obviously means you guys should be together" Senna argued.

"No, this was a result of us being careless with condoms" Rukia said coldly. "Senna, I don't want to talk about this, Byakuya called me earlier telling me to meet for lunch at 2, its 1:45.

"Okay fine but you need to seriously think about what you are going to do, you can't just have a man's baby and not tell him." Senna said. Rukia rolled her eyes "Fine, can you just take me to the restaurant where I'm meeting my brother."

Senna reluctantly agreed and took Rukia to the restaurant. Once there, Rukia tried to hurry out but Senna grabbed her hand. "Rukia please think about this" She said pleadingly. Rukia sighed and removed the grip from her hand. "Call you later" Rukia said leaving the car; she made sure she didn't look at the accusing eyes of her best friend. Senna slowly pulled off and Rukia made her way into the restaurant. "Hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm here meeting Mr. Kuchiki" Rukia said to the hostess. She bowed "Right this way, Miss Kuchiki" Rukia followed the hostess to the classy VIP section. Byakuya was sitting there with two other people. One of them was a woman who had long purple hair, beautiful dark skin and golden eyes. The second was a man with blonde hair wearing a funny looking hat. Byakuya looked up to see his sister. He stood up, and so did the other two.

"Hello, brother" Rukia said politely. "Hello" Rukia said to the two unfamiliar people.

"Rukia, this is a family friend Yoruichi Shihoin" He said introducing the woman. "And her companion, Kisuke Urahara"

"Nice to meet you, I am Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia greeted. Rukia sat down next to Byakuya.

"As I was saying Byakuya, I believe Aizen stole a lot of precious information from the company." Kisuke said.

"Yes, I believe so but what does he plan to do with this information?" Byakuya asked.

"He is in charge of a whole underground operation as the leader of the Arrancar Mafia; he wants to control commercial business as well as underground business as well." Yoruichi explained.

"Is it possible to send a spy into Aizen's headquarters" Rukia spoke up. Byakuya looked at her. While the other two smiled.

"Sneaky but it's something we are considering" Yoruichi stated. "What do you do Rukia?"

"I am the senior manager of the 13th Division" Rukia answered.

"A woman high is position? Very good" Yoruichi said winking. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Yoruichi is the former president of the 2nd division, her pupil was Soi Fon" Byakuya stated. Rukia was amazed she had heard many great things about the former president. "And Kisuke was president of the 12th division"

"My apologies for not showing more respect" Rukia said.

"Don't worry about hun, I'm richer than Little Byakuya here and I don't have a stick up my butt" She said laughing. "Wait, you are the leader of the Shihoin Clan?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I am" She said smiling. Rukia couldn't believe she didn't notice the last name.

"Well, the chat was nice but me and Miss Yoruichi must be going" Kisuke said standing up. Yoruichi stood up also. "It was nice meeting you Rukia, good seeing you again Byakuya" She said as she got up and exited with Kisuke.

"They seem nice" Rukia said after the two left.

"Yes, Yoruichi and I were good friends when I was younger, she was probably the only friend I had as a child, since your great grandfather did not allow me to become friends with commoners." Byakuya stated.

"May I ask why they are helping with the investigation if they are no longer apart of the Gotei 13?"

"For the fun of it" Byakuya said simply. Rukia looked at him puzzled then proceed to look at the menu.

"How was your trip to Kyoto" Byakuya asked. Rukia fidgeted a bit, she didn't really want to talk about it.

"Its was fun, Senna and I had a lot of fun" Rukia lied.

"Good, how is your transition into the new job going" He asked seeming to believe her last answer.

"Its hard work, but I'm honored to take the position"

"Wine anyone?" The waitress said. Rukia looked up at the wine bottle. She was about to decline when her brother spoke up. "Only one please, the lady here is pregnant" He said. Rukia felt her heart drop when Byakuya said those words. "My apologies ma'am, and congratulations," The waitress said bowing.

Rukia turned to Byakuya who was enjoying his wine as if nothing had happened. "How did you know?" Rukia asked.

"After your sister died I made sure that every doctor you had would report to me immediately of your health so if the cancer was hereditary, we would catch it early and treat it" He explained.

"But I just found out this morning, right before I came to see you."

"As soon as you stepped out of the doctor's office I got an email to my phone twenty minutes ago informing me that you were pregnant."

"Wow they work fast, but that's patient-doctor confidentiality" Rukia stated. "That doesn't matter, I need to make sure you are always in the best of health" Byakuya answered dryly.

Rukia sighed in defeat, she had to admit, she was happy Byakuya cared so much. "You and Shuhei must marry right away" Byakuya said coldly. Rukia looked at him shocked. "I cannot" Rukia replied.

"You expect to have a child out of wedlock?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, I must be honest with you; the baby does not belong to Shuhei"

"I'm guessing you think Ichigo Kurosaki is the father" He said. Rukia was shocked but calmed down, she shouldn't be surprised, and Byakuya knew everything.

"Yes, from what the doctor said I am two months pregnant."

"That's an estimate" Byakuya said. "He emailed me that you were about two months."

Rukia thought about it if it wasn't exact and just an estimate, there was still a chance that Shuhei is the father. Rukia could feel tears forming, since she discovered she could be pregnant she hid all her emotions inside her but there was no holding back she let her tears fall and silently sobbed. "I don't know what to do anymore" She cried.

"I am your brother, and I will help you every step of the way." Byakuya said with a surprising caring tone. Rukia was truly grateful for Byakuya. Even though she cheated and had an affair with an engaged man, he didn't judge her.

"Now let us discuss your options" Byakuya said after comforting his sister.

1st Division, Main Headquarters f the Gotei 13…

"You have been cleared of all suspicions" Yamamoto said to Rangiku, Momo, Izuru and Shuhei "you are free to carry on duties as normal."

"Thank you sir" They all replied in unison. They bowed and left the CEO's office.

"I'm so glad that's over" Izuru said to Shuhei as they exited the building. Momo and Rangiku were further up front talking. "I think Momo, took the betrayal the hardest, I had to admit I was jealous of the way she admired Aizen." Izuru looked over to his best friend to see that he was spacing out.

"Shuhei, are you okay?" Izuru asked. Shuhei came out of his trance and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Liar, what's wrong" Izuru asked.

"OK if I tell you, you can't say anything, not even to Momo." Shuhei said seriously. Izuru nodded.

"Rukia is pregnant" Shuhei confessed quickly.

"Seriously? Congrats man, you are going to be a dad"

"Thanks" Shuhei said smirking, "but honestly I don't know if this is a good thing, me and Rukia have been unhappy lately."

"It's a sign that you too should be together" Izuru said.

"I don't know what to do" Shuhei said rubbing his head.

"What do you mean the answer is obvious" Izuru said. Shuhei sighed. "I guess you are right, well I guess I have some looking to do"

Local Restaurant…

Orihime finished up her shift for the day. She loved her job. She worked with two well-known chefs and she learned a lot from them. She left the restaurant happily. Her boss allowed her dinner party to be held at the restaurant and they offered to cater for the wedding. Soon Orihime heard a car honk; she turned to see a Mercedes S550 pull up next to her. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see they owner. The window came down and Orihime heart skipped a beat to see Uryu in the driver's seat.

"Walking?" Uryu asked plainly.

"Well, isn't that obvious" Orihime said seriously. She hated how her body reacted to Uryu. Her heart would start racing and her palms would get sweaty. Ichigo used to do that to her but not since two years ago.

"Going home?" He asked, dismissing her attitude.

"Yes, Ichigo is probably waiting for me"

"Well, don't make him wait any longer, I will drive you home" Uryu offered. Orihime was surprised by his offer. "It's fine" Orihime denied.

"Ichigo would kill me if I let his future wife walk home alone" Uryu said with a bit of fakeness. Orihime clenched her fists. He was making fun of her.

"Well if you insist" She said. She walked over to the passenger seat and got in.

He pulled off and they remained quiet in the car, until Orihime broke the silence.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Yoshino" Orihime said.

"Thank you, it seems that she was still in love with someone else, I had to let her go" Uryu said sadly. Orihime had to admit she felt bad. She couldn't imagine finding out Ichigo was in love with someone else. (Author's note: hehehehehe)

Orihime put her hand on Uryu's free hand. "The right girl is out there" She said. Uryu felt his anger boil over inside him.

"How can you sit there and say that?" Uryu yelled. Orihime was a bit shocked by his tone but she knew why he was angry. "The only girl I ever truly wanted is marrying my friend next week"

"Uryu, don't do this please" Orihime said looking down. He pulled over down the street from the clinic.

"Why are you stopping" She asked.

"Orihime, do I have to remind you that we hung out all the time when you came home from college, or the fact that I visited you in Tokyo, or maybe the fact that we made love to each other a few months before you and Ichigo started dating" He said coldly. Orihime let tears fall quickly down her face. She so badly tried to scream. "How could I forget, you were my first" Orihime said between sobs.

"I'm guessing you want to forget, you never even told Ichigo." He said bitterly. "He probably thinks he was your first"

"No, we never did anything, he believes I am a virgin" She confessed. He looked at her dumbfounded. He wanted to yell and curse at her, he also wanted to hug and kiss her. "You should walk from here" He said to her. Orihime looked at Uryu; he was looking out the window instead. "If I drop you at the clinic they will see that you have been crying, so get out here and make yourself presentable for Ichigo" He said coldly without looking at her. She wanted to say something, but she knew how stubborn he was. She sighed and got out of the car. As soon as she shut the door, Uryu sped off. I'm so sorry Uryu, but I can't go back to two years ago, I lost too much. Orihime thought as she watched his car drive off.

Kurosaki Clinic…

Ichigo was on his bed thinking about Rukia again, Karin walked in and smiled at her brother. He was smiling.

"Thinking about Rukia huh?" Karin said scaring her brother causing him to jump.

"Don't scare me like that" he barked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I see you are smiling, you must have been thinking about Rukia" Karin said taking a seat at Ichigo's desk.

"Never mind that, what do you want?" Ichigo said blushing. Karin smirked. "I need advice"

"About what?"

"Toshiro…"

"What about him?"

"I don't know, we have been together for five years now, FIVE YEARS!" She exclaimed, "But I seriously feel like we are some old married couple who are just together because it's expected."

"You don't have to be with him if you don't want to" Ichigo suggested.

"No, I love him, I'm just as happy as I was five years ago but I don't know if he feels the same." Karin admitted. She hated sharing her feelings but she could trust Ichigo.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, He works with Rangiku who is the older and beautiful woman, and then he is still friends with that Momo girl, I feel like I am nothing compared to them." Karin confessed sadly. Ichigo had never known his sister had these insecurities.

"Well, Momo is happily married to her husband and-"

"Rangiku is vulnerable because her boyfriend left her, what if she tries to come on to Toshiro" Karin argued.

"How old is he anyway?" Ichigo asked. "Twenty years old, and she is like 25 or 26, she would so do it."

"Don't worry, if you trust Toshiro that should be enough" Ichigo advised her.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to get your opinion on my decision"

"And that is?"

"To finally have sex with Toshiro." Ichigo looked at his sister dumbfounded. "You came to me to tell me you are going to have sex with Toshiro, I don't want to hear that" Ichigo said disgusted.

"Well you should be happy I waited so long, Yuzu and her boyfriend had sex a few months after they went out." Karin stated. Ichigo's draw dropped. Yuzu's boyfriend Jinta was really annoying to Ichigo, he didn't like him much but Jinta was always respectable to Yuzu so he approved.

"Look Karin, don't have sex with Toshiro just to keep him, you should do it because you love each other" Ichigo said calmly. Karin smiled. "You don't totally suck at giving advice" Karin joked.

"Thanks" He smiled.

"I'm home" Orihime's voice could be heard from downstairs. Karin rolled her eyes and mouthed "Who cares?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at Karin and left the room.

Ichigo, when are you finally going to dump that airhead and be with Rukia? Karin thought to herself.

Rukia's Condo

Rukia slowly made her way into her condo. She was so tired. Byakuya and her ended up talking for hours at the restaurant about her pregnancy , her moving into the mansion, her job, the father and everything else in between. She noticed the light in her kitchen was on; she made her way to the kitchen to see Shuhei in the kitchen at the stove.

"Hey" Rukia said grabbing Shuhei's attention. He turned to her and gave her a half smile. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Tiring, I spent it with my brother, He informed me about the betrayal"

"Yeah, we have all been cleared even Rangiku" he explained. Rukia smiled and sat the island counter. "What are you making?"

"Mac and Cheese" He said smiling. He took the pot off the stove and served Rukia a plate then himself. They sat in silence as they enjoyed the mac and cheese.

"So what are you going to do about work?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I have to take over all the responsibilities for now, The CEO will act as president of the three divisions." Shuhei explained. Rukia looked at him; she never got to talk to him about how he felt.

"I'm sorry, I know you admired Kaname."

"Its okay, I will prove to be a better man than him and help run my division"

"I know you will" Rukia said smiling. Shuhei suddenly got up and kissed Rukia. Rukia pulled away. She was shocked by the kiss.

"What was that for?" Rukia asked. She knew that they were technically still fighting.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you, for the past few weeks all we do is fight, I don't remember the last time we kissed"

"Where is this coming from, you were determined not to end our agreement until I apologize, by the way, I still don't know what I'm apologizing for and…" Rukia stopped when she saw Shuhei get down on one knee.

"What are you doing" Rukia whispered. Shuhei pulled out a little black box and opened. It was a beautiful 4 karat diamond. "Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?" He asked smiling. Rukia just stood there with her mouth open. Shit!


	23. What Is Done in the Dark...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Orihime's rehearsal dinner becomes the talk of the town

Rukia applied her make up in front of the mirror, while Senna looked for her other shoe. Tonight was Ichigo and Orihime's dinner party. Tomorrow they would marry. Rukia didn't want to go, she wanted to call Orihime and tell her she couldn't be a bridesmaid, but Rukia decided that she would go and support Orihime. She had been such a bad friend to her over the few months; to repent for her sins she decided to support Orihime. Senna thought it was stupid, but she wanted Rukia to go to the party and tell Ichigo that she was carrying his baby, or she might me carrying his baby.

Senna wore a black cocktail dress, with a boat neckline and clinched bead waist. Rukia wore a sleeveless ivory and black cocktail dress with a V neckline. Both ladies wore black heels and both looked fabulous. Rukia checked herself out. "In a couple of months this body is going away" She said referring to her pregnancy. She then looked at the engagement ring on her finger and thought back to last week.

Last week…

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?" Shuhei asked smiling as he knelt down on his knee. Rukia looked at him shocked and surprised. She couldn't even come up with an answer.

"A yes or no, would be nice" Shuhei said impatiently.

"I don't get it, first we are fighting, then you are cooking me box dinners, now you are proposing, it's like you are having mood swings" She said, not taking her eyes of the beautiful ring.

"Look, I know you are pregnant" Shuhei said standing up and closing the box. Rukia's eyes widened in shock. How did he know? She thought

"How did you know, are you talking to my doctors too?" Rukia asked annoyed that her privacy wasn't as private as she liked.

"I came here last night to get the rest of my stuff and I saw the pregnancy test in the garbage" Shuhei explained. Rukia made a realization.

"So, you only proposed to me because I'm pregnant?" Rukia asked accusingly.

"Lets be honest here, we hadn't been happy and let's face it, we were probably going to break up, but after finding out you were pregnant I knew the right thing to do was marry you, and maybe this child could bring us closer together." He claimed.

"If we haven't been happy we shouldn't try and force a marriage" Rukia explained, she couldn't tell Shuhei that the child might not be his, she knew Shuhei loved children and he wanted one of his own when he gets married.

"What else can we do, I refused to let you have a child without being married" Shuhei said seriously. I was about to retort when he stopped me. "Look, don't make a decision right now." He pulled out the ring and put it on my finger. "Just think about it, every time you look at the ring I want you to think" He finished. Rukia smiled and nodded her head. At least this would give her time to tell him.

"Lets just keep the pregnancy quiet for now, I want to wait before I tell people" Rukia said. Shuhei agreed. Shuhei then reached his hand out and felt Rukia's stomach. He had his hand there for a while the slowly pulled it way. "You okay?" Rukia asked. Shuhei smiled and nodded.

"So who is this guy that you are setting me up with?" Senna asked Rukia as she put on her jewelry.

"His name is Ichinose, he works for the 11th Division, and Shuhei meet him through Ikkaku." Rukia explained.

"Is he cute?"

"If you are planning to make Renji jealous then he is perfect" Rukia said teasing her friend.

"Okay good cause, wait a minute, I am not trying to make Renji jealous" Senna argued.

"Sure" Rukia answered sarcastically. Then the door bell rang. Rukia smiled."Our dates are here" Rukia made her way to the door and opened to see Shuhei and his friend Ichinose. "Couldn't you have just used your key?" Rukia asked Shuhei.

"It's more romantic this way" He said leaning down to kiss her. She turned away. "Don't" She warned him. They had agreed that he wouldn't pressure with romantic gestures or displays of affection. She didn't want him to be too attached to her; she was going to let him know soon that that was only a chance that he was the father of her unborn baby.

Senna emerged from Rukia's bedroom and walked over to them. "Ichinose, this is Senna, the beautiful writer I told you about" Shuhei said. "And Senna, this is Ichinose"

Senna shook his hand but he took it bowed and kissed it lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you" He said smoothly. Senna smiled, it was corny but cute. "Likewise" She answered.

"Okay enough with the introductions lets go" Shuhei said. He left with Ichinose right behind him. Rukia was about to leave to when Senna pulled her close and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Ichigo needs to know tonight" Senna then let go of her friend and followed the two men. Rukia felt a bit of sadness. She tried so hard to pretend like everything was alright, like she could handle it but inside she was losing herself, she spent every night crying wondering what to do but she had to put on a straight face. She had to think of the best way to handle her situation.

Dinner Party…

"Ichigo, come meet my boss" Orihime cried out to her fiancé. He sighed and put on a fake smile to meet her boss. He hated meeting all these people he didn't know. "Hello, I'm Ichigo" Ichigo said shaking the large man's hand.

"Its good meeting you Ichigo" the man said. "You are a lucky man, your fiancé looks ravishing tonight." Orihime blushed and thanked him. Orihime wore a sleeveless white and floral evening dress. "Well, I must check on the food" her boss said excusing himself. "Look Orihime" Ichigo said. He was ready to tell her finally how he truly felt. Until Tatsuki and Renji made their over to them, Tatsuki wore simple black dress with spaghetti straps. "Orihime, Rangiku is drunk, do you think you could help me" Tatsuki pleaded.

"Yea" Orihime replied, "I'll be back." Orihime kissed Ichigo's cheek and walked away with Tatsuki leaving Ichigo and Renji standing there.

"When is the last time you talked to Rukia?" Renji asked once the women were far away.

"Last week, before she left Kyoto" Ichigo replied. "Look Renji I know you hate me but"

"I don't hate you, I kind of dislike you but I don't hate you" Renji butted in.

"Well, I want you to know I plan on telling Orihime everything tonight" Ichigo said. Renji looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You are waiting till the night before the wedding to tell her?" Renji exclaimed.

"Yes, I know it's stupid and heartless, but I guess I didn't believe it was happening till I woke up this morning and realized I'm getting married tomorrow to a women I am not in love with" Ichigo explained. "It hit me harder when I had to actually think about a life without Rukia, I love her more than anything, and she is the reason I want to be a better man. I need her in my life, without Rukia, life isn't worth living"

Renji understood everything Ichigo was telling him, there was a point where he felt that way about Rukia.

"I think you should try to talk to Rukia tonight, she probably has to talk to you too" Renji said. Ichigo nodded and thanked Renji.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see his cousin Kaien and his pregnant wife Miyako. "Hey Kaien, Hello Miyako, how's your baby" Ichigo asked hugging his cousin and giving Miyako a kiss on the cheek. "The baby is doing good, kicking around in my tummy" Miyako joked.

"We are thinking of naming him after you" Kaien said. Ichigo looked shocked but happy. "It would be an honor" He smiled.

"Kaien and Miyako, you guys are here!" Isshin said. He was followed by Karin and Yuzu. They all exchanged hugs and kisses. "You look great" Yuzu said to Miyako. Miyako wore a blue party dress with a V neckline.

"Thank you Yuzu, but I must say you and Karin look absolutely stunning." Karin wore a coffee colored day dress that buttoned in the front and had a waisted band. Yuzu wore gold trimmed petite dress that tied at the neck with flower print.

"When is the baby due?" Yuzu asked excited.

"In early April, I am so excited" Miyako said. Soon Toshiro and Jinta came and took a stand next to their respective girlfriends. "Congrats Ichigo" Toshiro said coldly. Toshiro barely showed emotion toward other people except for Karin. It was hard to believe he was affectionate towards anyone. "Cant believe someone actually wants to marry you" Jinta joked. Ichigo didn't find it funny at all.

"Oh wow, Rukia looks beautiful" Miyako said suddenly. Ichigo turned to Rukia walking in with Shuhei by her side; she was followed by Senna who had her arm linked with a guy he didn't know.

Renji caught sight of Senna with the man and a bit of jealousy stirred up inside him. Rukia smiled at everyone as she walked in. "Rukia, finally, you made it!" Orihime said hugging Rukia. Rukia was surprised by her reaction. "Yes, I am, but Orihime we have to talk" Rukia said seriously.

"Okay, but I have some other guest I must greet first, then you can have all my attention" She said. Orihime ran off as fast as she came and Rukia sighed to herself, this was not going to be easy. As Orihime went back to her guest she noticed no sign of Uryu.

"Rukia, dear you look wonderful" Miyako said to her friend. Rukia smiled and hugged Miyako. "No you look wonderful, pregnant and glowing"

"Hey I'm looking pretty good too." Kaien said. Rukia hugged, she had missed Kaien a lot since she took a two week vacation from work. "Come back to work soon, that place is chaos without you"

"I will don't worry" Rukia replied. "I'll let you ladies talk, I need to mingle with the boys" Kaien said before kissing Miyako on the cheek and leaving them.

"How have you been Rukia, was everything okay at the doctors" Miyako asked.

"Yes, thanks for worrying but I'm fine" Rukia smiled, but Miyako knew something was up.

"Rukia, this is going to sound strange but are you sure you are not hiding something" Miyako said looking at Rukia's stomach. Rukia quickly tensed up, she turned away from Miyako.

"If you are pregnant you can tell me" Miyako said seriously. Rukia sighed in defeat, she felt as if she did a horrible job of hiding her pregnancy because everyone was finding out.

"I'm pregnant, but how did you know?" Hoping Shuhei didn't tell anyone.

"You are talking to a fellow pregnant woman" Miyako said pointing to her womb. "We kind of have a special connection, plus I heard they way you were at work, always eating and yelling at people, all signs of pregnancy." Rukia smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, I'm not ready for people to know"

"It isn't my news to tell, but don't be scared, just call if you need anything" Miyako said smiling. Rukia hugged her friend unexpectedly but Miyako returned the hug.

"Senna, may I get you something to drink?" Ichinose asked Senna, they were sitting at a table and Senna was doing her best not to look at Renji who was talking to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Yes please, a long island ice tea" She said simply. Ichinose smiled and made his way to the bar. Senna sat there in utter boredom. She watched Rukia talk to Miyako and Ichigo talk to Keigo; she noticed that both of them took quick glances at each other when one wasn't looking. She so badly wanted to lock Rukia and Ichigo in a closet and make them work things out.

Senna noticed that someone had sat down next to her. "Wow that was quick." She said, she turned to see Renji instead of Ichinose.

"Renji?"

"Expecting your boyfriend?" Renji said, obviously jealous. Senna smirked at him.

"He isn't my boyfriend, he is my date, and I know I'm not mistaken when I say you are jealous"

"I guess I'll admit I'm jealous, just like you are." Renji retorted. Senna frowned at him

"What do you want anyway" she asked annoyed.

"We need to get Rukia to talk to Ichigo" He said.

"I already know this, but Rukia plans on quitting the wedding"

"Well Ichigo plans on calling off the wedding" Renji said. Senna looked shocked but she wasn't looking at Renji. Renji was confused at what she was looking at then he heard her voice.

"Ichigo is doing what?" Renji turned to see his very angry girlfriend. "Tatsuki how much did you hear?" Renji asked scared.

"Rukia is quitting the wedding and Ichigo is calling it off" Tatsuki said trying her best not to yell. "What is going on?"

"It's not something we can talk about" Renji tried to explain.

"But you can talk to Senna about it? I'm so sick of this Renji, why can't you trust me like you trust her, why are you keeping secrets from me"

"Tatsuki, this is complicated" Senna added. "You shut up, all you are trying to do is get close to Renji again" Tatsuki accused, she was now yelling. People were starting to look at them. Rukia noticed the situation; she knew it couldn't be good. She excused herself and made her way to them.

"You are so insecure Tatsuki, you are so worried about Renji coming back to me, because you know he still cares about me, but I don't need to steal him. If me and Renji are meant to be, then it will happen." Senna snapped back. Tatsuki raised her hand to slap Senna but Renji quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her way. She protested but kept pulling her and brought her into the back in the kitchen.

"Senna, what the hell is going on" Rukia asked when she finally reached her. "I don't know but I think you need to tell everyone the truth before shit hits the fan" Senna said seriously.

"Tatsuki would you calm down" Renji said grabbing her shoulders. Tatsuki tried to go back out and kill Senna.

"Stop protecting that girl, I don't want you talking to her anymore" Tatsuki yelled.

"Tatsuki please be reasonable" Renji said. He was never the calm one.

"Not till you tell me what the hell is going on with Ichigo and Rukia"

"I can't" Renji said with his head low.

"If you don't, I will walk out that door and we will be over" She threatened. Renji sighed, it didn't matter, He was tired of hiding this secret and he needed all this to be over.

"Rukia is pregnant, and Ichigo might be the father" Renji said looking at her. Tatsuki looked at him.

"Do you mean Ichigo cheated on Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"They had an ongoing affair that lasted four months, they ended it last week" Renji finished. Tatsuki looked down in disbelief. She didn't know what to do, her anger was slowing growing. Rukia then made her way into the kitchen. "Hey, are you guys okay?" Rukia asked. Renji head snapped up seeing Rukia. Tatsuki turned to Rukia and grabbed her dress.

"Tatsuki what's wrong with you"

"Two questions, Rukia" Tatsuki said with anger in her voice. Rukia didn't answer she just looked at her friend.

"One, Are you pregnant?" Rukia looked shocked. "I am" She mumbled. Tatsuki gripped her dress tighter.

"Have you figured out who the father is?" She asked. Rukia felt her heart drop. Her emotions were now bursting out as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"No need to answer, Renji already told me" Tatsuki said releasing Rukia. Rukia let her tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't even look at Tatsuki; she knew Tatsuki looked at her with disgust.

"So when do you plan on telling Shuhei that he might not be that father?" Tatsuki yelled at her.

That's when Renji noticed they had two new guests. It was Shuhei and Senna. "What?" Shuhei asked catching Tatsuki and Rukia attention. Rukia looked away she couldn't face Shuhei. Tatsuki backed away as Shuhei walked over to Rukia. Senna automatically realized someone needed to be here. She ran out the kitchen.

"Rukia, what is Tatsuki talking about?" Shuhei asked.

"I'm sorry Shuhei, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bear to break your heart, you have always been so good to me and you don't deserve this." Rukia said as she sobbed. She didn't even look at him, which set something off in him. He grabbed her arms and pushed against the wall. "Shuhei calm down" Renji said fearing for Rukia's condition.

"Stay out of it Renji!" He yelled back but kept his eyes on Rukia. "What did you do?"

"I had an affair" Rukia choked out but still did not meet his eyes.

"Dammit look at me" He growled. Rukia looked at him and her heart hurt looking at him. The man who had cared for her and who always gave her loving eyes had been looking her with pain and betrayal in his eyes. "Who?" He asked, he didn't need to specify his question, but she couldn't answer, she couldn't break his heart by saying name of the man she truly loved.

"It was Ichigo, wasn't it" Shuhei said. Rukia looked away and he knew. He grabbed her shoulder tighter. "Shuhei, please stop your hurting me" Rukia said crying. Renji was about to pull him off when Ichigo ran in with Senna behind him. He caught sight of Shuhei pushing Rukia against a wall "What the hell are you doing to her?" Ichigo barked. Shuhei let go of Rukia and in one swift motion tackled Ichigo to the ground and punched him countless times in the face. "Shuhei stop it!" Rukia screamed.

Renji tried to grab Shuhei's arm but he pushed him away and continued. "I'll kill you for what you did". Rukia screamed and tried to stop them but Senna held her back. "Tatsuki go get Isshin, Kaien or Chad, just get someone" Senna yelled.

"Yeah" Tatsuki said. She didn't like Senna ordering her around but she was afraid Shuhei would kill Ichigo. Renji grabbed Shuhei from behind and finally got him off. Ichigo laid on the ground with blood all over his face. "Ichigo!" Rukia and someone else yelled. Rukia turned to see a very scared Orihime. She ran to his side. "Oh my God, what happened?" She said looking at his bloody face.

"Yeah Ichigo why don't you tell her what happen" Shuhei yelled. Soon Tatsuki, ran in followed by Isshin, Chad, Kaien, Miyako, Yuzu, Karin, Jinta, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo, Izuru, Kiyone, Keigo , Mizuro and very drunk Rangiku. They had all seen Tatsuki frantically search from Isshin and decided to see what happen.

"Ichigo what's going on?" Orihime asked scared. Ichigo looked at her. "Orihime, I'm sorry but I cannot marry you" Everyone gasped when Ichigo said that. Rukia looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean, we are supposed to be married tomorrow" She said as she felt tears form on her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"I had an affair with Rukia, we had been seeing each other for the last four months, and I need to be honest when I say, that I love you, but I am in love with Rukia" Ichigo said. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu smiled to themselves as they heard Ichigo admit it.

"Let's not forget the best part" Shuhei added. "Rukia is pregnant and she doesn't who the father is."

Ichigo head shot up when he heard this. Orihime tears fell down her cheeks quickly while all the people who didn't know had their mouth wide open.

"Ichigo, how could you do this?" Orihime said. Ichigo didn't even hear her. He was staring at Rukia, the woman he loved, the woman who was carrying his child.

"You're pregnant?" Ichigo asked her forgetting Orihime was next to him.

"Yes" Rukia whispered but everyone heard it. Orihime who was filled with anger got up and slapped Rukia across the face.

"You disgust me" She said with her mascara running. She turned and ran out the kitchen. Tatsuki and Kiyone ran after her. Shuhei shrugged himself off Renji and left. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Izuru followed him. Isshin and Kaien went to go check on Ichigo. He hadn't taken his eyes off Rukia. Senna came and hugged Rukia.

"Lets go" Senna whispered. Rukia nodded and left the kitchen. Ichigo watched her leave. He didn't know what to say to her, what could he say?

Momo and Rangiku followed Rukia. "Rukia wait" Momo called. Senna turned "She doesn't need a lecture." Senna yelled.

"Rukia is our friend, I wouldn't want her to feel any worse but I want to talk to her." Rangiku said.

Rukia turned to her friends, and then Momo went and hugged her. "You dummy, why you didn't tell us you were having a baby" She said sweetly. "Even though what you did was wrong, we could never hate you, plus we all know you were following you heart." Rangiku added. Rukia forced a smile. She didn't have much voice to speak she felt emotionally drained. "I am gonna take her home" Senna said. Momo and Rangiku nodded and Senna walked Rukia out the restaurant.

"Ichigo, you nose is broken, and you probably will have on hell of a black eyes but you will live" Isshin said as he examined his son.

"Rukia is pregnant, dad" Ichigo said. "Yeah, I heard" Isshin

"I could be a father"

"Main word 'could'. She doesn't know who the father is yet." Isshin stated. "But Ichigo, I'm proud of you for finally telling the truth even if you did wait four months" Ichigo smiled but winced in pain. "I would take a thousand more punches for Rukia and don't worry dad, that is baby in her is mine.


	24. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath to the Rehearsal dinner. Orihime confesses her secrets

Rukia entered her office for the first time in a while. It had been a couple of days since the dinner party incident and she was ready to get her mind off it. She hadn't heard from Shuhei and Ichigo had tried to get in touch with her but she wasn't ready to deal with everything just yet. Rukia sat at her desk and smiled. She had to admit she missed work. She promised herself that she would focus on work and her baby. Those were her priorities.

"Rukia, May I come in" Kiyone said poking her head in thru the door. Rukia nodded. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends except Senna, who stole the spare key from Renji so she could check on her.

"How are you feeling" Kiyone asked

"Glad to be back" Rukia answered. She knew Kiyone was disappointed in her, after all she was cheering for Rukia and Shuhei.

"I mean how's the baby doing" Kiyone asked. "I know you must have been stressed out the past couple of days."

"Yes, but the baby is fine, I just came from my doctor this morning" Rukia informed.

"Good, I'm glad" Kiyone said sweetly. Rukia was a bit confused because she expected Kiyone to hate her or yell.

"Don't you hate me?" Rukia asked sadly.

"I could never hate you, you are one of my good friends, I'm just sad that you never confided in me" Kiyone admitted. "I pushed for you to be with Shuhei because Ichigo broke your heart. I knew Shuhei would love you unconditionally but I should have known you can't force two people together"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but thank you for always being there Kiyone" Rukia said. Kiyone stood up and hugged Rukia.

"Well, have you spoken to Ichigo, have you figured out who the father is?" Kiyone asked.

"I haven't spoken to Ichigo, and I don't know who this baby belongs to but all I know is that right know this baby is my responsibility."

"Well, if you ever want to talk to Orihime, she is is staying with Tatsuki" Kiyone added. Rukia looked away. She hated knowing she caused Orihime so much pain. "Thanks."

"And I don't mean to worry you but has Shuhei tried to get in contact with you?" Kiyone asked.

"No I haven't heard from him."

"Well, Ikkaku called me saying that he left the dinner party and they haven't seen him since then" Rukia felt scared. What if something happen to him?

"I hope he is okay" Rukia said sadly.

….

Ichigo made his way to Tatsuki's apartment. He knew he had to talk to Orihime. She had loved him and took care of him and he did nothing to repay her, the least he could do was to apologize. He knocked on the apartment door.

Tatsuki opened the door and frowned. "What the hell do you want?" she barked.

"I need to speak to Orihime" Ichigo said with his voice low.

"If you are coming to explain don't bother, you have hurt her enough"

"I know, I have and I didn't mean too, she deserves better than me and I am here to truly apologize" He said pleading. Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Five minutes" She warned, opening the door for him. Ichigo walked in and Orihime was sitting on the couch watching the food network.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said. Orihime slowly turned and saw the man who broke her heart. Tears automatically felt tears coming down her face. "Hello Ichigo" Orihime said trying to smile.

Ichigo made his way over to sit next to Orihime. "Look Orihime, I want you to hear me out okay?" Orihime nodded and wiped her tears.

"First, let me say that I am so very sorry for hurting you" Ichigo said. "You have done nothing but given me your heart and all I did was take it for granted. I do love you do not doubt that. You helped me thru my darkest time, but the love I feel for you can't be described as romantic, its more friendship." Orihime could feel her heart breaking even more from those words.

"I know that I cheated and it was wrong to lie to you for all this time, but I have always love Rukia, she is the reason for me to live. I didn't tell you because I promised to never break your heart but I made another promise to you about five years ago, do you remember what it was?"

Orihime looked at him confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"When we were at the beach party back in senior year, you told me to be completely honest with the person I loved ad I intend to keep the promised. I love you, Orihime, so I need to be honest when I saw the woman I want to be with is Rukia." He finished. Orihime sobbed quietly. She knew it hurt but not as much as she thought it would. It hurt more when someone else gave up on her.

"Ichigo, there is something you need to know" Orihime said. Ichigo looked at her, expecting her to probably say she hated him. "A few months before we started dating, Uryu came to visit Tokyo. He didn't let you know because I told him you were studying for midterms. We spent a lot of time together and to be honest I think I fell in love with Uryu. We ended up making love" Orihime confessed. Ichigo was shocked. She had lied about being a virgin; he didn't know why she didn't admit it though. He felt bad dating his friend's ex.

"What happen between you two?" Ichigo asked.

"I found out a couple of months later I was pregnant" Orihime confessed. Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded. "Did Uryu know?"

"No, I couldn't tell him, I avoided his phone calls for weeks, I could tell him and ruin his life, so I emailed him one day and told him I was still in love with you which was partially true" Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"I did still have strong feelings for you but I was in love with Uryu."

"Wait what about the baby?"

"I lost it in the car accident" Orihime said as her voice broke, "I was so heartbroken from losing the baby I wanted to forget, I needed to, so I confessed my feelings to you hoping that it would help me forget. You don't know this but Uryu was there when I confessed my feelings to you, I could see him standing outside my hospital door." Ichigo was lost he was so confused by all this new information.

"I used you Ichigo and I am at fault too. I feel like I'm going through this heartbreak because I used you, I have changed, I was never the person who got into arguments or acted like a bitch to people, I wasn't this girl, I let my emotions and fears get the best of me and for that I am truly sorry Ichigo" She finished. Orihime automatically broke down in tears. Ichigo hugged her and patted her back.

"We both used each other to forget the past, you don't need to apologize to me, but I think you should tell Uryu everything" Ichigo said to her. Orihime nodded and wiped her tears. Ichigo kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "I need to go" Ichigo said to her. Orihime smiled "Okay" she managed to say. Ichigo made his way to the door and he saw Tatsuki sitting in the kitchen. "Look Tatsuki, don't blame Renji for anything, you have to understand he was in a hard place" Ichigo said.

"I broke up with Renji" Tatsuki replied without looking.

"You can't be mad at him over this?"

"Its not over you and Rukia, he is still in love with Senna"

"Why would you think that?"

"I see it in the way he looks at her, his whole presence changes when she enters a room, He keeps her book next to his bed, he used me to get over her." Tatsuki explained. Ichigo sighed, he knew Tatsuki was stubborn. He decided to leave it alone and headed out the door.

Rukia kept herself busy at work, she started the monthly report, helped to organize the work load since Ukitake was out due to surgery. She tried to work fast since in about seven months she would have to be on maternity leave.

Rukia was at her desk working on her reports when she her phone rang. It was a private number.

"Rukia Kuchiki, speaking" She answered professionally.

"It's me" a voice said.

"Shuhei? Are you okay? Where are you?" Rukia asked relieved that he was alive.

"Meet me at our spot." He said before hanging up. Rukia didn't know what to do, she wanted to talk to Shuhei but she didn't figure out what she would say.

Rukia walked to the café and saw Shuhei standing outside the café leaning on his car. "Get in" he said as he turned to the driver seat and got in. Rukia didn't know if she should get in but she didn't have time to be scared, so she got in the passenger seat and Shuhei sped off as soon as she shut the door.

Rukia sat in the car in utter silence as Shuhei drove. She rambled thru her thoughts trying to think of what to say. She didn't notice that they pulled up to the beach. He got out and walked over to a bench. Rukia sat in the car unsure whether to talk to him, she was annoyed about how mysterious he was being. She looked out to the beach and she remembered that this was the place her and Ichigo kissed and confessed their feelings to each other when they were in high school. Her heart warmed up at the memory. That had to be the happiest day of her life. She noticed Shuhei still at the bench and finally got out of the car and sat next to him. They sat there in silence, just enjoying how quiet it was.

"What do you remember about this place" Shuhei said finally breaking the silence. Rukia looked at him and he looked at her. "Be honest"

Rukia smiled sadly at him before she spoke, "I kissed Ichigo for the first time here" He turned his head away and stared at the ocean. She felt bad for saying it but she could no longer lie to him.

"You know what I remember?" He said. Rukia waited for him to answer. "This is where I first met you"

Rukia did remember that. It was Yumichika's beach party and Yumichika had introduced her to Shuhei along with Ikkaku and Izuru.

"First I want to apologize for being so rough with you, there is no excuse for my actions" Shuhei said. Rukia shook her head "Please don't apologize for anything" She said slightly smiling.

"In high school when I first saw you, I thought you were gorgeous, it was love at first sight, but I was never the man to show emotion, plus Yumichika called dibbs." He said. "When we got paired up for that English assignment I was the happiest man alive, I was secretly jealous of Ichigo, he was so lucky to have you. To be honest when I saw you two having problems it was a relief to me, I thought maybe you would break up, but I wasn't stupid I saw how you felt for him and I hated to see you cry, I fell I love with the Rukia that was happy even though you were that way when Ichigo was around."

"Why didn't you ever tell me earlier how you felt?" Rukia asked.

"You wouldn't have left Ichigo for me and you know it" He said coldly. Rukia knew he was right.

"Shuhei, I don't want you to think that I never loved you, I did and I think I still do. You helped me mend my broken heart but there was still a large part of it missing and it belonged to Ichigo." Rukia said. She touched Shuhei's hand. "I did fall in love with you, but I was always still very much in love with Ichigo."

Rukia then turned Shuhei's face to hers and kissed him passionately. Shuhei kissed her back, deepening the kiss. He knew why she kissed him; he knew where this was going. She pulled away and smiled. "I am so very sorry for hurting you." She apologized.

"As I thought, it was a goodbye kiss" He said. Rukia nodded and handed him the engagement ring. He took it and looked at it then down at her stomach.

"If you are wondering about the baby, I'm 100% sure that this baby is Ichigo's" Rukia said firmly.

"I figured it was" Shuhei said smiling sadly. Rukia was a bit confused on how he would know. "The night I proposed to you, I felt your stomach and I didn't feel that special connection a father has for his child, my mother told me when a man feels a woman's impregnated belly, and he can feel a connection towards his child. I didn't feel anything" He explained. Shuhei suddenly stood up and stretched. "What are you going to do now?"

"Focus on my company, and take Mashiro on a date, it's the least I could do, I mean she is so in love with me "Shuhei said laughing at the last part. "Want a ride to work?" He asked. Rukia shook her head.

"I think I am going to sit her for a while" Rukia said looking at the beauty of the sea, she could tell the sunset was coming soon. Shuhei nodded. "And Rukia," Rukia looked up at him. "I hope you find happiness" Rukia smiled and replied "You too" Shuhei waved and made his way to the car.

Rukia sat there alone just thinking, then she decided to let her stalker know that she was aware of his presence."You can come out now, Ichigo"

Ichigo drove along the street. He was done with classes and if he needed to think. He had tried to call Rukia multiple times but she hadn't answer. He was beginning to think maybe he was wrong about being the father because she wasn't answering. He looked up ahead and realized the beach was up head. The perfect place to think since it wasn't summer time than the beach should be pretty much disserted.

Ichigo parked by the beach and got out. The sun was coming down soon. He took of his sneakers and socks and started walking along the beach. He was almost half way down when he spotted a couple kissing. He decided to just walk by them till he realized the recognized this couple. It was Rukia and Shuhei. Ichigo felt as if a knife was stabbed in his chest. When they broke apart, Ichigo quickly hit behind the bathroom wall and poked his ear out to listen.

"I am so very sorry for hurting you." Rukia apologized. Ichigo couldn't believe it, to him it looked like they were getting back together and if that was so, then Shuhei was the father. He could feel himself on the verge of tears.

"As I thought, it was a goodbye kiss" He said. Rukia nodded and handed him something that Ichigo couldn't see.

"If you are wondering about the baby, I'm 100% sure that this baby is Ichigo's" Rukia said firmly. A huge smile was plastered across Ichigo's face. The baby is mine; I'm going to be a father.

Ichigo didn't hear anymore of the conversation after, he was too excited thinking about Rukia and his child. Soon he saw Shuhei leave and Rukia sitting there. He stared at her beauty. It was crazy how much he loved her; it actually scared him a lot.

"You can come out now, Ichigo" Ichigo jumped when he heard his name. He peered to the side to see Rukia looking at him. He laughed nervously and walked over to the bench. Rukia smiled at him while he sat down.

"How long did you know I was there," Ichigo asked. "While I was talking to Shuhei, you were jumping up and down, I'm guessing you heard me break up with Shuhei?"

"Yeah, but I was actually happy because you said the baby is mine" Ichigo said. Rukia smiled and looked to the beach. Ichigo looked too and enjoyed the view.

"This is where I told you I loved you" Ichigo said smiling. Rukia nodded. "And we kissed for the first time"

"Rukia, why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Because I know what would happen, we would see each other and say that everything is okay since we are no longer with other people, but it's not that easy." Rukia said. "I needed to talk to Shuhei, to tell him how I felt, it's only fair"

"You're right, that's why I talked to Orihime today" Ichigo admitted.

"How is she?" Rukia asked nervously.

"She is good, we came to an understanding about everything" He said. Rukia put on a fake smile, but Ichigo knew what was bothering her. "I know, you feel guilty about hurting the people we care about, but they loved us enough to let us go, for us to be happy. Rukia, I want to be with you, I always have and I always will. You are my umbrella when it rains, and my sunshine on a cloudy day, its sounds corny but I guess what I'm trying to say is I will not be happy without you in my life." Rukia started crying as he spoke those words to her. He hugged her and she embraced his warmth. It felt like a dream, was she really free to be with the man she loved.

Rukia pulled away and smiled at him. He wiped her eyes as he smiled back at her. She took his hand and put it over her tummy. Ichigo's eyes lit up feeling her stomach.

"Tell me, do you feel something" Rukia asked him as she watched his expression.

"Yeah, this weird happiness just came over me" He said. Rukia smiled and kissed him on the lips. "That's your child letting you know, he loves you" She said before kissing him again this time a more deep and penetrating kiss.

"I love you midget" He said after they broke away.

"I love you too strawberry" She said. He smiled and kissed her once again thinking to himself. I guess love is a journey. You have the person right next you and you go through problems and separation but at the end of the journey you partner is there at the finish line waiting for you. Rukia is my partner and I plan on making her happy for the rest of her life.


	25. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 5 years later, we take a quick look at where our characters are...

Several Years later…

Momo's POV:

I waddled my way into my two story home. I'm eight months pregnant with my first child. I'm pretty excited considering that for a while I thought I couldn't have children.

When Aizen first left the company, I was distraught. I couldn't believe the man I trusted had left the company. I was so depressed, not to mention stressed from working so hard. I missed a few periods and my cycle was off. I even had two miscarriages, both happened within my first trimester. My husband Izuru was so worried about me. But when I went for my annual checkup several months ago, I got the news of my pregnancy. This time I made sure I ate right and took my vitamins. Now we were expecting our little girl in a month. Izuru and I decided to name her Reika.

"You're home?"Izuru said running to help me into the house. His is always waiting on me hand and foot; he is so scared of losing the baby.

"I'm okay" I smiled at him. I kissed him on the lips and headed to the kitchen.

"What did you do today?" he asked following me.

"My mother wanted to take me shopping for the baby's registry since the baby shower is next week." I replied sitting on a nearby stool.

"I can't believe it's almost time for the baby" Izuru said as he walked over to feel his child.

"Me too, I wonder if I will be as good of a mother as Rukia is." I said thinking out loud.

"I am sure you will" Izuru said kissing me. I'm happy I am about to start my new family.

Karin's POV:

"I hate that Jinta is late for everything." Toshiro mumbled. I smiled at my fiancé; I love it when he got annoyed his face was so handsome. Toshiro who was now 10th division president had proposed to me last year. And Jinta, Yuzu's boyfriend proposed to her a month later. Our dad decided we should have a double wedding. Right now, we were picking out stuff for the wedding and Jinta was late. Yuzu was with us but didn't seem to mind her fiancé's absence. She was probably used to it.

"Sorry I'm late, there was major traffic." Jinta said out of breath as he walked in and took a seat next to Yuzu.

Jinta is the coach for the high school baseball team and was a physical education teacher. Yuzu had her own bakery; she was actually the one who is going to be designing our wedding cake. I became a lawyer; I work with one of the biggest firms in Japan.

"So we have decided a small double wedding should be fine" Toshiro stated.

"Yes something like Ichigo's wedding" Yuzu said happily.

"Not the same place though, it was kind of cheesy and cliché" Jinta added

"It was romantic" Yuzu said smiling

"The backyard of the clinic should do" I said.

"Fine" we all said in unison.

Shuhei's POV:

I sat in my office, finishing up the editing for the company magazine. I occasionally looked over to the picture of me and my wife at our wedding. Our relationship was a bit unexpected but I fell head over heels in love with her. I didn't know how Rukia would feel about us dating in the first place. Even though she cheated on me, I felt it was wrong. But she gave me her blessing.

"Mr. Hisagi" Mashiro said walking into the office.

"Yes?"

"You're…wife is here" She said. I nodded. "Please let her in" She nodded and opens the door for my wife to enter.

"Hey Shuhei" She said making her way over to me. She stopped and turned when she noticed Mashiro was still in the room.

"Um, you can leave now" With that Mashiro rolled her eyes and left.

"Rangiku, must you be so mean" I said walking up to my wife and kissing her.

"Rukia warned me about her, I don't trust that assistant of yours" She said kissing me back. I laughed and returned to my seat. Rangiku followed me and sat on my lap.

"Shouldn't you be working" I said holding her close to me.

"I know, but Mr. Hitsugaya left me with a mountain of work to do, since he is out planning his wedding."

"Well, you can stay for a little, and then you need to finish your work"

"Good, might as well make it a quickie" She whispered in my ear. I smiled at her and began to kiss her passionately. I never thought I would fall in love with someone after Rukia but I think I understand what it means to truly love someone now.

Kaien's POV:

"Dad, can I have a spaceship for Christmas" my son Ichi (Short for Ichigo) asked me.

"You are only six what do you need a spaceship for" I asked him as we walked home. I always picked him up from school on Fridays after I got done from work.

"Well, I could go to the moon and put a Japanese flag there" he reasoned.

"Good point" I joked. We entered our new three bedroom home. We moved out of the apartment about a month ago. Ichi ran straight upstairs to probably go play video games. "Hey mom" I heard him say as he rushed up stairs. I fell on the couch lazily as Miyako walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Tired?"

"Yes I am" I said reaching for her face and kissing her fully on the lips.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Good, we found Ukitake a new assistant, since Kiyone is now working in America."

"That's good, I hope Kiyone enjoys it" Miyako said fidgeting with her shirt. Kaien stared at his wife; he knew she had something on her mind.

"What's up Miyako?" he asked looking at her seriously.

"Well, I went to the doctor today and…"

"Are you okay?" Kaien asked immediately worried.

"Yes, and so is the baby" Miyako said smiling.

"You're pregnant?" Kaien yelped. Miyako nodded.

"I get to have a little brother" Ichi said running to his parents.

"Or a little sister" Miyako corrected. "I can't wait to tell Rukia about this.

Renji's POV:

My two year old son had to be the fastest toddler alive I could never catch him. "Get back here" I yelled at him. He had black hair like his mother and her feisty attitude too. "NO!" he yelled playfully. I got up and ran after him.

"Renji Abarai Jr., come here now, or mother is going to kill me" I demanded.

"Stop yelling at my son" a female voice said. My wife walked in and quickly picked up our son. The little one smiled as he clung on to his mother.

"How do you do that" I asked walking up to her.

"Skill" she said with a bit of cockiness in her voice. I wanted to retort but I never won a fight or agreement. I would automatically give up.

"Senna, you are so lucky I love you" I said kissing her cheek. Yes, Senna and I got married. I had to admit that when I first dated Senna in college I was still in love with Rukia. But she helped me get over her. She became the only girl I ever thought about. When it came time for her to go, I didn't want her to leave. I planned on spending my life with Senna. But she suggested we break it off. I didn't know she wanted me to say no. I agreed because I didn't want a repeat of what happen with Rukia.

Tatsuki was someone I cared about deeply but the only reason we started dating in the first place is because Shuhei told me she liked me. I did fall for Tatsuki but when Senna came back, it was like my feelings for Tatsuki never existed. She made me love her again and I think Tatsuki knew I was never over Senna.

Senna and I started dating again after Rukia's wedding and got married three years later. Senna wrote two more books and right now her first book is being turned into movie, where she is the producer.

"I saw Chad today" Senna said.

"How is he? Haven't seen him in a while"

"He is good, he is going to see Tatsuki at her tournament, and I think he is going to pop the question soon" Senna said smiling. "He better, it took him forever to get the courage to ask her out" Renji added.

"Rukia helped him pick out a ring"

"Did it have Chappy on it?" Renji joked. Senna smacked him on the back of the head. "Chappy is still cool"

Orihime's POV:

I sat in the first row, where I could see every detail of the models. I love Fashion week. I would come to Paris and see all the beautiful shows. All the models were wearing dresses designed By Uryu Ishida, my husband.

I finally told Uryu about my pregnancy. I expected him to hate me or scold me, but instead he hugged me and apologized for not being there. He still loved me after all the crazy things I said and did. I loved him too and I was happy he accepted me back in to his life. His fashion line launched two years ago and is the biggest name in Europe and Asia.

After all the models walked, Uryu came on to the runway.

"Thank you for coming. I can't believe how successful my line is but I would like to thank my wife Orihime Ishida for always supporting me. I love you sweetheart" He said looking at me. I blushed and smiled. I mouthed "I love you too" back to him.

Thinking back to our wedding made me smile. Ichigo was the one who gave me away at the wedding. Even though we had our hard times, he is still one of my best friends. Rukia was one of my bridesmaids. She apologized countless times to me, and still does now, but I have forgiven her a long time ago. I was the one who stole Ichigo in the first place.

I was happy now; I had my husband and a fabulous life style where I got to meet some of the world's famous chefs.

Rukia's POV:

I answered the front door with my little girl in my hand and my brother was standing there "Hello brother," I said smiling. He smiled at me and looked at his niece Hisana. She had black hair like me and brown eyes like her father. I handed Hisana over to Byakuya and he smiled. Ever since I started my family he started smiling more often.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute." I said to Byakuya before entering the kitchen

Ichigo walked into the kitchen and kissed me on the forehead. "Is my dad here?" He asked.

"No, he had to help over at the hospital" I said, "But my brother is here"

"Ugh, Byakuya is always giving me that look" he said leaning on the counter.

"What look?"

"The Stupid-bastard-knocked-up-my-sister look" He said gritting his teeth.

"Daddy, what's a bastard?" a little voice said behind him. I took a spoon and through it at Ichigo when I realized he cursed in front of our five year old daughter Masaki. Masaki had long orange hair and brown eyes. If I didn't give birth to her I wouldn't have thought she was my daughter. She looked just like her father.

Ichigo and I got married two months before Masaki was born. We got married right on the beach, where had our first kiss.

Hisana was born about four years later. Ichigo was now a doctor, where he worked part time at the hospital. I moved into the clinic when we got married, so that Ichigo could keep working with his father.

"Ow Rukia," Ichigo yelled.

"Don't mind your father, Masaki, go greet your uncle he is in the living room" Rukia said to her daughter. Masaki smiled and ran into the living room. I continued to finish up dinner when Ichigo wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Don't start something you can't finish" I said pretending that I didn't love what he was doing to me.

"So maybe I'll have to finish it" He said moving his hands to grab my ass.

"Please refrain from groping my sister when I am present" a cold voice said. I quickly pushed Ichigo away and Ichigo huffed. "Hello Byakuya, always a pleasure to see you" Ichigo said obviously faking his happiness.

I smiled as my brother and my husband glared at each other. Soon Masaki walked into the kitchen holding little Hisana's hand.

"Let's eat" I said bringing the rice to the table.

I am still senior manager of the 13th division. Byakuya was still president, but he had just recently started dating again, it took him about twelve years but he was now dating a nice Japanese woman from Kyoto.

I looked around the table. I had my husband who I loved. My two daughters Masaki and Hisana were the lights of my life. My journey has finally ended and at the finish line stood my family.


End file.
